Winchester Three: Season 1: The Beginning
by MariesFictionFix
Summary: Angel Winchester, eldest of the Winchester clan, had to grow up at 6 after her mother was murdered. She became quite the spitting image of Mary and John, as well as one of the best hunters there are in the supernatural world. When John goes missing during a hunt Dean and Angel link up with their hunter-retired Stanford bound brother to find him. (Season by Season) (LONG SUM INSIDE)
1. All About Angel Millie Winchester

**Full Summary** **:** _Angel Millie Winchester, eldest of the Winchester clan, had to grow up exceptionally early at the age of 6 to help care for her brothers (4 and 6m) after her mother was murdered by a Yellow Eyed Demon. Shes blossomed into quite the spitting image of Mary and John, as well as one of the best hunters there are in this Supernaturally messed up world. When their father goes missing during a hunt Dean and Angel link up with their hunter-retired law school bound brother to find him as well as hunt and kill every supernatural creatures they come across, even the one that killed their mom. This story will also follow Angel as contemplates a maybe-so relationship with hunter/friend Asa Fox. (Follows by season starts in season one)_

 _** IM GOING TO TRY TO KEEP IT BELOW 10 EPISODES PER SEASON **_

***THIS IS HER WIKI PROFILE ***

(if she had one)

 _This will be posted at the beginning of every Season..._

 **Winchester Three**

 **Angel Millie Winchester Profile (All Seasons)**

 **Played By:**

 _ **Child: Isabella Crovetti (6yo)**_

 _ **Teenager: AnnaSophia Robb (pre-teen to young adult)**_

 _ ****Season 1-4:Katheryn Winnick (28-30)****_

 _Other Actresses Throughout The Seasons:_

 _Seasons 5-8: Piper Perabo_

 _Seasons 9-12:Rachel McAdams_

 _Seasons 13- : Angelina Jolie_

 _Elderly: Fionnula Flanagan_

 _(Alright so since there's fourteen seasons rn and through the seasons both the boys have changed physically and mentally I wanted to pick a few actresses so my character could age as well. I couldn't pick between these actresses, so we're going to use out 'imagination' and say this is how Angel ages throughout the years lol each fourth season theres a new actress so ill post that acresses picture. Ive got the younger nd teen pics here becuasue they pertain to certain epiosdes in season 1.)_

 _*** ALL PICS OF CHARACTERS NEW/OLD AND WEAPONS WILL BE ON WattPad: MariesFictionFix ***_

 **Physical Appearance** _ **:**_ _Angel has green eyes much like Deans and their mothers, long blonde hair often kept straightened or in loose curls like her moms. She is 5'6", predominantly shorter than her younger brothers, fit but curvy, and noted as being beautiful or stunning on more than one occasion. She has her ears pierced with studs, her nose pierced on the left side with a diamond stud, and tribal tattoos lines her left arm over scars from a hunt. Around her neck she wore a simple silver cross that Bobby gave the boys to give her when they were kids for her birthday/christmas. Around a longer chain, she wears her mother's wedding bands that were found in debris from the fire. As for clothing she usually wears some sort of tank top or tight v-neck tee, under a black leather jacket or a dark blue jean jacket with dark jeans and combat boots, unless in disguise, with multiple weapons strapped to her. The first being her shoulder double gun holster under her jacket that held her engraved black beretta M9/92 and her black and chrome 1911 pistol. Strapped to the small of her back is a silver hunting knife, and strapped to her leg in a holster under her jeans she has a silver blade custom spanish muela knife. All acquired either from John, the boys, other hunters or the job. She also keeps a chrome and black butterfly knife from John in her back pocket._

 _ **Tattoo on left arm: Long spiral of tribals**_

 _ **Chain always worn: plain cross on silver chain**_

 **Birth** _: December 25, 1977_

 **Car** _: Black Pontiac 1969 Trans Am Firebird (Dean and Bobby helped her fix it up)_

 **Main Gun** : _Black engraved Beretta M9/92 (given to her by John)_

 **Other Weapons** : _Buterfly knife , 1911 Pistol , Silver Knife , Silver Muela Knife (given by Asa), and Remington Model 870 (Pistol Grip)_

 **Seasons** : _All_

 **Species** : _Human_

 **Alias** :

 _Millie (Mary and John)_

 _Ang (by the boys and John)_

 _Bossy (by Dean)_

 _Moody Judy (by Dean)_

 _Angie (by Sam)_

 _Kitten (by Asa)_

 **Occupation** :

 _Hunter_

 _Member of Team Save the World_

 **Affiliation** :

 _Winchester Family_

 _Asa Fox_

 _Bobby Singer_

 **Family** :

 _Adam (ancestor) †_

 _Eve (ancestor) †_

 _Cain (ancestor) †_

 _Abel (ancestor) †_

 _Henry Winchester (paternal grandfather) †_

 _Millie Winchester (paternal grandmother)_

 _Samuel Campbell (maternal grandfather) †_

 _Deanna Campbell (maternal grandmother) †_

 _John Winchester (father)_

 _Mary Winchester (mother) †_

 _Dean Thomas Winchester (younger brother) (Eldest son)_

 _Samuel William Winchester (youngest brother)_

 _Bobby Singer (surrogate father)_

 **Relationships:** Asa Fox (On and Off)


	2. Chapter One: Pilot

**Ch 1: Pilot**

 **Episode Summary** : _Three siblings, Angel (Katheryn Winnick), Sam (Jared Padalecki), and Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles), witness their mothers paranormal death as children and grow up trained to fight by a distraught father who wants nothing more then to hunt down the thing that killed his wife. Sam escapes to college to start a new, normal life, but gets pulled back in after Dean and Angel show up on his doorstep to tell him their father is missing. Following clues from an eerie phone message from him, the three travel to a small town and encounter a vengeful spirit called the 'Woman in White' who then starts to haunt Sam._

 **Prologue: 22 years ago Lawrence, Kansas**

 _Crickets chirped outside of a suburban house where a large deciduous tree with no leaves stood. In the nursery of the home a woman, Mary Winchester, who wore a white nightgown, carried a small four year old boy, her son Dean, as well as held the hand of a six year old girl, her daughter Angel, as she led them to the crib of her newborn baby, Sam._

 _Sh smiled lovingly at the two before leaning over the side of the crib to grin down at the cooing baby boy, "Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother."_

 _Angel tiptoes over the side of the crib and kissed his nose, "Goodnight baby. Sweet dreams."_

 _Dean did the same from Mary's arms and kissed his forehead, "'Night, Sam."_

 _Mary leaned over Sam as well, "Good night, love." She brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead_

 _A man's voice was heard from behind them, happiness evident, "Hey, kids."_

 _Dean and Angel turn simultaneously to see their dad, John in a USMC T-shirt, grinning at the doorway. The two grin ecstatically and take off for him, "Daddy!"_

" _Hey you two." He quickly scooped them both up in his arms giving kisses as he lifted them, "So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"_

 _Dean shook his head as he laughed, "No daddy."_

 _Angel grinned, "He can't even walk yet!"_

 _John laughed with them, "Guess you two are right."_

 _Mary passed by John and the kids on her way out of the room but stopped, reaching for Angel, "You get Dean i'll get Angel?"_

 _Angel hugged her father tighter, "Mommy can daddy tuck me in too?"_

 _She smiled lovingly, "Sure sweetie."_

 _Mary looked to him questioningly and he nodded, "I got it." Nodding she gave her daughter a kiss before she left the room, John hugged them both closer, "Sweet dreams, Sam."_

 _John carried them out of the room, flipping off the lights on his way. Sam watched them go, gurgling, then reached for his toes happily. The baseball-themes mobile above his head begins to spin on its own while he watches and the transportation themed clock on the wall ticks twice before it stops. Then the moon shaped night light on the stand slickers._

 _In John and Mary's bedroom the lights flicker on the baby monitor sitting on the nightstand next to a photo of John and Mary. Strange noises come through on the monitor causing Mary to stir. She turns on the light and looks around, "John?"_

 _Looking around she notices shes alone so she gets up and walks down the hallway to Sams nursery. She seen the silhouette of John standing over Sams crib and mary studied them, "John? Is he hungry?"_

 _John turned his head, "Shhh."_

" _All right." She heads back down the hallway stopping when the light by the stairs starts to flicker, frowning she goes to tap on it and it steadied, "Hm." When she seen more flickering coming from downstairs she went to investigate, a war movie played on the tv and John was asleep on the chair, panic struck Mary as she realized whoever was with her baby wasn't John and she took off back upstairs, "Sammy! Sammy!"_

 _Upon hearing Mary's scream from upstairs John jots awake, "Mary?" and then scrambles out of the chair boltin up the stairs, "Mary!" He ran straight into the nursery_ _but the room was quiet and appeared empty except for Sam, who was still awake in his crib, John glance around and pushed the side of the crib down, "Hey, Sammy. You okay?" Something dark drips next to Sam and John touched it curiously, two more drops landed on the back of his hand, it looks like blood, John looks up to the ceiling and Mary is sprawled across in the stomach of her nightgown drenched in blood, she was staring at john struggling to breathe, John collapsed onto the floor staring at her in grief, "No! Mary!" She burst into flames and the fire spreads over the ceiling as John stares frozen in shock and fear, Sam wailed jerking him back to reality and he quickly scooped the baby out of his crib and rushed out of the room_

 _Angel and Dean, who were awoken by the screaming and commotion, walked through the hall trying to investigate. Dean gripped his big sister in fear as they seen the fire erupt from Sam's room and their father bolt out of there holding the baby._

" _Daddy!"_

 _John shoved Sam into Angels arms and looked her in the eye, "Take your brothers outside as fast as you can and don't look back!"_

" _But dadd-"_

" _Now, Angel, go!"_

 _Angel turned with the baby as well as Dean who was gripping her tightly and bolted out of the house as John runs back to the nursery, "Mary!" The entire room was engulfed in flames and Mary herself could barely be seen, "No!"_

 _Outside Angel ran with her brothers to safety and held them both close, she gripped Dean tightly as he whimpered in fear, "It's okay. It's gonna be okay, boys." she looked up to Sams window and was gripped with more fear when it exploded in fire_

 _John ran outside of the house, quickly scooping his kids up and carrying them to safety, "I gotcha."_

 **Act One: Present Day: Salem**

Angel Winchester stood in front of a crappy motel bathroom mirror, studying her face closely, as the shower roared on behind her. Her green eyes sparkled in my mirror brilliantly, a trait she shared not only with her mother but her younger brother Dean as well. At 5'5" she was predominately shorter than her younger brothers but very fit being proficient in more than one type of martial arts. She had enough curves though to make men turn when they saw her.

At 28 years old she was almost the spitting image of her mother before she died, only with a few of her dads traits as well. Which meant she was more than use to men hitting on er on a daily basis. She ran a brush through her long blonde hair before placing her nose stud back in its place. Grabbing her clothes she slipped on a pair of jeans, combat boots and a tank top over the tribal tattoos that lined her left arm. She slipped the chain that held her mothers wedding bands as well a the silver cross Sam and Dean gave her when they were kids, over her neck and then eyed the nasty gash like bruise that was settled just below her chin from a hunt she had the previous night. Shrugging she plopped herself into one of the motel chairs and opened her laptop. Before she could even begin, banging sounded from the door earning her immediate attention.

She quickly grabbed her black engraved Beretta M9/92, checked if it was loaded, and then cocked it before walking to the door slowly. She opened the door until the chain stopped it, with the gun being held on the other side out of sight, and met eyes with her little brother: _Dean_.

He grinned at her, "Hiya, sis, busy?"

She smirked at him but shut and opened the door so she could see him, "Always." She uncocked the gun and set it down, "You done with your hunt already?"

"Yeah, uh, finished a few days ago." He noted the research, "You still workin?"

"This is Salem, D, I'll probably be here for a few." She stepped in his way before he could come in when she heard the shower shut off, then looked over his shoulder to the empty impala, "Where's dad?"

"Thats why im here." He motioned then pushed his way in, "Can i come in or what?"

"Babe?" A man's voice sounded as he stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, a man Dean himself didn't recognize because they'd never met, Asa Fox, "Are my pants out here- _oh_." He stopped, shocked to see another man in the hotel room, his eyes shifting from the strange man and his own gun on the nightstand and cleared his throat, "Uh… _hello_." He sent a look to a mortified Angel who had a hand over her face but otherwise motioned that Dean wasn't a threat, "Im Asa… you are…?"

Dean crossed his arms but looked at his sister like he'd caught her in some big secret, he laughed stiffly, "Uh, _Dean_. Dean Winchester. Im her uh brother." He pointed awkwardly, "Uh are you guys… ?"

"Alright. _Out_. Get out." Angel snapped pushing her little brother through the door, she smiled apologetically at Asa, "We'll be outside Asa. _Sorry_."

He sighed smiling at her, "Sure thing. Its fine."

She grabbed her jacket and put it on as she walked outside, after her brother, "Really Dean? Who just barges into someones room like that?"

He laughed, "Well i didn't know it wasn't your room." He looked at his sister pointedly, "That your secret boyfriend? You hiding him from us or something?"

" _Boyfriend_ is a strong word."

Her knowing look make Dean grimace, "Oh, gross!" She laughed and he shook his head, "Just forget i asked."

" _Done_. Now, you were saying about dad?"

"He's gone missing." Her face paled as he explained, "He went on a hunt and wasnt back in time. I gave him three days. Now we need to find him." She nodded in agreement before studying his face as he went on, "I mean _all of us_ , Angel."

She scoffed, "No, have you lost your mind? Sams in _college_ , Dean. Freakin stanford for christ sakes. He got out. He's not going to want to come back."

"He will." Dean pushed, "We need him. We're not going to be able to do it by ourselves."

"We're not? She scoffed, "Because from where i'm standing we've done fine in the hunting department without him."

"Don't be like that, Mills." He looked her over like she should know better, "I mean, he's still our little brother and he deserves to know that dads in trouble.

Angel unclenched her jaw before shaking her head, "Fine." She pointed, "But i'm not begging him to come with us, Dean. If he wants to keep his life separate than we're leaving. No fights."

He put his hands up, "Scouts honor."

She glared, "You weren't in the scouts." at his grin she shook her head and walked inside out collect her things

 _ **Stanford California**_

Angel walked over to the window Dean was going to sneak through with him, she rolled her eyes, "I still don't see why you don't just knock."

"Its more fun this way." He grinned rubbing his hands together, "Alright, you stayin out here?"

"Handle it, little brother." She faked a smile, "You have all my fatih."

Laughing dean entered the apartment through the window but as soon as he entered the next room another man, Sam, lunged forward and grabbed him. Dean knocks Sam's arm away and aims a strike at Sam, who ducks. Dean grabs Sam's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. Sam kicks but gets blocked, then pushed back into another room. Dean elbows Sam in the face and Sam kicks at his head. Dean ducks and swings but Sam blocked it. Dean knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor, one hand at his neck and the other holding his wrist.

Dean laughed, "Whoa, easy, tiger."

Sam breathed hard, "Dean?" dean laughed again and Sam scoffed, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Sam grabs Deans hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Deans back and knocking Dean to the floor, "Or not." Sam taps Dean twice where Sam is holding him, "Get off of me."

He rolls to his feet pulling his brother up with him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I _was_ looking for a beer." He put his hands on Sam's shoulder, shakes once, then lets go

Sam watched him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Okay. All right." Dean turned to him, "We gotta talk."

"Uh, the _phone_?"

"If I'da called, would you have picked up?"

Sam's girlfriend Jess, who was wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt, came downstairs and turned the light on, "Sam?"

The boys turned their heads to her in unison, "Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." At his introduction Dean looks at her appreciatively

"Wait, your _brother_ Dean?" Jess smiled nervously and Sam nodded

Dean grins at her and moves closer, "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are _completely_ out of my brother's league."

Jess motioned, "Just let me put something on."

Dean's voice stopped her, "No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Dean smiled as he backed over to Sam, who was watching him with a stony expression, "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No." Sam goes over to Jess and puts an arm around her, "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay." Dean turns to look at them both straight on, "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam scoffed, "So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

At that comment Angel, who had been listening as she picked the lock on the front door, opened it and stepped into view. Sams expression read shock as did his girlfriends. Dean ducked his head and looked back up at her warily, "Hey, Sammy, long time no see."

Sam eyebrows shot up, " _Angel_?"

She was probably one of the last people he expected to see after he left to go to school. Other than their dad. Angel took it hard when he decided to leach. She understood he didn't want to be apart of the family business anymore, that he wanted a normal life, but she wasn't expecting him to cut all of them out of it completely. And for that she was just a little bit icy towards him.

"Your _sister_ too?" Jess huffed a breath still a little shocked and confuses, "Wow… it's just a family reunion."

"Nice to meet you… _Jess_." Angel smiled at her before turning her eye to her youngest brother, "Look, what Dean means is, dad's on a _hunting_ trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sams expression doesn't change while he takes this in and Jess glances up at him, "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

The three of them head outside after Sam put on jeans and a hoodie, Angel started, "He's in trouble, Sam. Just thought you'd wanna know."

"But I mean, come on. You two can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you."

"Actually _Deans_ the one that broke in. _I_ waited patiently outside until you started being a brat." Angel quipped

"You picked the lock to the front door."

"Whatever. You're not hearing what i'm saying, Sammy. Dad's _missing_. We need you to help find him."

"You two remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton?" Sam pointed out. "He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine."

Dean stops and turns around causing the two of them to stop as well, "Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with us or not?"

Sam dismissed them, "I'm _not_."

Dean looked over, " _Why_ not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good."

Angel started back down the stairs followed by Dean and then Sam, "Look, our life wasn't easy in the least, Sam, but don't make it out to be some terrible upbringing."

"Yeah?" He countered, "When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"And I _corrected_ that by letting you sleep with me and telling you I'd protect you from Said closet monsters, did I not?" Dean snickered but stopped at her look as they stop at the door to the outside, "And anyway, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, _don't be afraid of the dark_."

" _Don't be afraid of the dark_?" Dean repeated with a scoff, "Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know, but _still_. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her…" They both looked away from him at that, "But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything else we can find."

"We save a lot of people doing it, too."

There was a pause in conversation at Angels comment before Sam trekked on, "You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Dean rolls his eyes as Angel slams the door open and they start down a short flight of stairs that leads to the parking lot, "The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Face it, the three of us were raised like warriors."

"Yeah we were, and you know what? We're better for it to this day. He prepared us for the shit out there that could kill us in seconds, Sam. Yeah dad was a gruff son of a bitch as we grew up but you two still had me. I did _everything_ i could to raise you two with what dad couldn't. I tried to take mom's place the best i could at that age. So excuse me if i get a little offended when you bash your upbringing." They crossed the parking lot to the impala, and Angel turned to him glaring, " _So_? What are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life with your head in the sand? Is _that_ it?"

Sam's jaw clenched, he never really had the gull to go up against his big sister in a fight, even as a rebellious teenager, "No. Not normal." He corrected, " _Safe_."

Dean looks away from him, scoffing, "And _that's_ why you ran away."

Angel crossed her arms and Sam sighed, "I was just going to college. It was _Dad_ who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And _that's_ what I'm doing."

"So that means what? Just drop your brother and sister like we're nothing?" He was about to counter but she brushed him off, "Look, Dad's in real trouble right now. _If_ he's not dead already. We _both_ feel it." Sam is silent so she pushed on, "We can't do this alone, Sam."

"Yes you can." He motioned, "You've got each other. You don't need me."

Dean looks down, "That's not the point. We don't _want_ to do it without you." He pointed to Angel, "Plus, she's kind of overbearing. It'd be nice to have someone else to out vote her." A first landed on his shoulder painfully, "Ow!"

"Shut _up_."

 _Sure she was 28 but her brothers always had a hand in making her feel like she was 17 again._

Sam laughed watching them then sighs and looks down, thinking, before looking back up at them, "What was he hunting?"

Dean opened the trunk of the impala triumphantly, then the spare-tire compartment which was an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter, "All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?"

Sam looked from him to Angel, "So when Dad left, why didn't you two go with him?"

"I was in Salem helping a friend with another hunt." She kicked out at Dean who was going to make a snarky comment and smiled when he hissed out in pain, "Few pissed off witch spirits."

"And i was uh, working this voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

Sam eyed them, "And Dad just let you two go on a hunting trip by yourselves?"

Dean looks over at him, "I'm twenty-six, dude. She's 28. I think we can handle it." He pulls some papers out of a folder, "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." He hands one of the papers to Sam, "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

Sam reads it and glances up, "So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." Dean tosses down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions, "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." He takes the article back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder, "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road."  
Dean pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal, "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. So i went to Salem and got Angel and we just got this voicemail yesterday." He grabs a handheld tape recorder and presses play

The recording is staticy and the signal was clearly breaking up but their father's voice sounded from it, " _Angel, Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful. We're all in danger_."

Dean presses stop and Sam pointed, "You know there's EVP on that?"

Dean grinned, "Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Sam shakes his head

" _Anyway_." Angel interjected, "We slowed the message down, ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, _and_ …" She motioned to Dean who presses play again

A woman's voice sounded, " _I can never go home_ …"

"Never go home." Sam repeated

Dean drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it, "You know, in almost two years neither of us has ever bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam looks away at their looks and sighs, then looks back, "All right. I'll go. I'll help you two find him." Dean sends a knowing ' _i told you so_ ' look to Angel before nodding at Sam, "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." He turns to go back to the apartment then turns back when Angel asks

"What's first thing Monday?"

"I have this… I have an interview."

"What, a job interview?" Dean waved, "Skip it."

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

Angel looked him over impressed, "Law school huh?"

Sam smirked, "So we got a deal or not?"

Dean says nothing but Angel shrugged, "Good enough for me right now."


	3. Ch 1 Section 2

**Act Two: Gas Station**

Angel filled up the impala as she talked with someone on her cell. Ramblin Man by the Allman Brothers plays as Sam, who is sitting shotgun, was rifling through a box of tapes.

" _You sure you're okay, kitten? You left pretty fast the other night."_

"Yeah, no, Ace i'm fine." She eyed Dean as he came out of the convenience mart carrying an arm full of junk food, "Just… in the middle of a little family reunion. My dads missing so we picked up our little brother up to help us find him."

" _Do you guys need more help?"_

"No, we got it, don't worry. It's kind of a… family thing anyway."

" _One if the yellow eyed sorts?"_

"Maybe."

" _Alright well if you need anything, to talk or…" He trailed off making her laugh, "Anything honey, call me._ "

"Yeah. You know i will. Bye Asa."

Angel smirked as she got off the phone. Throughout her years as a hunter she never really got along with other hunters. Her dad always had strict rules about them. _They were always trouble, no exception._ And as far as boyfriends went, she was never exclusive with anyone longer than she stayed in one town. Which is why she started getting her own room. That kind of changed though. The more hunts she took alone the more hunter connections she made and through those connections she met Asa, who apparently knew her mother _once upon a time._ She never told her brothers their mother was a hunter or that Asa was saved by her as a kid but she and him got exceptionally when she found that out. Any chance she got to hunt with him she really took it but kept him separated from her family at the same time. Dean and her father were protective to say the least. But Asa, Angel felt, could be a long time runner in her life.

"That your boyfriend?" Dean smirked as he walked closer to the impala and put all the junk food on the trunk

"He's not my boyfriend." She glared and put the pump back on the stand, "And mind your own business."

"You know… we _are_ your brothers. You can tell us."

"Right. But I'm not jumping at the opportunity to lay out my _personal and sex life_ to my noses little brother. So drop it."

He made a face before calling to Sam, "Hey!" Sam leans out and looks at them, "You want _breakfast_?"

Sam looked over the junk, "No, thanks."

Angel shook her head and took the cupcake out of Deans mouth, " _This_ is not breakfast. _This_ is diabetes."

"Do you ever stop _bossing_?"

She grinned and threw it in the trash before coming to sit in the back seat, "Once you two start listening _i'll_ stop being bossy."

"Just like old times." Sam laughed and shook his head, "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You three still running credit card scams?"

Angel shrugged, "It's not like we get paid to off ghosts and other supernatural crap."

Dean puts the nozzle back on the pump, "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door

"Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean answered as he gets into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down, "And his son Hector. Scored three cards actually." Dean closes his door then looked at Angel, "Lena Aframian is at your disposal."

"Thanks." Angel took the card and slipped it in her bag then eyed Sam as he continued shuffling through the tapes, "You doin alright over there, snoopy?"

"Yeah, its just, Dean, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." He motioned to the dozen cassettes in the box on his lap

Dean eyed him, "Why?"

"Well, for one, they're _cassette_ tapes. And two." He holds up a tape for every band he names, "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Metallica?" she leaned up to the front and took the tape from Sam, glaring at Dean, " _This_ is mine, thief." She then looks down through the box and sees several other tapes of hers, she scoffs and grabs her favorite one, "Oh you are so dead. You did not take my Ramones tape. Did you really take all this out of my Trans Am?"

Dean smirked saying nothing and Sam looked back at her, "You finished the Trans Am?"

"Yeah. Well me and Dean before he started thieving my crap." She grinned happily remembering the day that beautiful black 69 pontiac firebird was up and running, "It only took forever but shes beautiful. Runs smooth. Only you know how your brother is when it comes to whos driving to and from the jobs."

"There's more room in here anyway." Dean rolls his eyes and takes the Metallica cassette, "And listen here, Sammy, I'm gonna teach you somethin."

Angel rolls her eyes, "Oh, please."

"its house rules." He pops the tape in the player, "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. That goes for backseat drive too." He drops the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and starts the engine

Sam turned to him, "You know, _Sammy_ is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's _Sam_ , okay?"

Angel leaned up to the front and turned the music up, she smiled at her little brother as Dean laughed, "Sorry, we can't hear you, the music's too loud."

 _ **Jericho 7**_

The three of them drove past the town sign as Sam talked in his cell, "Thank you." He closes his phone, "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess."

Dean glances over at Sam, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of them, there are two police cars and several officers, "Check it out." Angel looks up and Sam leans forward for a closer look

Dean pulls over and the three take a long look before he turns off the engine. He opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his, Angels and John's faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks two out, tosses one to Angel and grins at Sam, who stares, "Let's go."

Sam watched him get out of the car, "We're gonna get arrested again, aren't we?"

"Probably." She shrugged getting out of the impala and winked at him, " _Price_ little brother. It's the job. Hope you remember how to pick your way out of cuffs."

On the bridge, the lead Deputy, leans over the railing to yell down to two men in wetsuits who were poking around the river, "You guys find anything?"

"No! Nothing!"

He turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge where another deputy, at the driver's side looking around inside the car, "No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean."

Angel and the boys walk into the crime scene like they belong there as the deputy questioned another man, "So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing posters downtown."

Dean sauntered up, "You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?"

The Deputy looks up when Dean starts talking and straightens up to talk to him, "And who are you?"

Dean flashes his badge followed by Angel, "Federal marshals."

The Deputy studied them, "You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?"

Angel laughs charmingly, feigning flattery, "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." They went over to the car, "You _did_ have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that."

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked

He nods, "Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

Dean circles the car, looking around, "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"No. Not so far as we can tell."

Sam goes over to Dean, "So what's the theory?"

The deputy shrugged, "Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring? Stumped."

Dean laughed sarcastically and Angel prepared herself for the comment she knew her brother was going to make, "Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys."

Sam stomps on his foot and nods politely at their offended faces, "Thank you for your time." Sam starts to walk away and the two of them follow, "Gentlemen."

Angel glares, her voice dropping as they walked away, "What, Dad's gone for five minutes and you forgot how to act?"

He glared then quickly smacks Sam on the head, "Ow! What was that for?"

He looked to him pointedly, "Why'd you have to step on my foot?"

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?"

Angel took an annoyed breath and pinched them both on the back of the arm making them jerk away in pain, "Ow!"

"Angel!"

"Will you two stop acting like your _six?_ Okay? We're working here. Come on."

Dean looks at them and moves in front of them, forcing them to stop walking, "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing _ourselves_."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we won't need the local badges help you idiot." Angels eyes drifted above Deans shoulders when the Sheriff stopped next to them with two FBI agents, Dean turned

The Sheriff regarded them, "Can I help you three?"

"No sir." Angel smiled brilliant and led her brothers past, "We were just leaving."

As they passed the FBI agents Dean nods at each of them, "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully."

 _ **Marquee Highland Movie Theater**_

The three Winchesters watched as a young woman is tacking up posters with the victim, Troys, face on them. Dean turned to them, "I'll bet you that's her."

Angel eyed him, "What gave you that idea?"

He glared but they walked up to the Young Woman, Dean smiled, "You must be Amy."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. Uh im his Aunt Angel and these are my brothers. His uncle Dean and Sam." She introduced

"He never mentioned you to me." She said as she walks away

The three walked with her, "Well, that's Troy, I guess." Dean laughed, "We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

Sam nodded, "So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around."

Another young woman comes up to Amy and puts a hand on her arm, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Angel made eye contact with Amy, "You mind if we ask you a couple questions?"

She nodded and led the to a booth. The boys sat opposite Amy and her friend while Angel pulled up a chair next to the booth. Amy looked to them, "I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and… he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked?

Amy shakes her head, "No. Nothing I can remember."

Sam's eye caught the strange pendant hanging around her neck and he studied it, "I like your necklace."

Amy holds the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it, "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents—" She laughs, "With all that devil stuff."

Sam laughs a little and looks down, then up as his siblings both look over at him warningly, "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil." At Angels eye he shifted, "Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean takes his arm off the back of Sam's seat and leans forward, "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything... "

Amy and Rachel look at each other, Angel motioned, "Care to share?"

"Well, it's just…" Amy started, "I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk."

Dean and Sam speak in chorus, "What do they talk about?"

Rachel explained, "It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Dean looks to Angel knowingly as Sam watches Rachel attentively, nodding, "Well, supposedly she's still out there." Sam nodded, "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

 _ **Library:**_

A web browser is open to the archive search page for the Jericho Herald. The words ' _Female Murder Hitchhiking'_ are typed into the search box. Dean clicks GO; the screen tells him there are ' _(0)_ _Results'_. Dean replaces ' _Hitchhiking'_ with ' _Centennial Highway'_ with the same response.

Sam and Angel are sitting next to him, watching, Sam reaches, "Let me try."

Dean smacks his hand away, "I got it."

Angel rolled her eyes, "Just let him do it, D, or we're going to be researching until im 40."

"I'll be done before next week, relax." She glared at that as Sam quickly shoves Deans chair out of the way and takes over, "Dude!" He hit him in the shoulder, "You're such a control freak."

Sam ignored him, "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe it's not murder." He replaces ' _Murder'_ with ' _Suicide'_ and finds an article entitled ' _Suicide on Centennial_ ', Angel glances at Dean impressed as Sam opens the article, dated April 25, 1981.

 _A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night. Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]  
What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time." At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager. "Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."_

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

Angel looked over his shoulder, "Does it say why she did it?"

"Yeah."

At his expression Dean pressed, "What?"

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both died."

Dean raises his eyebrows, "Hm."

Angel leaned forward studying the picture on the screen more closely, "Hey boys, that bridge look familiar to you?"

 _ **Sylvania Bridge**_

Angle, Dean and Sam carely walk walk along the bridge, then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river, "So this is where Constance took the swan dive."

"Apparently so."

Sam looked to them, "So you think Dad would have been here?"

Dean nodded, "Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

"Okay, so now what?"

"Now we keep digging until we find him." Angel studied him, "Which might take a minute."

"Well i told you i've only got until-"

"Monday. Right." Dean turned, "The interview. So you're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe." At his look he motioned to Angel. "Ang, help me out here."

She regarded him cooly, "Don't look at me. I'm glad you somehow found the perfect normal life you wanted, little brother, but does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done? About what's _really_ lurking behind shadows?"

Sam steps closer to them, "No, and she's not ever going to know."

Angel looked at him pointedly, "Well, that's healthy. Yeah. Start your relationship off based on lies and secrets."

"Shes right." Dean agreed, "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

"He's right."

Sam followed them, catching up, "And who's that?"

Angel threw him a look over her shoulder, "You're one of us."

Sam hurries to get in front of them, "No. I'm not like you guys. This is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility to-"

"To _Dad_?" Sam interrupted, "And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

There was a beat of silence before Dean grabs Sam by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge, "Don't talk about her like that."

"Hey. Hey!" Angel yelled running over to them and separating them, "Knock it off! We don't have time for this. You two need to table this incessant sibling animosity. It was entertaining when we were kids but not its just ridiculous. So _table it._ "

Dean releases him angrily and walks away. He then sees Constance standing at the edge of the bridge and stops.

Angel sees her too, "Sam." The two of them come to stand next to Dean

Constance looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. The three of them run to the railing and look over, "Where'd she go?" Dean barked

"I don't know." Angl shook her head, "I can't see her." Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on

The three turned to look, Dean scowling, "What the-"

Sam watched it, "Who's driving your car?"

Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them just as the car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and sprint the other way but the car is moving faster than they are; when it gets too close, they dive over the railing and the car comes to a halt.


	4. Ch 1 Section 3

**Act Three:**

Sam caught himself on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on as well as helping Angel keep her grip. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and then pulled Angel up after, "You alright?"

"Yeah." She huffed, "Yeah i think… Dean. Dean!"

They both looked below to a filthy and annoyed Dean as he crawls out of the water and onto the mud, painting, "What?"

Angel breathes a sigh of relief as does Sam, "Are you all right?"

Dean holds up one hand in an A-OK sign, "I'm super."

Sam and Angel laugh as they scoot away from the edge and go get him. Dean met them next to the impala, leaning on the hood after he checked everything. Sam motions, "Your car all right?"

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick," Dean growls, "What a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." Sam agrees, "So where's the job go from here?"

Sam settles on the hood next to Angel who was in between he and Dean. Dean throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. Angel grimaced and then moves away from them, "You smell like a toilet. Seriously, little brother, you reek."

Later on they made it down to motel so Dean could get cleaned up. He slammed the VersaBank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian on a handwritten guest ledger, "One room, please."

The clerk picks up the card and studies it, "There some type of reunion happening or something?"

Sam and Angel look at each other before motioning forward, "What do you mean?"

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month."

After a look from her brothers Angel came forward and gave the man a charming smile, "That uh, our dads room. We'll all just bunk with him, sweets."

After they got the key they walked over to the room and swung the door open, entering slowly with their weapons raised. After seeing the room is empty of any person they shuffle inside and close the door and start to look around— every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: _maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes_. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.

Angel picked up a paper with familiar writing on it, "Well there's no doubt this is dad's room."

Dean turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there, he sniffs the burger and recoils, "I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least."

Sam steps over a line of salt on the floor then fingers it and looks up, "Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

Angel nods, "Whatever he's hunting i'm guessing…"

Dean looks at the papers covering one wall and motions, "It's all the Centennial Highway victims." The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos, "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

"Besides being ganked by some psycho ghost?" Angel mumbled

While they talk, Sam looks at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note ' _MORTIS DANSE_ ', a column about ' _Devils + Demons_ ', another about ' _Sirens, Witches, the possessed_ ', a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on Constance's suicide.

Sam turns on another lamp, "Dad figured it out." They turn to him, "He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

"Huh." Angel pursed her lips, "That makes sense but dad would have burned the corpse if he knew that _so…_ where does that leave us?"

"She might have another weakness."

"Well, Dad would want to make sure." Dean crosses the room to him, "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

Sam shook his head, "No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." He taps the picture of Joseph Welch, "If he's still alive."

"So…" Angel pulled out her laptop and sat down, "Let's find out if he's still kicking."

Sam goes to look at something else and Dean nodded at them, "All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up."

Angel looks up, "Thank god. This place is already gnarly enough without you in here."

Dean rolls his eyes at her and starts to walk away but Sam stops him, "Wait… uh" He stops and turns back, "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean holds up a hand, "No chick-flick moments. It's bad enough were rolling with a chick."

Angel continued clicking away, "A chick who can hunt twice as good as you so keep talkin."

Sam shook his head at Dean, "Jerk."

Dean pointed at him, "Bitch."

"Idiots." She looks up, "Go was that shit off already. Damn."

Sam laughs again and Dean disappears into the bathroom. Sam studied his sister for a second before he notices something that made his smile disappear. He gets up quietly and crosses over for a look. A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a young girl, Angel, and a boy in a baseball cap, Dean, and a younger boys, Sam, on Johns lap. Sam takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly.

Later on, Angel is taking a quick break and cat nap on the bed with one of her hats over her face as Sam paces about the room, holding his phone, and takes a seat at her feet. He's listening to his voicemail messages from Jess, " _Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night—"_

Dean, clean again, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room, "I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You guys want anything?"

"So yes." Angel groggily got up but tossed the hat onto the bed, "I could so go for something slathered in bacon right about now. Sam?"

He waved them off, "No."

Dean held up the card, "Aframian's buying."

He shrugs as Sam says no and follows his sister out. Once they were outside the hotel room Dean smirks as he gets the jacket on all the way and they cross the lot, "I think we got him. Hook, line and sinker."

Angel rolls her eyes, "No i think Jess and Stanford has him hook, line and sinker. We have him till Tuesday."

"Monday."

"Whatever. Dean." She stops him and motions over to a police car, where the motel clerk is talking to Deputy Jaffe and Deputy Hein. The Clerk points to them and they quickly turn away, Dean pulling his phone out

"Who are you calling? A Bondsman?" Angel whispered fiercely

"Sam." He quieted until Sam answered, "Dude, five-oh, take off… Uh, they kinda spotted us. Go find Dad."

Angel intercepted the officers, pulling out her famous Winchester grin, although it was a little forced at the moment, "Well, howdy there Deputies… How uh, how can we help you two?"

Jaffe regarded her with a blank stare before his eye went over to Dean and back to her, "Where's your other partner?"

"Other- other partner?" Angel laughed, backing up to Dean, "Who? There's only two of us, right?"

Dean laughs, "Right."

Jaffe glances over their shoulders and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. Hein heads over there as Dean and Angel look to each other warily.

"So." Jaffe grinned fakely at them, "Fake US Marshals. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

Angel pursed her lips then snapped her fingers, snarkily, "My boobs. These are real c-cups. No silicone, god gifted."

Jaffee glares before motioning to a female deputy and before they knew both of them were getting slammed into the hood of a cop car with their rights being read.


	5. Ch 1 Section 4

**Act Four: Sheriff's Office**

"Alright so reach in the back of that criminal head of yours and figure out how we're getting out of this." Angel whispered, shifting her cuffed hands as she sat next to him

Dean scoffed, "Yeah right. You were the one that got arrested the most so that should fall on you."

Sheriff Pierce enters the room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table where Dean and Angel are cuffed and goes around and sits across from them, "So either of you want to give us your real name?"

"I told you, it's Nugent." Dean nodes, "Ted Nugent. Thats my partner Clem Burke."

The Sheriff looks to Angel, "Come on sweetheart. You look like the smart one here." Dean bristled but she just rose a brow, the Sheriff took a breath shaking his head, "I'm not sure you two realize just how much trouble you're in here."

Dean leaned forward, "We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?"

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall."

Angel looked over, "Squeal like a pig trouble for sure, little brother." She whispered

"Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo." The Sheriff continued, "You three are officially suspects."

"Oh yes." Angel agrees happily, "The worlds youngest female serial killer starts at age five, with her partner _a three year old toddler_. Come on, law, you can do better than that."

"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean. Angel." The Sheriff tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table, "This his?" The two stare at it, dumbfounded at why their dad would leave it behind as the Sheriff sits on the edge of the table, flipping through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of the motel room, "I thought those might be your names. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy." The two winchesters leaned forward for a closer look, "But I found this, too." He opens the journal to a page that reads ' _DEAN/ANGEL 35-111_ ', circled, with nothing else on that page, "Now. The both of you are staying' right here till one of you tell me exactly what the hell that means."

Dean stares down at the page before turning to stare at his sister. She laughed at the Sheriff, "That's what your panties are bunched up about? That's are alarm code for our old place in Denver. So we wouldn't forget."

Hours ticked on and the Sheriff came by time and time again trying to get them to say what that number was. Dean scoffs this time, "I don't know how many times we gotta tell you. It's our alarm code."

The Sheriff looked unconvinced, "We gonna do this all night long?"

"Evidentially yes." Angel shifts, " It our fault you don't like the answer."

A deputy leans into the room, "We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road."

The Sheriff shot up then stopped to look at them, "Either of you have to go to the bathroom?" They shook their heads, "Good." Before saying anything else he turned and took off, Angel turning with him scoffing. When she turns back Deans holding a paper clip that was poking out of John journal and she grinned. They quickly in cuffed themselves, grabbed their dad's journal, climbed down the fire escape and to the nearest payphone.

As soon as they were in Dean dialed Sam's number and smiled when he answered, "Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal."

 _Sam grins from the impala, "You're welcome."_

"Sammy," Angel squeezed into the booth, "We gotta talk."

" _Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."_

Den rolled his eyes, "Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"

" _I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet._ "

"Well, that's what we're trying to tell you. He's _gone_. Dad _left_ Jericho."

" _What? How do you guys know that?"_

Ange sighs, shifting, "Uh we've got his journal. He left it behind."

" _He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."_

"Yeah, well, we can't say that anymore. He really is MIA."

 _Sam quieted, "What's it say?"_

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." Dean explained

" _Coordinates. Where to?"_

"We're not sure yet."

" _I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job?" He scoffs, "Guys, what the hell is going on?"_

Brakes squeaking to a stop sounded and then static and silence as the line went dead.

"Sam? _Sam_?!"


	6. Ch 1 Section 5 and Epilogue

**Act Five: Sam**

Constance yelled at Sam from the backseat of the impala on the highway, " _Take me home!"_

Sam's hands tightened on the wheel, "No."

Constance glares and the doors lock themselves. Sam struggles to reopen them but the gas pedal pressed down and the car begins to drive itself. He tries to steer, but she is doing that too so he continues to try to get the door open. In the back seat, Constance flickers as the car pulls up in front of her old house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.

Sam huffs, turning to her, pleading, "Don't do this."

Constance flickers, her voice sad, "I can never go home."

"You're scared to go home." He looks back and she isn't there. Then glances around and back and sees her in the shotgun seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat.

He struggles but she keeps him pinned, "Hold me. I'm so cold."

"You can't kill me." Sam ground out, "I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!"

"You will be. Just hold me."

She kisses him as he continues to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. Sam looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open. There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to her fingers: she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling Constance as well as Sam.

Dean and Angel approach, with Dean ahead still firing at her. She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears, and Dean keeps firing until she disappears again.

Angel cocked the rock salt gun and her brother moved out of the way, "Step off my brother, bitch." She blasted the ghost away with a scream allowing Sam to sit up and start the car

When she appeared he put it in gear, "I'm taking you home."

Sam bolts the impala forward as Dean and Angel watch and smashes through the side of the house. The two of them hurry through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean called, "You okay?"

He lugged but looked around wajoring what happened, "I think…"

Angel looked him over, "Yeah… I think…"

Angel motioned, "Help him."

Dean leans through the window to give Sam a hand as Constance picks up a large framed photograph. It's of her and her children. As Dean closes the car door they look around and see Constance; who was glaring at them hatefully. She glares at them and throws the picture down. A bureau scoots towards the three, pinning them against the car. The lights flicker; and Constance looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. She goes over and at the top are her kids from the photograph.

They hold hands and speak in chorus, "You've come home to us, Mommy."

Constance looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her embracing her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, she and the two children melt into a puddle in the floor.

The three above the bureau over and go look at the spot where Constance and her children vanished. Dean motioned, "So… _this_ is where she drowned her kids."

Sam nods, "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"Yeah well now she can't kill anyone. You did good Sammy." Angel grinned, "You found her weak spot. Nice work. Bet ya missed this huh."

Dean laughs at his look and saps Sam on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. Sam laughs through the pain before looking to Dean, "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved _your_ ass."

"Uh no actually it was _I_ who did the _ass saving… ass."_ Angel corrected with a laugh

Dean leans over to look at the car, "I'll tell you another thing." He looks at Sam, "If you screwed up my car? I'll kill you."

 **Epilogue:**

 _Shortly after dropping Sam off Dean and Angel had to rush to his rescue when the Yellow Eyed Demon took Jess as another victim. And just like that little Sammy was ripped back into the hunting life with an even bigger vendetta against the demon that killed his mother._


	7. Chapter Two: Wendigo

**A/N : Just a quick warning to those who are asking who read my other fics: the stories that will be focused on updating rn are the Supernatural, and Charmed Fanfictions. I'll try to pick up the Fast and the Furious fic as well as the Grey's Anatomy fic in between but my focus rn is on Supernatural and Charmed. (As for the When Purgatory Falls series, Part One is finished and there's enough chapters posted in Part Two that i'm going to focus more on the Winchester Three series verses that one.) Thanks!**

 **Ch 2: Wendigo**

 **Episode Summary** : _Angel (Katheryn Winnick), Dean (Jensen Ackles), and Sam (Jared Padalecki) follow the coordinates left in their father's journal and land in the middle of the woods where they investigate the disappearance of several campers. The three soon learn they are dealing with a Wendigo, a creature made famous in Native American legends. A Wendigo is a former human whose cannibalism has transformed him into a creature with superhuman strength and speed that feasts on human flesh._

"No, Ace, i've never heard of a water demon." Angel said from the back seat of the impala as Dean drove and Sam slept in the passenger seat, "Pissed off water spirit yes but uh not a demon specifically related to water."

" _Its just weird, you know? Three drowning victims in the past six months with no bodies. Somethings in this lake, i'm tellin you."_

"Maybe…" She flips through her dads journal and smirked into the phone, "Lockness monster you thinkin?"

 _He laughs, "You wish. I bet that'd get you out here."_

"Maybe."

" _Not that exotic. Im thinkin vengeful spirit. Just gotta dig a little deeper into this town. The sheriffs hiding something." He quieted, "You guys find your pops yet?"_

"We're getting close i think. Hit some coordinates he left us."

" _That's good. Keep me posted. Ill uh talk to you later, Kitten. Sheriffs on his way over."_

"Alright, talk to you later, Ace." When she hung up she seen the look her brother was giving her and silenced him, "Can it, Dean."

"What?" He laughs, "I've just never seen you this… _comfy_ around a guy. Let alone a _hunter_."

"Yeah… well… Asa's a little different."

"How?"

"I'll let you know if it goes past wherever we're at." She sighed, "But for now lemme just feel it out."

"Gotcha. But the next time i see him? He and i are having a _talk_."

She laughs, "Alright _dad_. Do whatever you gotta do."

Sam jerks awake when Dean turns the radio on to Hot-Blooded, clearly affected by whatever dream he was having. He blinks and rubs his eyes. Dean throws a concerned look to Angel before turning it to Sam, "You okay?"

Sam glances over and away, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Angel purses her lips, leaning forward, "Nother nightmare?"

Sam clears his throat but doesn't answer so Dean shifts, "You wanna drive for a while?"

Angel grinns at that sitting back and Sam laughs, "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that. You've asked Angel but not me. This is the first."

Dean tensed, "Just thought you might want to. _Never mind_."

Angel shook her head, "Look, Sammy, he's just worried. _Im_ worried too. I mean with Jess… are you sure your okay?"

"I get you guys are worried about me. Thank you but really i'm perfectly _fine_." He dismissed, " _Really_." They nod but look less than convinced as he grabs the map, "All right, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction."

Sam folds down the map, which is of Colorado and has a large red X labeled 35-111, "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam…" Angel frowns, "We looked and looked. There was nothing."

"Yeah… we dug around there for a week. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-"

"We gotta find Dad first." Sam finished

"Yeah. That's gotta be what dads tracking." Angel leans on the driver's seat, "There's very few coincidences in this life and dad disappearing right when that thing pops back up is _not_ one."

"Dad will have answers." Dean nods, "He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, guys." Sam shakes his head, "These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?"

"There's nothing there. It's just woods." Sam puts down the map, "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

"Well… we're about to find out." Angel commented as they drive past the National Forest sign that says, ' _Welcome to Lost Creek Colorado National Forest'_ and pull into the ranger station

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Sam explained as he looks at a 3D map of the national forest inside the station, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled ' _Blackwater Ridge_ '. Dean looks at the decorations as Angel studies the map as well and Sam continues, "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Well… whatever dad was huntin must be big and bad if it as camping out here."

Dean scoffs from behind them, studying a framed photograph, "Check out the size of this freaking bear."

Sam and Anel come to stand next to him, Sam motion, "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

Angel grins, "It's a good thing we're all in shape boys. You ready to wrestle some grizzlies?"

A forest ranger, Ranger Wilkinson, walks up behind them; when he speaks, the boys and Angel whip around startled, "You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam laughs a little.

Dean grins and raises a fist, "Recycle, man."

The ranger didn't look an inch convinced, "Bull." Sam's eyes flicked between them, the three don't move as he points, "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

"Uh… _Yes_." Angel grins, "Yes we are. Love that… _Haley_. Haven't seen her… in _awhile_ to say thje least. Heh..."

The ranger bristled, "Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, _so_ it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" The shake their heads, "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will." Dean grins, "Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That is putting it mildly."

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." The Ranger eyes Dean who raises his eyebrows.

As they exited the ranger station Dean hel the piece of paper, laughing, earning a look from Sam, "What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"He means: _dad left us coordinates that point to Blackwater Ridge so why aren't we just going straight there_? Why all the theatricts with the Haley chick?"

Dean looks to them as they stop next to the impala, "I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"

"The kids probably just camping, Dean." Angel points out, "I mean, he put in _dates_."

"You said it yourself, since when are there coincidences with us in this life?"

"Alright, alright."

Sam wasn't convinced, "I still think we should just stop wasting time and head into the ridge."

"Since when are you two all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?"

"Since now." Sam turns away and gets in the car

Dean looks to Angel impressed with a grin. She sighs, "Wipe that look off your face. That's not a good thing."

 _ **Haley Collins House:**_

"You must be Haley Collins." Dean smiles charmingly when she opens the door, "I'm Dean, this is Sam and Angel, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

Haley hesitates, studying them, "Lemme see some ID." Sam pulls out a fake ID with the name ' _Samuel Cole_ ' and holds it up for her to study. She did them opened the door wider, "Come on in."

"Thanks."

The door swings open and she catches sight of the Impala, "That yours?"

Dean smirks, "Yeah."

She smiles back, "Nice car."

As she turns to lead them into the kitchen Angel swats him in the back of the head and mouths for him to keep it in his pants. Entering the kitchen another young man was sitting at the table on a laptop.

Sam turns to her, "So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?"

Haley comes back into the room with a bowl she places on the table, "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

Angel nods, "Maybe he just doesn't have reception."

"He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asks

"He wouldn't do that." Ben, the youngest brother, piped up

Dean eyed Ben, who looks away from him as Haley puts more food on the table, "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

The three Winchester's looked at eachother knowingly, "Can we see the pictures he sent you?"

"Yeah." On a laptop, Haley pulls up pictures, "That's Tommy." she clicks twice and another picture comes up, then the still frame opening the latest video.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."

Sam spots a shadow flicking past, as does Angel and they look to each other knowingly. Dean turns to Haile, "Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing."

"Then maybe I'll see you there." At their eye she explains, "Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel."

Angel nods as well, "I think we all can relates, actually."

"Hey," Sam motions, "Do you mind forwarding these to me?"

"Sure."

 _ **Later on at a local bar...**_

"Whats up, douches?" Angel took a seat in front of her brothers and Sam closes his laptop, "Find anything good?"

"Groups of campers seem to go missing every 22-23 years."

"Found that too, Sammy." She hands over a newspaper article, "And i also found a potential lead. In 'fifty-nine one camper survived one of these supposed grizzly attacks. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

The boys look at The Lost Creek Gazette, "Is there a name?"

Angel Grinned, "They call him Old Man Shaw. Lets go. I already got an address."

 _ **Shaw House...**_

Old man Shaw led them inside as he lit a cigarette in his mouth, "Look, rangers, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly?" Sam interrupts, "That's what attacked them?"

Shaw takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out, and nods a fearful look taking place on his face. Angel rose her brow and studies him, "And all the other victims that year? Bear attacks?"

A pause sounded before Dean continued, "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Another pause as Old Man Shaw took a hard swallow, "If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." He sits down, "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

Sam sits down across from Shaw, "Mr. Shaw, what did you see?"

Shaw pauses, "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I _heard_ it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" Shaw nods, "Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. _It unlocked it_. Do you know of a _bear_ that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?"

"Dragged them off into the night." Shaw shakes his head, "Why it left me alive… been asking myself that ever since." He paused but his hands go to his collar, "Did leave me this, though." He opens his collar to reveal three long scars. _Claw marks_. The three winchesters lean forward to study them as Shaw continues, "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

 _ **Back at the motel...**_

The three Winchesters walk the length of a corridor with rooms on either side discussing the case. Angel led, "Okay so Demons wouldn't go about waiting to pick uoff people in the woods to kill and they don't have to unlock doors."

Sam nods, "So it's probably something else, something corporeal."

" _Corporeal_?" Dean repeats impressed, "Excuse _me_ , professor."

"Shut up. So what do you think?"

Dean takes a breath, thinking, "The claws, the speed that it moves… could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's _corporeal_." Dean points, "Which means _we can kill it._ " They come into the parking lot and Dean opens the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and props it open with a shotgun. He puts some guns in a duffel bag.

Sam leans in, "We cannot let that Haley girl go out there."

Angel motioned earning an eye from her middle brother, "Kind of in agreement here. I mean they're not hunters. It's way too dangerous."

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

Sam nods serious, "Yeah."

Dean centers them both, "Her brother's missing, guys. She's not gonna just sit this out. Would you?" He looks to Angel who immediately shakes her head no, "Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend."

He picked up his duffel bag as Angel readied her own, "Fine, but when we find it, one of us is staying back with them. We can't let another person die on our watch."

"Alright. No arguments."

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam slams the weapons box shut when she was done, then the trunk earning glares from both siblings, "Now we gotta babysit too?" They both stare at him, heated, "What?"

"Nothing." Dean throws the duffel bag at Sam and walks off. Angel shakes her head at her little brother before taking leave as well. Sam stares after them, emotion in his eyes.

The next morning Dean pulls the impala up to the beginning of the forest where Haley and Ben stood staring with another man, Roy. They exit the car and Sam as well as Angel retrieve the duffle bags.

Dean smiles, "You guys got room for two more?"

Haley regarded him, "Wait, you want to come with us?"

Roy stepped up, "Who are these guys?"

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue."

Sam heads past everyone and Roy watched him before turning back to Dean and Angel, "You're rangers?"

"That's right."

Haley looked them over, "And you're hiking out in biker boots, leather and jeans?"

"Sweetie." Angel walked forward, "I don't do cargo shorts."

Dean laughs at that as he smiles at Haley and follows Angel over to Sam. Roy turns, glaring, "What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt."

Sam and Angel turn back but Dean answers, "Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all."


	8. Ch 2 Section 2

**Act Two**

The group hikes through the forest, Roy in the lead, then Dean Angel, Haley, Ben, and Sam bringing up the rear. The Winchesters were armed and ready as well as Roy. Dean eyed the man, "Roy, you said you did a little hunting?"

"Yeah, more than a _little_."

" _Uh-huh_. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

" _Dean_." Angel warns but he waves her back

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear."

Dean passes him, "Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?"

Roy grabs him roughly and Angel tensed as did Sam who looked on from behind, Dean eyed him, "Whatcha doin, Roy?"

Roy grabs a stick and pokes the bear trap Dean had almost stepped in, "You should watch where you're stepping. _Ranger_."

Dean laughs tightly, looking to his sister, "Its a bear trap."

"I see that." She shook her head, watching Roy walk away, she motions, "I don't like him."

Dean laughs and repeats her words, "I see that."

They hike on but Haley looks annoyed and catches up to Dean, grabbing his coat and twisting him, Angel stops as well more than a little annoyed that they had to deal with the interruptions, "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying _duffel bags_. You're not rangers. So who the hell are you?"

Ben goes past Haley and Dean gives Sam and Angel an expression to go on by; to which they listen.

Dean watches them go for a moment before turning back to Haley, "Sam, Angel and I are siblings, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

She frowns, "Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

"I'm telling you now." He shrugs, "'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever. So we okay?"

Haley paused but smirked smally at him, "Yeah, okay."

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean pulls out a big bag of peanut M&Ms and sticks his hand in the bag as he hikes on.

Later on, Roy still leading, followed by Angel Sam, Ben, Hale and Dean, he turns, "This is it. Blackwater Ridge."

Sam heads past Roy, "What coordinates are we at?"

Roy pulls out a GPS, which reads N 35o 45.383, W 111o 00.55, "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

Angel walks around, stopping next to her brothers, "This is weird… not a peep in the middle of the wilderness? Not even bugs?"

"Yeah." Dean listened as well, "Eeery."

Roy looks to them, "I'm gonna go take a look around."

Angel shook her head, "Not a good idea to do alone, _friend_."

"That's cute, sweetheart." He smiles earning a glare from her and the boys, "Don't worry about me." Roy waves his gun and pushes between the boys to retake the lead.

Angel shook her head, "Ill go with him." She motions, "You two babysit."

Dean turns back to the others as they catch up, "All right, everybody stays together. Let's go."

"Holy hell…"

They came across Tommy campsite which was demolished completely. The tents were ripped apart, blood smeared around and the belonginging were scattered everywhere. The blood was even smeared around the trees and sleeping bags which were also tarnished.

"Dean!" Angel yelled, "Sam! Get over here!"

The group runs to her immediately and come to a halt when they find the and see the campsite. Grief overcame Haley, "Oh my god."

Roy nods around, "Looks like a grizzly."

Angel shook her head, looking up to survey all the blood over the trees, "No way _that_ was a grizzly…"

"Tommy?!" Haley takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite, "Tommy!"

Sam moves to catch up with her, "Shh."

"Tommy!"

"Shh-hh-hh!"

"Why?"

"Because whatever did this," Angel motions around as she surveyed everything, "Could still be lurking, so screaming might not be the best idea. Unless you wanna lead it over here again."

"Hey." Dean barked and made eye contact with his siblings, they walked over and knelt next to him, "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." They stood, "I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog."

"No doubt about that." Angel agrees, "I've never seen their work look anything like this."

They go back to the campsite where Haley picks up Tom's cell phone; it's bloody. She cries as she turns the phone over and the back is open. Dean crouches next to her, giving her a sympathetic stare, "Hey, he could still be alive."

Haley gives him a look that said she wasnt exactly in agreement but before she could voice it a frantic voice was heard, "Help! Help!" Roy leads the way as everyone runs to the aid of the shouter, "Help! Somebody!"

But they find no one. Haley looks around, frantic, "It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?"

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat as he and Angel share a look, he turned, "Everybody back to camp!" But when the team arrived, all the supplies are missing.

"Our packs!"

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone."

"What the hell is going on?"

"This… thing is freaking toying with us." Angel growled

Sam nods, "It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone," Roy corrects, "Some nut job out there just stole all our gear."

Dean comes over to Sam and Angel at Sams beckoning, "We need to speak. In private." The stray a little out of hearing distance from the group and Sam stops, "Good. Let me see Dad's journal." Dean hands it over

Angel watched him flip through it frantically, "What are you thinking, Sam?"

He stops when he finds a particular page, "This. Check that out." He points to a First Nations–style drawing of a figure

Dean shook his head, "Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."

"I dont know, Dean…" Angel commented as she read the passage, "This looks like our perp. The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice, i mean its pretty spot on actually."

Dean groaned, "Great." he lifted his pistol, "Well then this is useless."

Ange hands back John's journal, "Alright well this means Sams was right before when he said we shouldn't have brought these people along. These things are a bitch to kill, Dean. We gotta get everybody to safety. _Now_."

Sam nods and leads them back to the campsite before addressing the group, "All right, listen up, it's time to go."

"He's right." Angel nods, addressing Haley, "Things have gotten… increasingly more complicated. Its way to dangerous for you to be here."

Haley eyes him, "What?"

"Listen sweetheart, don't worry." Roy grinned motioning back to his gun, "Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it."

"Okay, _you_ need to stop calling me _sweetheart_." Angels glare could probably burn a hole through him, "And it's not _me_ that we're worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. _Now_."

" _One_ , you're talking nonsense. _Two_ , you're in no position to give anybody orders." He stepped up a little, " _Sweetheart_."

Dean, who was growing more and more irate wit Roy as was Sam, leans a little forward, "Relax."

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right?" Sam added walking over to the man, "We're trying to protect you."

Roy steps right into Sam's space, " _You_ protect _me_? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night!"

"Yeah?" he scoffs, "It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

Roy laughs, "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen-"

Dean pushes Sam back away from the man and Haley gets in between as well, "Roy!"

Dean points at his brother, "Chill out."

Angel rolls her eyes, "Just let him kick his ass. He's called me sweetheart like 43 times today."

"Not helping, Angel."

"Stop." Haley commanded, "Stop it. Everybody just stop. _Look_. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

A long pause came over them as the Winchesters looked at one another then to her. Angel glared but motioned to Dean who started, "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

Haley watched him, "How?"


	9. Ch 2 Section 3

**Act Three**

The group continued to build a campfire as Dean drew the symbols that would stop a Wendigo in the sand. Haley pokes at the fire watching him then shifts to Angel, not quite believing what they were saying, " _One_ more time."

"Hes drawing Anasazi symbols for protection." She explains, surveying them, "They cant cross over these things so we should be good for the night."

Roy laughs with a gun slung over his shoulder and Dean glares from where he stood, "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." He motions for Angel to follow him and they go over to sit next to Sam, who is at the edge of the campsite, "You wanna tell us what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean-"

"Oh don't even try to say you're fine, Sammy." Angel interrupts, "You're so far from fine there's no line anymore, buddy.

Dean nods in agreement, "You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. _I'm_ supposed to be the _belligerent_ one, and _Angels_ the _bitchy/moody_ one, _you're_ the _reasonable_ one, remember?"

Angel glares, " _Classy_."

Sam laughs a little but quiets, frowning again, "Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a _message_ , a _sign_ , right?"

Dean took a breath this time, "Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Probably not."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

"This is why." Dean holds up John's journal, "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, _saving_ people, _hunting_ things."

Sam shakes his head, "That makes no sense."

Angel gives him a small smile, "It makes perfect sense, Sam. It's the family business."

"Well why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"Dunno." Dean shrugs, "But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

"Same." Angel agrees, "These people need help and a wendigo needs to be killed. We gotta job to do."

"No. No, I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man."

Sam looks down, then back up at them, "How do you two do it? How does Dad do it?"

Angel looks over at Haley and Ben and nods, "Well for one, them. I mean, our familys been messed up our whole life but uh now I figure maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable."

They paused, "I'll tell you what else helps." Sam looks back at Dean, "Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can."

A twig snaps and someone screams off in the distance, "Help me! Please!"

Dean and Angel both stand and ready their weaopns as Sam shines a flashlight about.

"Help! Help me!"

"He's trying to draw us out." Dean said, looking around the trees at the fast moving creature, "Just stay cool, stay put."

Roy loks over, "Inside the magic circle?"

"Roy," Angel growled, "Shut up for once."

"Help! Help me!" Angry growling and tearing sounded

Roy points his gun at the sound, "Okay, that's no grizzly."

"Believe us now?"

Haley talks to Ben, "It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise."

Something rushes past and Haley shrieks. Sam backs everybody up, "Its here."

Roy shoots at the rustling, then again, "I hit it!" He bolts after the thing immediately

"Roy no!" Angel called, but it was too late, "Damn it." She bolted after him, straight at his heels, holding her flare gun tightly

"Angel! Stop!"

"Angel!"

They boys both frantically called after her but she didn't listent, "Crap." Dean turns to Haley and Ben, "Dont move." Haley's holding a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon as Dean and Sam run after Roy and Angel

"It's over here!" Roy called, "It's in the tree!"

"Roy stop!" Angel yelled, "You pissed it of. We need-"

The Wendigo reaches down from the tree and snaps Roys neck beofre grabbing angel and taking off.

"Angel!" Dean yelled

"No!" Sam shines the flashlight around frantically but they cant see her or hear her


	10. Ch 2 Section 4

**Act Four**

Sam is sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding John's journal and playing with a lanyard attached to it as Dean tried to stay calm so he could keep Haley and Ben calm. Both boys felt like they were at their wits end though. First their father went missing and now their sister had been taken.

Haley shook her head, crying, "I don't… I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real."

Deans gaze hardened, "I wish I could tell you different."

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

"We don't. But we're safe for now." His mind drifted to Angel though and how she wasn't while they just sat and waited

"How do you know about this stuff?"

Dean took a long paus, considering his words to her before he answered, "Kind of runs in the family."

Sam, not being able to sit anymore got up and went over to them. He gave his brother a look, "Hey." Haley stands up, "So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch and find Angel."

Dean grins, "Well, hell, you know I'm in."

Sam shows the wendigo page of John's journal to Haley and Ben, " _Wendigo_ is a Cree Indian word. It means ' _evil that devours_ '."

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter."

"How's a man turn into one of those things?"

Dean picks a couple things up off the ground, "Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

Ben points, "Like the Donner Party."

Sam nods and goes on, "Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality."

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry."

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley looks to Dean, "How can either of them still be alive?"

Deans jaw tensed as he threw a strong look to Sam, then back to Haley, "More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, _if our sister is_ , it's keeping them somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically-"

Dean holds up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up, "We gotta torch the sucker."

 _ **Mine: Angel**_

Angel grimaced as she woke up rom the pain in her upper body as well as her head. She hung painfully from rope bindings tied to her wrists and tasted blood from being knocked unconscious. She remembers chasing after Roy and seeing his neck getting snapped, wondering why the hell she was even alive right now. A mine shaft lets in enough light to let Angel see two men hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. As well as an assortment of other corpses with them. Before she could say anything to them though angry terrifying growling sounded. The man closest to her, one she recognized as a very disheveled and injured Tommy, looked to her and started shushing her immediately. Warning her to quiet, something the other man couldn't do. The other man spots a tall skinny shape and starts screaming terrified. Tommy does his best to turn away and does close his eyes tightly as the man yells and Angel grew petrified as she watched, trying to loosen her restraints with no luck.

 _ **Forest: One Day Later**_

Sam is leads the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. Haley follows, then Ben, then Dean. He stops, studying the claw marks and blood that marred the trees.

Dean catches up to him at the hesitation, "What is it?"

Sam motions to the trees where there are bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere, "You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow."

Angry growling was heard and the boys whip around as the trees rustle. Haley, who is standing under a tree, looked down when blood drips on her shirt. She then leaps out of the way as Roy's corpse lands where she'd stood.

Dean runs over, his heart accelerating, thinking the worst to examine the body as Sam goes over to Haley, "You okay?" To Dean, "You got it?"

"It's Roy." Dean answered, relief was evident but still grim. "His neck is broken."

Sam helps Haley up and more growling erupts from the trees. Dean rushes the group, "Okay, run, run, go!"

Everybody takes off but Ben falls to the ground almost immediately and the boys hurry back to help him up, dividing the group two and two.

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." Sam helps him

Dean looks around, "Where's Haley? She was right behind me!"

Her scream sounds and Ben looks up, terrified, "Haley?"

The three of them take off after her only to find the Molotov cocktail Dean gave her on the ground shattered, the bottle broken.


	11. Ch 2 Section 5 and Epilogue

**Act Five**

Ben shook his head, trying to keep it together, "If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?"

"Honestly?" Sam turned from discussing strategy with Dean, "I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off."

Something catches Deans eye and he grins as he finds a trail of peanut M&Ms and picks one up. The night before Angel was taken he'd given her his jacket to because she was cold. The Wendigo must've taken them this way eventually, "They went this way."

Sam and Ben catch up to him and Sam gives his brother a look, "I don't get it…"

"I gave her my jacket the other night. She must've found the M&Ms and used em." Dean scoffs, "We've been going in the right direction this whole time."

Sam laughs, "It's better than breadcrumbs."

Dean tosses the M&M away and the three follow the trail closely. They come to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says _WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL_. The boys look at eachother then tp Ben before shrugging and going inside. Ben follows. Above the entrance is a larger sign that says _KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE_. Once inside the mine Dean shines the flashlight ahead of them. Angry growling was heard and Dean shut the thing off before pulling the three of them against the wall. The Wendigo comes towards them slowly and Sam covers Bens mouth before he can scream but instead of attacking it takes a different tunnel at the boys keep going the opposite way. The floorboards creak and the three fall through the floor; landing on a pile of bones. There is another pile nearby of skulls. Ben spots them and leaps backward.

Sam takes his arm, "Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay."

"Sam." Dean called and they look up to see that Angel and Haley are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. Sam and Dean run to Angel as Ben goes to Haley.

"Angel!" Dean yelled as they came over to her, "Come on, wake up!"

"Angel!" Sam shook her a little harder and she opened them slowly, the boys both took a breath, "Hey, you okay?"

""You ain't lookin so hot, sis."

She winces, "I'm not sure yet. But at least i'm still breathing."

"Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!" Ben yelled

"Get me down."

Sam cut Angel down as Dean made sure she didn't fall and bust her face more than it already was. After Ben helped Haley they helped them over to an empty patch of floor and got them sat down.

Angel hissed in a noise and the boys stopped, Sam looked her over, "You sure you're alright?"

She grimaces but motioned them on, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Where is that thing? Did you get it?"

"No." Dean answers, "But he's gone for now."

Haley divests herself of rope, stands up, spots Tom still hanging and starts crying, "Tommy…" She touches Toms cheek gently and his head jerks up. She jumps back and shrieks before turning to Sam and Dean, "Cut him down!" They ran over to do so as she she held her brothers gaze, "We're gonna get you home."

Angel looks over and smiles wide as she notices the stolen supplies are piled in the corner, "Check it out."

"Flare guns." Sam smiles, "That'll work."

Dean grins when she throws him one and laughs as he twirls the guns. They head down a tunnel, Dean and Sam in the lead with the flare guns, Angel following limping fast behind them, holding her ribs, and Haley and Ben supporting Tom, who is limping as well but in worse shape.

Growling sound and Dean stopped, "Looks like someone's home for supper."

Fear clouded Haley's voice, "We'll never outrun it."

Angel took a steadying breath, "She's right guys."

Dean studies her before looking back at the others then to Sam, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Guys-"

"You're hurt. You can't run." Dean dismisses, "All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Angel. They're gonna get you out of here."

Haley frowned, "What are you gonna do?"

Dean winks and starts walking and yelling, "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good!"

The rest of Deans words grow indistinct the further away he gets. They wait until he is a safe distance away before Sam begins to move. He helps Angel, moving her first, "All right, come on! Hurry!"

They run hurrying down the tunnel but the growling follows them instead of Dean. Sam points the gun at it, then lowers the gun and turns to Angel, "Get them outta here."

The blood drained from her face, "Sam, _no_."

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Sam!" She yelled, "Damn it! Let's go!" She led them along the mine tunnel as Sam holds the flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel.

"Come on. Come on." Growling sounds again and Sam turns: the Wendigo is right in his face. He shoots and misses, then runs after his sister and the Collinses.

Relief flooded Angels face as he caught up, "Sam!" Then the grim reality as he grabbed her roughly and took off with the group, "Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry." They run to the end of the tunnel, cut off, the Wendigo right behind, "Get behind me."

The thing stalks them, growling, taking its time as Dean comes up behind it, "Hey!" The Wedigot turns and Dean shoots it in the stomach. The flare goes off and the Wendigo goes up in flames. He grins, "Not bad, huh?"

 **Epilogue**

Later on in the night an ambulance loads up Tom as two Poliever Officers interview Ben, Sam, and Angel, who's already been patched up. The Officer looked at Ben dumbfounded, "And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?"

"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds."

Sam nods as did Angel, "We pissed it off. Guess we know that's not what you do to fend of grizzlies." She laughed

The officer nods, "All right, we'll go after it first thing."

Haley talks to Dean, who've both already been patched up, "So I don't know how to thank you." Dean smirks lasciviously making Haley smile despite herself, "Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah."

A paramedic comes up to Haley, "You riding with your brother?"

"Yeah." The paramedic heads back to the ambulance and she turns to Ben who just walked up with Sam and Angel, "Let's go." Ben nods goodby to Sam and Angel as Haley kisses Dean on the cheek, "I hope you find your father." As they head for the ambulance she waved, "Thanks Sam. Thanks Angel."

They climb in the ambulance with Tom who is shirtless and bandaged as Sam sits on the Impala's hood with Dean and Angel. Dean grimaced looking himself over, "Man, I hate camping."

Sam nods, "Me too."

"Same." She looks to them grimacing a little, "How about we let the next camping/wendigo camping trip fall into Asas lap? Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Dean nods, he sent an eye to their little brother, "Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime?" He looks over, smirking, "I'm driving."

Angel laughs as Dean stays still for a moment but she eyes him as he tosses his keys in the air to Sam, "Wait… you're kidding?"

"Nope."

Sam grinned, "Get in the car."


	12. Chapter Three: Home

_**Episode Summary:**_ _Sam (Jared Padalecki) is haunted by a vision of a woman trapped in his childhood house and convinces a reluctant Dean (Jensen Ackles) and Angel (Katheryn Winnick) that they need to go home. Upon arrival, they meet the woman in Sam's premonition and she reveals that the house is haunted. Looking into their personal history, the brothers discover their father had visited a psychic (guest star Loretta Devine, "Waiting to Exhale," "Crash") after their mother's death and they turn to the same woman for answers of their own. Together they discover a malevolent poltergeist has inhabited the house and set out to exorcise it, but are blindsided when another unseen spirit steps in._

 **A/N:** _I will only be doing my top like 10-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!_

ALSO: _Quick disclaimer i forgot to put down I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE IS COURTESY OF THE CW. Thanks! :)_

 **Ch 3: Home**

 _Five Weeks (Episodes) Later:_

In the morning Sam sat drawing a picture of a tree after his disturbing dream as Angel showered and as Dean researched on the computer, "All right. I've been cruisin' some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali –- its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas. Hey." Sam looks up from his drawing, "Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"

"No." He answered too quickly as Angel came out of the bathroom fully dressed a towel wrapped around her hair and a toothbrush in her mouth, "I'm listening. Keep going."

"Oh. Tell him about the _three shots_ guy. _That's_ my favorite."

" _Right_." Dean points, "A Sacramento man shot himself in the head. _Three times."_

Angel nods, interested and looks over to an extremely zoned out Sam, she took out the toothbrush and waved her hand in his face, " _Yo_ , Sam, what's with you? You've been like _white out brain_ all morning. How does someone _shooting themself three times in the head_ not get you in gear?"

Sam ignored her but studied his picture, " _Wait_... I've seen this."

"Seen _what_?" Dean asks coming over to them

Angel looks over his shoulder, "A _tree_?"

Sam gets up from the bed and goes searching through his duffel bag He finds a photo of their family from when he was a baby. He compares the tree in the photo to his drawing and they are the same, "Guys, I know where we have to go next."

Dean and Angel looked at each other before looking to him, "Where?"

"Back home – back to _Kansas_."

Angel laughs, "You're kidding right? We're not going back there..."

At his serious look Dean gaped at him as well, "Okay, _random_. Where'd _that_ come from?"

Sam showed them the photo, "All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?" They nodded, "And it didn't burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?"

Dean looked to Angel who shrugged uncomfortably, "Yeah, yeah, Sam they rebuilt it. _So_?"

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but….the people who live in our old house – I think they might be in danger."

"Sam that doesn't make any sense."

"Why would you think that?"

"Uh… it's just, um…" He looked nervous and tight lipped as he skipped over the truth, "Look, just trust me on this, okay?" He starts to walk away but Dean and Angel follows him

"Wait, whoa, whoa, _trust_ you?" Dean repeated incredulously

"Yeah."

" _No, no, no_ ," Angel added, "You don't get to go all _Sixth Sense weird_ with the _death_ house and say to _trust_ you without some more information buddy. That's not how this is working."

"Yeah." Dean agreed, "Come on, man, that's weak. You gotta give us a little bit more than that."

"I can't really explain it is all."

"Well, tough." Dean stated, coldly, motioning between he and Angel who now had the toothbrush back in her mouth but was staring at her youngest brother incredulously, "We're not goin' anywhere until you do."

Sam sighs, sealing his lips but they wait expectantly, he rolls his eyes, "I have these… nightmares."

Dean nods, "I've noticed."

"We both have." Angel nodded, spitting out the last of the toothpaste and rinsing the brush, "You're pretty loud."

"Well sometimes…" He motions, "They come true."

Angels face scrunched up, confused, "Uh…"

Dean also looked stunned, "Come again?"

"Like Deja Vu little brother?"

"No." He took a steadying breath, "Look… I dreamt about Jessica's death – for days before it happened."

"So you think you have premonitions… that's what this… tree in front of our house is about? Angel asks

Dean shook his head as he sat on the bed, "Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, guys, this has to mean something, right?"

Angel quieted as she leaned on the wall, not looking at him and Dean just looked at him overwhelmed, "I don't know."

Sam sat in between them at the table, "What do you mean you don't know? Guys this woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!"

"We don't know that, Sam." Angel snapped, "We don't know anything, _anything_ about _whatever_ the hell you've got in your head, man." She pierced him with a stare, "I mean you kept this from us for how long? _That you've got some big bad ass shining power?_ And now you wanna run back home too? _What_?"

"Yeah…" Dean scoffed earning their attention, "Especially when…"

Sam eyed him, "When what?"

"When we swore we'd never step foot back there." Angel finished just as sadly, eyes piercing the floor just as sadly, "Look Sam, you didn't see what happened. You were a baby. Dean and i… we seen everything. Its alot to go back to."

"Look, guys, we have to check this out." Sam said softly, "Just to make sure."

Dean nods, "I know we do."

Angel shook her head, not liking this one bit but she was outnumbered now, "I guess we do now."

 _ **Winchester House**_

Sam looked at his siblings as they pulled up to the familiar house, "You two gonna be alright?"

"Rain check on that answer."

"Yeah i'll get back to you on that too." Sam got out first and Dean looked back at his older sister, recognizing that all too familiar grim look in her eye, "You alright Ang?"

"No." She sighed, "But we're here anyway so we might as well get it over with."

They get out of the car and got to knock on the front door. Jenny, a young blond answers. Sam is shocked that she is the same woman from his dream but the other too Winchesters dont recognize her. They do however note Sams demeanor and recognition.

She looks them over expectantly, "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal-"

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean and my sister, Angel." Sam quickly interrupted, "We used to live here. You know, we were just driving' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place."

"Winchester." She repeated with a smile, "Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night."

"You did?"

She nods and steps aside, "Come on in. Im Jenny."

The four of them go to the kitchen where where two kids were occupied. One with doing homework and the other in a playpen, "Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!"

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie." She takes a sippy cup out of the refrigerator and hands it to him, "But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy."

Angel laugh and waves back when he waves to her, "He's adorable."

"Thanks." Jenny walks over to the other child, "Sari, this is Sam, Angel and Dean. They used to live here."

Sari looks up, "Hi."

Dean waves, Angel smiles and Sam nods, "Hey, Sari."

Dean turns to the mom, "So, you just moved in?"

"Yeah, from Wichita."

"You got family here, or….?"

"No. I just, uh…" She looks away, "Needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job- I mean, as soon as I find one. New house."

Angel nods idling around, looking at everything and trying not to let the painful memories surface, "So, do you love it?"

She laughed tightly, "Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home- I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here." Dean smiles weakly, "But this place has its issues."

Sam eyed her, curious, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"Flickering lights huh?" Angel repeats looking to Sam and Dean

Deans jaw tenses, "That's too bad. What else?"

"Um…sink backed up, there's rats in the basement." She pauses, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

Dean wasn't offended and dismissed her apology, "No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?"

"It's just the scratching, actually."

"Mom?" Sari calls and Jenny kneels down next to her, "Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

Sam knelt, "What, Sari?"

"The thing in my closet."

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets." She looked up to the three of them expectantly, "Right?"

"Right." Angel smiled tightly, "No, no, of course not."

"She had a nightmare the other night."

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom- and it was on fire." At that revelation all three of them tensed, shocked, this really could be the thing that killed their mother and destroyed their lives...


	13. Ch 3 Section 2

**Act Two:**

The three of them walked back to the car and Sam turned to them, "You hear that? A figure on fire."

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?" Dean asks

"Yeah."

Angel scoffs, sending a glance back at the house warily, "And you heard what she explained right? Scratching, flickering lights, all signs of a malevolent spirit."

Dean shook his head, dismissing her comment abruptly, "Yeah, well, I'm more freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin' true, Sam."

Sam panicked, "Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you guys think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?"

"Sam," Angel quipped, "We don't know! We don't have enough information yet!"

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?"

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam," Dean answered this time, "We don't know yet."

"Well, those people are in danger." Sam points, looking to both of the intensely, "We have to get 'em out of that house."

Angel rolled her eyes, "And we will."

"No, I mean _now_."

"And how you gonna do that, huh?" Dean stopped him, "You got a story that she's gonna believe?"

Sam shifted, irritated, "Then what are we supposed to do?"

 _ **Gas Station:**_

"We just gotta chill out, that's all." Dean instructed, "You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?"

Sam sighs deeply splaying his hands on the roof of the impala as Angel leaned next to him, "We'd try to figure out what we were dealin' with. We'd dig into the history of the house."

"Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened." Angel added

Sam turned, "Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you two actually remember?"

"About that night, you mean?" Dean asks, as Angel quieted

"Yeah."

"Not much. I remember the fire…the heat." He pauses for a moment then looks to his older sister, "And then Angel taking you and getting us out of there."

Sam looked her over, "You did?"

"Yeah…" She said softly, "You never knew that?"

Sam shook his head, "No."

Dean studied her, "What do you remember Ang?"

She took a breath, "Uh… waking up to some creepy ass figure in my room with creepy ass yellow eyes. I blinked and it was gone and then Dad was screaming and the place was on fire and i took you guys outside." She thought about it for a second, trying to remember all those memories she blacked out, "I guess it could've been some kind of benevolent evil spirit… but i don't really remember all that much."

Dean nods, looking away and moving on, "Well we all know Dads story. Mom was….was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her."

"And he never had a theory about what did it?"

"If he did, he kept it to himself. Even after i told him what i saw."

Dean scoffed, "God knows we asked him enough times."

"Yellow eyes, huh?" She nods and he sighs, "Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's goin' on now…we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing."

Angel nods as well, "Yeah. We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time." She looked to Dean, "Sound good?"

"Yeah."

Sam looked to them after a pause, "Does this feel like just another job to you?"

Dean says nothing and Angel swallows before motioning, "I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." She walks away. After turning a corner, she stands next to the bathroom door and takes out her cell phone. After making sure no one can see her, she dials a number her heart racing erratically

" _This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235._ "

"Dad? I know I've left you messages before and i know you're busy hunting whatever the hell you're hunting, but… " She clears her throat, "But I'm with Sam and Dean. And we're in Lawrence of all places. And there's something' in our old house, Dad. Something terrible. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but…" Her voice breaks and she pauses barely keeping herself together, "I don't know what to do. I need you here to tell me what to do. Tell me if this is too dangerous for the boys for us ot whatever… tell me what we're dealing with here..." She begins to cry, "So, whatever you're doing, Dad, if you could get here. Please. I need your help." She hangs up sadly, with tears in her eyes and falling down her cheeks

 _ **Guenthers Auto Repair...**_

The three Winchester kids are talking to the owner of the garage, Angel motions around, "So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?"

"That's right, sweet heart." the owner nodded, "A long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh…twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?"

Dean waved, "Oh, we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of 'em."

"Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?"

"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind."

"Well…he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that." He laughs, "And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing." The three nod, "But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those three kids."

Sam shifts, "But that was before the fire?"

"That's right."

"He ever talk about that night?"

"No, not at first." He shook his head, "I think he was in shock."

"Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?"

"Oh, he wasn't thinkin' straight. He said somethin' caused that fire and killed Mary."

"He did?" Angel asked,"He ever say what did it?"

"Nothin' _did_ it. It was an accident – an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help, but…"

"But what?"

"Oh, he just got worse and worse."

"How?"

"Oh, he started readin' these strange ol' books. He started goin' to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader?" Dean repeated excitedly, "Uh, do you have a name?"

The owner scoffs, "No."

Owner shrugs to them, "Cant be hard to find in a town this small."


	14. Ch 3 Section 3

**Act Three**

The car is parked by a payphone, where Sam is looking through a phonebook, "All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's, uh –" He laughs, "There's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley—"

"Wait, wait." Dean stopped, " _Missouri Moseley_?"

"What?"

" _That's_ a psychic?" He asked

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

"Why?" Angel pressed Dean, not thinking the name had any sort of importance to her, "Sound familiar?"

Dean goes into the backseat of the car and pulls out John's journal, "In Dad's journal… here, look at this." He opens to the first page, "First page, first sentence, read that."

" _I went to Missouri and I learned the truth_."

Dean shrugged, "I always thought he meant the state."

Angel rose a brow, "But now you think he means a psychic?" At his eye she shrugged and started to get into the car, "Can't hurt to check it out."

 _ **Missouri Moseleys house...**_

Missouri Moseley, an older woman, escorted a man out of the house as the three Winchester iblings sat on the couch waiting, "All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." The man thanks her and she closes the front door behind him, "Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

Angel smirks then eyes her, "Why not tell him?"

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news." The three stare at her, "Well? _Sam, Dean, Angel_ come on already, I ain't got all day." She leaves the room and the three exchange a confused look before following her into the next room, "Well, lemme look at ya." She laughs, "Angel, my oh my, you're the _spittin_ image of your mother. You've grown up to look just like her darlin." She turns, "Oh, and you boys grew up handsome." She points a finger at Dean, "And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too." Dean glares at her while Angel chuckles and Sam smirks, "Sam." She grabs his hand, "Oh, honey… I'm sorry about your girlfriend." The three are shocked, "And your father– he's missin'?"

Sam gaped, "How'd you know all that?"

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now."

Angel raises a perfectly arched brow, "So you can read minds?"

" _Skeptic_?" She grinned, "Those are my _favorite_ customers."

Dean shifted, "Where's our dad? Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

" _Don't know_? Well, you're supposed to be a _psychic_ , right?"

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a _magician_? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. _Sit_ , please." Sam smirks at Dean and after a cautious look from Angel they sit down. Missouri snaps at Dean, "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!"

Angel flicked a glare at him, " _Dean_."

"I didn't do anything!"

"But you were thinkin' about it." Dean raises his eyebrows

Sam smiles, getting back to business, "Okay. So, our dad – when did you first meet him?"

"He came for a reading a few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say… I drew back the curtains for him."

"Ah." Angel nods, "So you told him what goes bump in the night?"

"Pretty much."

"What about the fire?" Dean asked, "Do you know about what killed our mom?"

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?"

"I…" She paused before shaking her head

Sam pressed, "What was it?"

Her voice became soft, "I don't know. _Oh_ , but it was _evil_." She looks up at them, "So…you think somethin' is back in that house?"

"Definitely."

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?"

"We don't know." Sam answered, "But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once – it just feels like something's starting."

Dean scoffs, "That's a comforting thought."

Angel smirks, "Just another thing to keep us warm at night."

 _ **Back at the Winchester House...**_

Angel knocked on the door of the house with Dean, Sam and Missouri behind her. Jenny answered the door looking disheveled and looked at them warily, "Angel, Sam, Dean. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Jenny." Sam smiles moving to the side, "This is our friend, Missouri."

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house." Angel gave her a smile as well, "You know, for old time's sake."

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy."

"Listen, Jenny, it's important." Dean quips and gets a quick smack in the head from Missouri, " _Ow_!"

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" She turns to Jenny, "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out."

Dean looks stunned, his siblings entertained and Jenny shifted, "About what?"

"About this house."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?"

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little." Jenny looks unsure and a few moments later, Missouri and the three Winchester siblings are in Saris bedroom, "If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it."

Sam looked around,m "Why?"

Angels breath sped up as her gut feeling got worse and worse, "Sam this use to be your nursery. This was where mom died."

Sam glances at the ceiling. While Missouri and Angel look around the room, Dean pulls out his EMF meter, Missouri eyed it, "That an EMF?"

"Yeah."

" _Amateur_." Dean glares at her. He nudges Sam and shows him that the EMF is beeping frantically, "I don't know if you three should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom."

Sam looked over to her, "Wait, are you sure?" She nods, "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different."

"Different how?" Angel asked, "What is it?"

"Not it." She opens the closet, " _Them_. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?"

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected."

Sam shook his head, "I don't understand."

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A _nasty_ one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit?"

"There is." She walks in and out of the closes, "I just can't quite make out the second one."

Deans jaw tensed, "Well, one thing's for damn sure– nobody's dyin' in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?"

 _ **Missouri's House...**_

The four of them sat around a table where Missouri had different herbs and roots laid out. Angel looked all of it over as she loaded her rock salt shotgun. Then her eyes landed on Missouri's curiously who was already looking to her, "So… what's all this for?"

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends." Missouri explained

"Yeah?" Dean asked, "What are we supposed to do with it?"

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house."

"We'll be punchin' holes in the drywall." Dean scoffs going back to loading his own shotgun, "Jenny's gonna love that."

Missouri's head came up slyly, "She'll _live_."

"And this'll destroy the spirits?"

"It should. It should purify the house completely."

Angle nods on board, cockign the shot gun, "Then it's worth the risk and the damage to the house to me."

"We'll each take a floor. But we work fast." As Missouri talked Dean put something in his mouth and grimaced earning a hit in the shoulder form Angel, Missouri continued, "Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

 _ **Back at the Winchester house...**_

Missouri s walking Jenny and her kids outside, "Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone."

"Just take your kids to the movies or somethin', and it'll be over by the time you get back."

Jenny still slightly unsure gets a small squeeze on her arm from Angel, "I promise. By the time you guys come back this will all be over. Just trust us, okay?" Once she leaves with her kids Angel and Missouri go back inside the house.

Angel takes the attic while Sam gets the room below her, then Dean with the kitchen and Missouri with the basements. She kneels down down by the wall and begins using the end of the hammer to hit against the walls. While she is doing this, the bookshelf behind her teeters. A creek is the only warning before she turns and sees the thing coming straight for her from the other end of the room. She flies out of the way and it crumples into a heap but a coat rack slams down next to her head, missing her by inches. She scurries from it as it attacks her and slams the bag Missouri gave her into a wall ceasing the attacks.

Taking a couple breaths to steady herself she heard commotion downstairs, "Sam and Dean…"

She ran into the room Sam was supposed to be in to see him being strangled by a lamp cord and Dean trying to untangle it, "Sam!" She bolted over there just as Dean got up and began to kick a hole in the wall. He places the bag of herbs inside and a blinding white light leaves the room. Once the spirit is gone, Dean runs back over to them and he and Angel unravel the cord from Sam, who was now completely weak. The three of them pull each other into a fierce hug thinking about the close call thy just encountered.

A few hours later, the four of them are standing in the extremely messy kitchen surveying the mess. Sam looks around, then to Anel who he had a discussion with earlier. Neither were convinced this was done, "You sure this is over?"

"I'm sure. Why?" Missouri turned to him, "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind." He sighs, "It's nothin', I guess."

Jenny enters the house finally, "Hello? We're home." She comes into the kitchen and looks around in shock, "What happened?"

"Uhh a lot happened but we're going to pay for the damage." Angel explained, "And help clean it. Really Jenny." Dean looks at her confused so Missouri smiled

"Don't you worry. Dean's gonna clean up this mess." But he stood there, not moving, "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop." Glaring he began walking away, "And don't cuss at me!" He walks , muttering under his breath. A little while later, Missouri and the boys leave the house as Jenny waves and shuts the door behind them.

 _ **Later that night...**_

Outside Jenny's house, Dean parked the Impala at the insistence of his siblings, he motioned, tired, "All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin' here?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling."

"Me too… i don't know what it is… or if this house just gives me the creeps still, but i've still got a bad gut feeling." Angel agreed

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over."

"Yeah, well, _probably_. But we just wanna make sure, that's all."

Angel looked over, "What's your problem, cranky?"

"Yeah, well, my problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now." He slides down in his seat and closes his eyes.

Sam looks up and sees Jenny at her bedroom window screaming, "Guys. Look, _Look_!"

They rush out of the car and run towards the house, Dean turns to him, "You two grab the kids, I'll get Jenny."

Sam rushed to get Richie as Angel went to get Sari. She stopped dead in her tracks when she seen a figure made out of fire is standing by her closet and Sari was screaming for help. Angel hugged the wall, goes to Saria bed and picks her up in her arms, "Don't look. Don't look!" She repeated the same things she said all those years ago to her own brothers

They leave the bedroom and she rushes down the stairs as fast as she can, meeting Sam at the same time. But as soon as he puts Richie down an invisible force makes him fall to the floor and go crashing into the other room. Terror filled Angel, "Sammy!" She put Sari down and looked at her dead in the eye, hurriedly, "All right, Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don't look back. Go!" After they take off out of the house she takes off in Sams direction, dodging flying furniture along her way. When she finds him she's slammed into a glass cabinet, incapacitating her.

Sari screams as she runs outside with Ritchie. They rush outside to Dean And Jenny. Dean kneels down to Saria eye level, nearing panic, "Sari, where's Sam and Angel?

She cried, terrified, " _Inside_. Something's got Sam."

Panicked, Dean looks at the front door. It slams shut on its own and when he rushes to it it won't budge. He opens the trunk of the Impala and grabs a rifle and an ax and rushes to the front door and begins chopping away at it.

Inside the kitchen, Sam gets flung into a set of cabinets next. He can't move any part of his body as he is pinned up by the invisible force. He looked over to his sister, and she wasn't moving, more panicked set in, "Angel." He gasped out, "Angel wake up."

The fire figure makes its way towards them. Dean continues chopping down parts of the door. Eventually, he makes a hole that he is able to step through.

He walks through the house, looking for Sam and Angel, "Sam? Angel!" He sees Angel on the ground and Sam as he looks at the fire figure, he raises his gun

Sam stopped him, "No, don't! _Don't_!"

"What, why?!"

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now."

Angel came too now. She painfully got up, Dean having to help her, the glass biting into her skin very painfully. When she finally stumbled to her feet and looked at the fiery figure shock and pain resigned on her face, "It…"

Suddenly, the fire vanishes. Instead, standing in front of them is Mary Winchester, exactly as she was the night she died. Dean expression softens from beside his sister. In shock, he lowers his gun slowly, "Mom?"

Mary smiles and steps closer to them, "Dean."Tears form in Dean's eyes. Mary then turned to Mary and stared at Angel lovingly, "Angie… thank you."

"Mom…" Angels breath caught as she cried and Mary walks away from them and goes to Sam. Angel grabbed onto Dean, hard, not really believing what she was watching and neither too their eyes off her.

"Sam." Sam smiles weakly, crying. His mother's smile fades, "I'm sorry."

Sam frowns,"Fo- For what?"

She looks at him sadly, but says nothing before walking away from them and looking up at the ceiling, "You get out of my house. And let go of my son."

Once again, she bursts into flames. When she is entirely engulfed, the fire reaches the ceiling and disappears. The force holding Sam to the wall is released. He walks over to Dean and Angel, and the three of them look at each other, stunned.

Sam looks around, " _Now_ it's over."

Angel scoffs, "That's one hell of an ending…"

The next morning, Dean is standing by the car with Jenny, looking through old photos, "Thanks for these."

"Don't thank me, they're yours."

Jenny walked away and Angel looked through the pictures sadly before looking up at her little brother, "I miss her, Dean…"

"Me too." Dean puts the trunk of photos into the car, gave his sister a hug then turned to Sam who was sitting on the front steps of the house with Missouri, "Sam, you ready?"

Sam nods and goes to the car. Jenny quickly thanks all of them and Missouri looks to them knowingly, "Don't you three be strangers."

Dean waved, "We won't."

"See you around."


	15. Chapter Four: Nightmares

_**Episode Summary:**_ _Sam (Jared Padalecki) has a premonition in which a man is killed, but the murder is made to look like a suicide. Sam convinces Dean (Jensen Ackles) and Angel (Katheryn Winnick) that they must investigate the case, but the three are puzzled when they fail to find anything that indicates that the death was supernatural in nature. That is, until they find out that Max (Brendan Fletcher), the reclusive son of the first victim, has been using his recently acquired power of telekinesis to kill the family members that once abused him. Sam also discovers Max's mother was killed by the same fiery demon that took his own mom._

 **A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 10-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the CW!**_

 _Four Weeks (Episodes) Later_

 **Ch 4: Nightmares**

 _In a suburban neighborhood at night a man drives down the street, into his garage and turns off the engine. The garage door starts winding down by itself and he looks at it, confused. His car doors then self lock. He struggles but cannot open them. The ignition key turns by itself and the engine starts. Exhaust smoke begins filling the garage ad the man struggles to turn off the engine to no avail. The radio flicks on and he begins to cough._

" _Help. Somebody help me!" But by now the smoke is very thick and he keels over, unconscious._

Sam starts up from his bed, suddenly wide awake after the horrid nightmare he just had. He looks across to where Angel is sleeping peacefully on the bed and Dean is snoring away on the pull out couch. Sam sits a moment, then moves into action, flipping on the light switch and shaking his brother.

"Dean. Dean." The moment Dean stirs Sam moves onto Angel, "Angel, wake up." and shakes her awake with a groan before he starts gathering his things.

"What the hell's going on Sammy?"

Dean rubbed his eyes, "What are you doing man, it's the middle of the night?"

"We have to go."

Angel raises herself on her elbows, watching him, "You better have a better explanation than _we have to go."_

"Seriously." This time they both heard the panic in his voice, "We need to get out of here."

Dean and Angel immediately went on alert, collecting their stuff but Dean still didn't look alarmed as he looked over to Sam, "What's happening?"

"We have to go. Right now." Sam grabs his bag and walks out

Angel took a breath grabbing her own and glaring at Dean, "He's your brother this week. Not mine."

While Dean is driving Sam is on the phone and Angel sat in the back watching and listening to him curiously as he read from a Michigan State Police ID, "MccReady. Detective MccReady. Badge number 158. I've got a signal 480 in progress, I need the registered owner of a two door sedan, Michigan licence plate Mary-Frank-six-zero-three-seven. Yeah ok, just hurry."

"Sammy relax." Dean instructed, "I'm sure it's just a nightmare."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I mean it. Y'know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class, nightmare. This licence plate, it won't check out. You'll see." He dismissed, but even Angel wasn't so keen on believing that. Sam's visions always seemed to come true and there really wasn't a manuel on them.

"It felt different Dean. Real. Like when I dreamt about our old house. And Jessica."

"Maybe they're expanding?" Angel offered, "Maybe… the longer you've got them with whatever gave them to you resurfacing is making them get stronger."

"No." Dean quickly dismissed that too, "Look it makes sense your dreams because you're dreaming about our house, your girlfriend. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?"

"No."

"No. Exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither. So chances are the plates aren't going to check out."

Sam spoke into the phone this time, "Yes I'm here." He listens, glares at Dean, then picks up his pen, "Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address? Got it. Thanks." Hanging up the phone he looked to his big brother pointedly, "Checks out." His eyes went to Angels, "How far are we?"

"From Saginaw?" She asked looking over the map, "Mmm. Couple hours."

He turned to Dean, "Drive faster."

 _ **...**_

 _ **Outside Jim Miller's house...**_

The Impala cruises to a stop, the three see the Emergency vehicles and someone on a stretcher being zipped into a body bag. They turn to each other in the car, Dean and Angel look concerned, and Sam upset.

After a few minutes of recon Angel walked over to the boys. Dean looked her over then went back to watching the crowd, "What happened?"

"Neighbor says it's an apparent suicide which is odd because she seen hims every Sunday at St Augustine's and he always seemed _normal."_

"How are they saying it happened?" Sam asked

"She said they found him in the garage, locked inside his car with the engine running about an hour or two ago."

Sam watches the front of the house where a woman stands on the front step, crying and leaning against a middle aged man. A young man stands behind them, looking distraught. Sam grimaced then turns to walk away his siblings following him to lean against the Impala's bonnet.

Dean eyes him, "Sam we got here as fast we we could."

"Not fast enough." Sam shook his head, "It doesn't make any sense man. Why would I even have these premonitions if there wasn't a chance I could stop them from happening?"

Angel took a breath, "Maybe… there's more to the story then. We're missing something."

Sam shakes his head sighing, "So what do you think killed him?"

"I don't know Sam…"

"Maybe the guy just killed himself?" Dean asked, "Maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all."

Sam shook his head, "I'm telling you, I watched it happen. He was murdered by something Dean. I watched it trap him in the garage."

Dea tensed, "What was it, a _spirit_ , _poltergeist_ , what?"

Sam started to get worked up, "I don't know what it was. I don't know why I'm having these dreams, I don't know what the hell is happening!"

"Alright." Angel quipped, "Calm Down. We're going to figure it out. It's what we do, right?"

"Yeah." Sam nods stressed then noticed Dean staring at him, "What?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just, I'm worried about you man."

"Well, don't look at me like that!"

Dean looked away, "I'm not looking at you like anything." He glances back, "Though I gotta say, you do look like crap."

" _Dean._ " Angel scoffs

Sam rolls his eyes, "Nice. Thanks."

Dean moved to open the car door, "Come on, let's just pick this up in the morning. We'll check out the house, talk to the family."

Angel shook her head, "That family is _devastated._ They'll slam the old in our face if e show up."

Dean thought before smirking, "Yeah you're right. But I think I know who they will talk to."

Sam looks him over, "Who?"

Without another word he got in the car but Angel looked to her baby brother before following, "Look, forget Dean and how he _looks_ at you or whatever okay? We're gonna figure all of this out alright? I promise. And have I ever broken an Angel sanctioned promise?"

Sam smiles smally and nods, "Thanks Angie. And no you haven't. I just hope we _can_ figure it out."

 _ **...**_  
 _ **Miller house: the next day**_

Dean reaches out to ring the doorbell clad in his priest attire next to Sam who has his hair slicked back neatly as is also clad in his priest attire.

Sam sighed, "This has gotta be a whole new low for us."

"You think?" Angel quipped, glaring, she was clad in a formal nuns outfit headpiece and all

Dean turns to smirk at them, then looks back at the door when it opens to the man who was comforting Ms. Miller on the step the night before opens the door.

"Good Afternoon." Dean started, "I'm Father Simmons, this is Father Frehley and this is Sister Mary Janis. We're new junior priests over at St Augustines. May we come in?" The man nods, Dean enters first, "Thanks."

Sam looks to him sadly, "We're very sorry for your loss."

"Truly." Angel nodded solemnly

"It's in difficult times like these when the Lord's guidance is most needed." Dean added warning looks from Dean and Angel

Then man tensed, "Look, you wanna pinch your whole ' _Lord has a plan_ ' thing? Fine. Just don't pitch it to me. My brother's dead."

Ms. Miller appears, "Roger. Please!"

Roger moved away, "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry about my brother in law. He's… he's just so upset about Jim's death. Would you like some coffee?"

Angel smiles warmly at her, "That actually sounds lovely."

 _ **...**_

 _ **In the lounge room...**_

Dean is on the lounge, next to Angel who is fidgeting not sure how to sit in her disguise and Sam sat in an armchair.

Ms. Miller pours coffee and hands it around, "It was wonderful of you to stop by. The support of the church means so much right now."

"Of course." Dean grinned taking his cup, "After all we are all God's children."

She walks away and Dean immediately takes more cocktail sausages from the coffee table. Chewing contentedly, he looks at Sam shaking his head, "What?"

"Just.. tone it down a little bit, _Father_."

"Yeah." Angel agres, "We don't need to piss off the big man more than we already have."

Ms. Miller returns and Dean got to business, "So Ms Miller, did you husband have a history of depression?"

"Nothing like that." She was beginning to be upset, "We had our ups and downs like everyone but we were happy." She started breaking down, " I just don't understand… how Jim could do something like this."

Sam looked her over sadly, "I'm so sorry you had to find him like that."

Ms. Miller gestured behind her, "Actually, our son Max, he was the one who found him."

Samlooks through the doors into the dining room and sees Max sitting in the corner, staring into space, "Do you mind if maybe, I go talk to him?"

"Oh thank you Father."

Angel leaned forward putting her coffee cup down, "Uh… May I use your restroom?"

"Oh sure, Sister Mary Janis, it's just up the stairs."

She rises, "Thanks." motioning to Dean she signalled for him to get more information about the house while she snooped upstairs with the EMF

Upstairs Angel entered the hallway. Checking the coast is clear, she pulls an infrared thermal scanner from her pocket and turns it on, shining it into rooms as she passes. As she reaches the end of the hall she hears footsteps coming up the stairs and hastily hides the scanner.

Sam and Dean appear. Sam looks to her expectantly, "Anything?"

"Nope. Not a single beep."

 _ **...**_

 _ **Back at the Motel...**_

Dean is cleaning his weapons as Sam enters with Angel trailing behind, "What do you have?"

"A whole lotta nothing. Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built. "

"What about the land?"

Angel shook her head no as she went to place her weapons on the coffee table, "Nope. Nada. No graveyards, battlefields, tribal lands or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property."

Dean sighs as he looked to Sam who sank on the bed, "Hey man i hate to say it but I told you. Angel looked top to bottom. No sulfur no cold spots, nothing."

"I told you so's aren't needed at the moment Dean." Angel quipped giving him a dismissive eye

Sam looked disappointed as he turned to Dean, "And the family said everything was normal?"

"Well, if there was a demon or poltergeist in there you think somebody would have noticed something?"

Angel took a breath pulling the chair out and sitting, "I used the infrared thermal scanner Sammy, and there was nothing."

"So what, you think Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was just some sorta freakish coincidence?"

Dean and Angel shared a look before Dena shrugged, "Dunno. I'm pretty sure there's nothing supernatural about that house."

Sam rubbed his temples, "Yeah. Well, maybe it has nothing to do with the house." he takes a deep breath, holding his head, "Maybe it's just...Gosh." holding his hand to his forehead, "... maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way?"

Dean looked him over, "What's wrong with you?"

Sam made an anguished sound and sank from the bed to crouch on the floor, "Ahh. My head."

Dean and Angel looked at one another for a split second before running to him, "Sam? Hey, hey, hey, you're okay." Angel tried to coo from beside Dean

Dean grabbed his arms, "Sam! Hey! What's going on? Talk to us."

Sam stares at them, his eyes moving around like he's watching something. Suddenly he focuses on them again, in a panic, "It's happening again. Something's gonna kill Roger Miller."


	16. Ch 4 Section 2

_**ACT TWO**_

Dean is driving sending anxious glances to Sam who is on the phone holding his head, "Roger Miller. Ah no no,just the address please. Ok, thanks." He turned to Dean, "450 West Grove, Apartment 1120."

Angel leaned forward, "You're sure you're fine?"

"Yeah."

"If you're gonna hurl I'll pull the car over you know, cause the upholstery…" Dean added

Angel rolled her eyes, " _Dean_."

" _What_?"

Sam scoffed at him, "I'm fine."

"All right."

"Just drive."

Sam looks from Dean to Angel, sighs heavily, and looks away, "Guys… Im scared… These nightmares weren't bad enough, now I'm seeing things when I'm awake? And these, visions, or whatever, they're getting more intense. And _painful_."

Dean tensed, "Come on man, you'll be alright. It'll be fine."

"Deans right." Angel nods, "We're gonna figure it out. We always do."

"What is it about the Millers? Why am I connected to them, why am I watching them die? _Why the hell is this happening to me_?!"

"Listen Sammy," Angel turned to him, trying to calm him down, "I know you're scared. I know you're freaked, and I Get it. All this weird crap is happening to you but we've face bigger badder things before right? We face the unexplainable every day. This is just another one of those things."

But he wasn't biting, "No. It's never been _us_. It's never been in the family like this. Tell the truth, you can't tell me this doesn't freak you out. Both of you, _tell the truth."_

Dean, after staring straight ahead for a long moment, answered first, "This doesn't freak me out."

Angel nods as well, lying, "Me either. _We'll figure it out."_  
Sam stares at them, then turns away.

 _ **...**_  
 _ **Roger Miller's Apartment Block...**_

The Impala pulls up as Roger approaches the entrance with a bag of groceries. Sam yells out the window, "Hey Roger."

Roger looked over them scowled, "What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me alone."

"Please!"

But Roger is gone. Dean guns the engine, jumping the curb as he hurriedly parks and the three get out running after him, "Hey. Roger. We're trying to help!"

"Please! Hey, hey hey hey hey." Sam runs up to the entrance just as Roger closes the door behind him.

"I don't want your help." With a glare he walks away

Sam called after him, "We're not priests, she's not a nun, you gotta listen to us!"

"Roger, you're in danger!"

"Very very bad danger!"

Dean looked around, Come on. Come on come on."  
They run around the corner to a back entrance, it is securely locked. Dean quickly looks around then kicks it open. They jump to the first level of the fire escape then run up the stairs. When they are one floor from Roger's house, they hear the window slide down and a wet squelching noise. Sam freezes as Dean and Angel sprint past him and grab the railing. Roger's head lies in the flower bed under the window, his blood all over the kitchen window.

Sam joins them and after a long pause Dean pulls a handkerchief from his pocket, throwing one to Sam then to Angel and starting to wipe down the railing, "Start wiping down your fingerprints, we don't want the cops to know we were here. Come on, come on!"

As they did that Angel used her raf to push up the window leading out to the fire escape, "I'm gonna take a look inside."

 _ **...**_

"There was nothing Sam. Nada." Angel explained, "No signs just like when I checked the Millers house."

"So we've still got zip to go on."

Sam turned, "I saw something, in the vision. Like a dark shape. Something was... something was _stalking_ Roger."

"Whatever it was, are you sure it's not connected to their house?" Dean asked

"No, it's connected to the family themselves."

"Okay… maybe they pissed something off. Vengeful spirit?" Angel offered

Dean nods, "Well yeah, there's a few that have been known to latch onto families, follow them for years."

"Angiak. Banshees." Sam listed

"Basically like a curse." Dean explained, "So maybe Roger and Jim Miller got involved in something heavy, something curse worthy."

"And now the something is out for revenge. And the men in their family are dying."

"Which means…" Angel motioned to them, "Their son Max? He might be next."

DEan shook his head, "Let's figure it out before he is."

A grim look settled on Ams face, "Well, I know one thing I have in common with these people

"What's that?"

"Both our families are cursed."

Dean huffed, "Our family's not cursed! We just… had our dark spots."

Angel laughs, "And those dark spots are pitch black little brother. And _huge."_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Back at the Miller House...**_

Max leads Sam, Angel and Dean in. They are wearing their priests outfits and Angel in her nun outfit, "My Mom's resting, she's pretty wrecked."

"Of course." Dean nods

"All these people kept coming with like, _casseroles_? I finally had to tell them all to go away. You know cause nothing says I'm sorry like a tuna casserole." Angel smiles and Max smiles back gesturing to the lounge and they all take seats.

There is a moments silence, then Sam sighs, speaking softly, "How you holding up?"

"Ok."

"You're dad and your uncle were close."

"Yeah I guess. I mean, they were brothers. They used to hang out all the time when I was little."

"But not lately much?"

"No, it's not that. It's just...we used to be neighbours when I was a kid, and we lived across town in this house. Uncle Roger lived next door, so he was over all the time."

"Right. So how was it in that house when you were a kid?"

Max narrows his eyes at all of Sam's questions, particularly that one, "It was fine. Why?"

"All good memories?" Angel asks

"Sure."

Dean added, "Do you remember anything unusual? Something involving your father and your uncle maybe?

Max shook his head, "What do ya... why do you ask?"

"Just a question."

Max stiffened, leaning back and lied, tears in his eyes, "No, there was nothing. We were totally normal. Happy."

Dean got the hint, "Good. That's good. Well you must be exhausted. We should take off."

"Right." Sam turned to max, "Thanks."

"Yeah."

 _ **...**_

The three walk down the drive to stand beside the Impala, "That kid is totally hiding something. I could see it in his face."

Dean nodded, agreeing with her, "No one's family is totally normal and happy. See when he was talking about his old house?"

Sam nods, "He sounded scared."

"Yeah Max isn't telling us everything. I say we go find the old neighbourhood, find out what life was really like for the Millers."

 _ **...**_  
 _ **Another suburb...**_

They stood on a footpath, talking to a man in his front yard, "Have you lived in the neighbourhood very long?"

"Yeah, almost 20 years now. It's nice and quiet. Why, you looking to buy?"

Sam shook his head, "No, no, actually, we were wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street I believe."

"Yeah the Millers." Angel offered, "They had a little boy called Max."

Dean nods, "Right."

The man's face turned sour, "Yeah I remember. The brother had the place next door. So uh, what's this about, is that poor kid ok?"

Sam eyes him, "What do you mean?"

"Well in my life I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean I'd hear Mr Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street, he was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar outta Max. Bruises. Broke his arm two times that I know of."

"This was going on regularly?"

"Practically every day. In fact that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good."

Dean points, "Now you said step-mother."

He nodded, "I think his real mother died. Some sorta… accident. Car accident I think."Sam's hand came up to his head and he started grimacing In pain, "Are you ok there?"

Sam winces, "Uh, yeah."

Dean and Angel both go over to him to help, "Thanks for your time."

Sam lifted his hands to his head, "Yeah, thank you."  
They turn to go, Dean and Angel supporting Sam, "God."Sam looks up and the world spins as he has another vision:

 _He is suddenly in the Miller's kitchen. Ms Miller is chopping vegetable with a large knife._

 _Ms. Miller lauds the knife down, "I don't know what you mean by that. You know I never did anything!"_

 _Max is crying, "That's right. You didn't do anything." The knife starts to rattle on the chopping board, "You didn't stop them, not once."_

 _The knife lifts into the air and she backs up against the wall, "How did you…" The knife moves forward to hold her against the wall, "Max! please!" The knife twists in front of her face, coming close enough to her eyeball to pierce the tear there so it runs down her cheek. She gasps._

 _Max, with tears in his voice, "For every time you stood there and watched. Pretending it wasn't happening."_

 __" _I'm sorry."_

" _No you're not. You just don't wanna die."_

 _Ms. Miller gasps and cries. The knife slices right through her eye and out the back of her head._


	17. Ch 4 Section 3

**ACT THREE**

 _ **In the impala...**_

"Max is doing it." Sam gasped, "Everything I've been seeing."

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah, I saw him."

Angel huffed, "Well how's he pulling it off?"

"I don't know, like telekinesis?"

"What so he's psychic, a spoon bender?"

Angel motions, "That's probably the connection we were looking for between the two of you."

Sam scoffs, shaking his head, "I didn't even realize it but this whole time, he was there. He was outside the garage when his Dad died, he was in the apartment when his Uncle died. These visions, this whole time - I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max! The thing is I don't get why, man. I guess - because we're so alike?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, "The dude's nothing like you."

"Other than the psychic thing…"

"Well. We both have psychic abilities, we both…"

"Both what?" Dean quipped, "Sam, Max is a monster, he's already killed two people, now he's gunning for a third."

"Well, with what he went through, the beatings, to want revenge on those people? I'm sorry, man, I hate to say it, but it's not that insane."

"Yeah but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family!"

"Dean… Sam's right."

He shook his head pulling over at Max's house, "He's no different from anything else we've hunted, all right? We gotta end him."

Sam looked at him crazily, "We're not going to kill Max."

"He's just a kid Dean." Angel scoffs

"Then what? Hand him over to the cops and say ' _Lock him up officer; he kills with the power of his mind_.'?"

Sam disagrees, "No way. Forget it."

Dean turns off the engine, "Sam…"

"He's right dean." Angel scoffs, "For Christ sakes he's a _kid_. An _abuse victim."_

"We can talk to him." Sam nods, looking to Dean he didn't look convinced, "Hey, promise me you'll follow my lead on this one."

Dean took a long pause, "All right fine. But I'm not letting him hurt anybody else." He removes his Taurus pistol from the glove compartment, glaring at Sam and opening the door.

 _ **...**_

Ms. Miller was by the kitchen counter, just like in Sam's vision, "You know I never did anything."

"That's right. You didn't do anything. You didn't stop them, not once!"

Sam, Angel and Dean burst through the front door, Ms. Miller turned, confused, "Sister? Fathers?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Aahh, sorry to interrupt." Dean started

"We just need some of your sons time."

"Max, can we, uh, can we talk to you outside for just one second?" Sam asked

Max looked at them suspiciously, "About what?"

"It's...it's private." Sam said. "I wouldn't want to bother your mother with it." Sam turned to Ms. Miller, "We won't be long at all though, I promise."

Max looked at his stepmother and back, "Okay."

"Great."

They turn for the door as Max follows but just as Dean grasps the doorknob he turns back to smile at Max. Max sees the butt of the pistol in Deans waistband in the hall mirror. Suddenly the knob is pulled from Deans hand and the door slams shut, as does the wooden window blinds all around the room.

Max backed up, "You're not priests! And you aren't a nun!"

Dean draws his gun but Max uses his power to pull it away, sliding it across the floor to where he can pick it up. He holds it on them, his stepmother screamed, "Max, what's happening?"

"Shut up."

"What are you doing?"

Using his power, Max flings her backwards. She hits her head on the kitchen bench and falls to the ground unconscious, "I said shut up!"

Sam shuffled forward, "Max calm down."

"Who are you?"

"We just wanna talk."

"Yeah right, that's why you bought this!" He indicated the gun

"That was a mistake all right? So was lying about who we were. But no more lying Max ok? Just please, just hear me out."

"About what?"

"I saw you do it. I saw you kill your Dad and your Uncle before it happened."

" _What_?"

"I'm having visions Max. About you."

Max scoffs, "You're crazy."

"So what, you weren't gonna launch a knife at your stepmom?" Sam taps his eye, "Right here? Is it that hard to believe Max, look what you can do. Max I was drawn here all right? I think I'm here to help you."

Max cried, "No one can help me."

"Let me try. We'll just talk, me and you. We'll get Dean, Angel and Alice out of here."

Dean shook his head, "Uh-huh. No way."

"Sam… we're not leaving you alone with him."

Angel and the boys look up as the chandelier begins to shake, Max yelled, "Nobody leaves this house!"

"And nobody has to, all right?" Sam calmed as he outstretched his hands, "They'll just… they'll just go upstairs."

"Sam we're not leaving you alone with him." Dean repeated and Sam looked to them

"Yes you are." He turned back to Max, "Look, Max. You're in charge here, all right, we all know that. No one's going to do anything that you don't want to do but I'm talking five minutes here man."

Angel scoffs, "Sam! Not happening."

Max, looking back at his stepmother, "Five minutes?" The chandelier stops shaking, "Go."

Dean moves to pick up Ms. Miller and Angel quickly helps him take her upstairs.

 _ **...**_

 _ **In the Miller House lounge**_ _..._.

Sam and Max sat in the lounge as Max stares at a letter opener and it raises on its point and begins twirling slowly. Sam eyes that as he began, "Look, I can't begin to understand what you went through."

"That's right you can't."

"Max, this has to stop."

"It will, after my stepmother-"

"No. You need to let her go."

"Why?"

"Did she beat you?"

"No, but she never tried to save me. She's a part of it too."

"What they did, to you, what they all did to you growing up, they deserve to be punished…"

"Growing up? Try last week." Max gets up and lifts his shirt. His chest and side are a mass of bruises, "My dad still hit me. Just in places people wouldn't see it. Old habits die hard I guess."

"I'm sorry." Sam aid softly

"When I first found out I could move things it was a gift. My whole life I was helpless but now I had this. So last week Dad gets drunk. The first time in a long time. And he beats me to hell, first time in a long time. And then I knew what I had to do."

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"It wasn't about getting away. Just knowing they would still be out there. It was about...not being _afraid_. When my Dad used to look at me, there was hate in his eyes. Do you know what that feels like?"

Sam shook his head, "No."

"He blamed me for everything. For his job, for his life, for my Mom's death."

Sam eyes him weirdly, "Why would he blame you for your Mom's death?"

"Because she died in my nursery, while I was asleep in my crib. _As if that makes it my fault_."

Shock rocks Sam, "She died in your nursery?"

"There was a fire. And he'd get drunk and babble on like she died in some insane way. He said that she burned up. Pinned to the ceiling!"


	18. Ch 4 Section 4

**ACT FOUR**

Sam, still in shock, shifts forward in his seat, "Listen to me Max. What your Dad said, about what happened to your Mom. It's real."

"What?"

"It happened to my Mom too, exactly the same. My nursery, my crib, my Dad saw her on the ceiling."

Max scoffs, "Your Dad must have been as drunk as mine."

"No, no. It's the same thing, Max. The same thing killed our mothers."

"That's _impossible_."

Sam went on, "This must be why I'm having visions during the day. Why they're getting more intense. Cause you and I must be connected in some way. Your abilities, they started 6-7 months ago right, out of the blue?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Cause that's when my abilities started Max. Yours seem to me much further along but still, this has to mean something right? I mean for some reason, you and I… you and I were chosen."

"For what?"

"I don't know. But Dean, Angel and I, my siblings and I, we're hunting for your Mom's killer. We can find _answers_ , answers that can help us both. But you gotta let us go Max. You gotta let your stepmother go."

Max thought for a second then started to shake his head, "No. What they did to me. I still have nightmares. I'm so scared all the time, like I'm just waiting for that next beating. I'm so sick of being scared all the time, I just want this to be over!"

"It won't." Sam for up, "Don't you get it? The nightmares won't end, Max. Not like this. It's just, more pain. And it makes you as bad as them. Max, you don't have to go through all this by yourself."

"I'm sorry." Max uses his powers to fling Sam backwards into the hall closest and slam the door. He looks across and a tall, heavy, hallway bookshelf slides in front of the doors, blocking them.

Sam banged on the doors, "No. Max!"

 _ **...**_  
 _ **Upstairs…..**_

 _Ms. Miller sits on the bed, Dean crouches beside her, holding a facecloth to her bleeding forehead and Angel sat beside her trying to console her. The door creaks open on its own and Max walks in. Dean and Angel both get up, sending each other looks of worry. Dean stepped forward further and Angel shuffled the woman behind her as Dean moves purposefully toward Max as the door closes behind him. Max sends Dean flying and he crashes into the wall._

" _Max!"_

" _Dean." Angel looks over to him but her attention crosses to Max when he raises Dean's pistol, his hand shaking_

" _Son of a…" Dean rises, also freezing when he sees the gun, then again beginning to walk toward Max_

 _Angel grabbed him, "Dean dont."_

" _It's okay." He brushes her off but stopped his advanced when Max lets go of the gun, leaving it floating in mid air. It cocks, then turns to point at Ms. Miller who was still cowering behind Angel. Dean immediately steps in its way._

" _Stay back." Max warned, "This is not about you or her. This is about my stepmom."_

 _Dean glared, "You wanna kill her you gotta go through me first."_

" _Okay."_

 _Angel tensed, "Don't do-"_

 _The gun fires interrupting her. Blood splatters over the wall as well as all over Angel as she screamed. Dean, with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, eyes blank, wavers and crashes heavily to the ground._

 _Angel, panicked and crying, screamed again as she dropped Next to his dead body, "Dean! No, no, no, no!" She doesn't notice the gun pointed to her next until the triggers pulled and she's shot dead also_

Back downstairs Sam comes back to himself, gasping and holding his head at the intense realistic vision.  
Sam panicked, banging on the door, "No. NOOO!"

The bookcase in front of the closet doors slides away. Sam freezes, then pushes the door with his hand. It swings open. 

_**...**_  
 _ **Upstairs…..**_

The gun, in midair, turns to point at Ms. Miller, "Max. No."

"Son of a…" Dean rises, also freezing when he sees the gun, then again beginning to walk toward Max

Angel grabbed him, "Dean dont."

"It's okay." He brushes her off but stopped his advanced when Max lets go of the gun, leaving it floating in mid air. It cocks, then turns to point at Ms. Miller who was still cowering behind Angel. Dean immediately steps in its way.

"Stay back." Max warned, "This is not about you or her. This is about my stepmom."

Dean glared, "You wanna kill her you gotta go through me first."

"Ok."

But before he could shoot, the door bursts open and Sam comes in, "No don't! Don't! Please. Please. Max. Max. We can help you. All right. But this, what you're doing. It's not the solution. It's not gonna fix anything."

Max is a mess, he is shaking, sweaty, in tears. He stares at Sam, anguished. Suddenly he relaxes a little, his face clears, "You're right."

Sam smiles at him, but Max turns away from him, as the gun swings to point at himself and he quickly snot himself in the head.

Sam tensed, going forward, "NO!"


	19. Ch 4 Section 5

**ACT FIVE**

Ms. Miller sat on the couch crying as she sat and recalled the events to the police, "Max attacked me. He threatened me with a gun."

The cop pointed to the Winchester's, "And these two?"

"They're...family friends. I called them soon as Max arrived, I was _scared_. They tried to stop him. They fought for the gun."

"Where did Max get the gun?"

Sam and Dean exchange looks with Angel but she doesn't our them, instead she begins to cry and look at the ceiling, "I don't know. He showed up with it and…" she breaks down before finishing

"It's all right Ms Miller."

She sobbed, "I've lost everyone."

The cop turned to the Winchester's, "We'll give you a call if we have any further questions."

Dean nods, "Thanks officer." He motions, "Come on."

As the walk down the path Sam shakes his head, "If I'd just said something else. Gotten through to him somehow."

"Ah, don't do that." Dean stopped

"Do what?"

"Torture yourself." Angel finished, "That kid was too far gone for help, Sammy."

"When I think about how he looked at me man, right before. I shoulda done something."

"Come on man, you risked your life." Dean countered, " I mean yeah, maybe if we had gotten there 20 years earlier."

Sam moves to the passenger side of the impala, "Well I'll tell you one thing. We're lucky we had Dad."

Dean and Angel both looked astounded and pleased, "Well I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Me either…"Angels eyes went wide, "Has hell frozen over?"

"Well, it coulda gone a whole other way after Mom. A little more tequila and a little less demon hunting and we would've had Max's childhood. All things considered, we turned out ok. Thanks to him."

"All things considered." Dean repeated

Ange smirked getting in last, "I don't know about you two but I turned out _freaking great."_

 _ **Back at the motel room…**_

Sam places a bag in the trunk of the Impala which is backed up to the door, and returns inside, "Guys I've been thinking."

"Uh oh."

"Well that's never a good thing."

"I'm serious. I been thinking, this demon, whatever it is. Why would it kill Mom, and Jessica, and Max's mother, you know? What does it want?"

"I have no idea."

Angel pursed her lips, "What does any demon _want?_ To commit mass tragedy? There's no real reason besides that Sammy."

"Well, you think, maybe, it was after us? After Max and me?"

Dean and Angel both looked at him oddly, "Why would you think that?"

"I mean, either telekinesis or premonitions, we both had abilities, you know? Maybe he was, he was after us for some reason."

Dean disagreed, "Sam. If it had wanted you, it would've just taken you. Ok? This is not your fault, it's not about you."

"Then what is it about?"

"It's about that damn thing that did this to our family. The thing that we're gonna find, the thing that we're gonna kill. And that's all."

"Actually there's uh ... there's something else too."

Angel looked him over, "Whatever it is, you look spooked."

Sam swallowed, "When Max left me in that closet, with that big cabinet against the door ... I moved it."

Angel rose a brow, "You moved it?"

Dean smirked, "Huh. You got a little more upper body strength than I gave you credit for."

Sam shook his head, "No, I _moved_ it. Like, Max."

Angel stilled and Dean paused from gathering his clothes, both standing still watching Sam. Silence stretched on before Dean picked up a spoon, "Bend this."

Sam became frustrated with him. "I can't just turn it on and off Dean."

"How'd that even happen, Sammy?" Angel asked

He shook his head, "I don't know, I can't control it. I just...I saw you both die and it just came out of me, like a, like a punch. You know like...a freak adrenaline thing.

Dean dismissed him, "Yeah well I'm sure it won't happen again."

"Right." Angel agreed less than convincingly

Sam wasn't convinced either, "Yeah, maybe. Aren't you guys worried? Aren't you worried I could turn into Max or something?"

"Sam there's no way you'd turn into that kid." Angel said, this time with every ounce of confidence she has

"Why?"

"Cause you got one advantage Max didn't have."

"Dad?" Sam scoffs, "Because Dad's not here, Angie."

"I think shes talkin about us." Dean smirked, "As long as we're around, nothing bad is gonna happen to you." Sam does puppy dog look and a tiny smile as Dean slings his bag over his shoulder, "Now then. I know what we need to do about your premonitions. I know where we have to go."

"Where?"

Angel rolls her eyes, "Oh this should be good."

Dean, very seriously, turned to them, "Vegas."Sam tilts his head, looks away, looks back, does bitchface and walks out the door to the car, "What? Come on man. Craps tables. We'd clean up!" Angel shook her head at Dean before following Sam out, "What? What'd i say?" He follows her to the door as they left, grinning


	20. Chapter Five: Shadow

_**Episode Summary:**_ _While investigating a mysterious death in Chicago with Asa Fox (Jai Courtney), Sam (Jared Padalecki), Angel (Katheryn Winnick) and Dean (Jensen Ackles) run into Meg (guest star Nicki Aycox), who is thrilled to see Sam again. The four soon discover Meg is behind the murders and attempt to catch her. Unfortunately, Meg is one step ahead of them and unleashes shadow spirits on the siblings to ambush them. Angel, Sam and Dean realize the trap isn't for them, but for their father (Jeffrey Dean Morgan)_.

 **A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 10-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the CW!**_

 **Shadow**

 _One Week (Episode) Later_

Sam, Dean and Angel stop their car across the street from an apartment building and get out, dressed as employees of the alarm system company. Dean gets a toolbox from the trunk of the car, and they proceed towards the apartment.

"All right." Sam points, "This is the place."

"You know, I've gotta say Dad, Angel and me did just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork." He smiles as they walked, remembering something, "What was that play that you did? What was it – _Our Town_."

"I remember that." Angel snaps her fingers and smiled, "Yeah, you were good, it was cute."

"Look, you two wanna pull this off or not?"

"I'm just sayin', these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?"

"Hard earned money?" Angel repeated laughing, "Please, We used someone else's hard earned money."

Dean eyed them, "You think credit card fraud is easy?"

 _ **In the apartment building….**_

The three walk down the hall with the landlady, Sam thanking her, "Thanks for lettin' us look around."

"Well, the police said they were done with the place, so…." She shrugged, "You'll have to work around the electrician though. He's here as well."

"The electrician?" Angel repeated looking at the boys and stopping at the apartment door

"Yeah, he showed up a few minutes before you three." She explained knocking on the door and coming in

Dean shuts the apartment door and notices the chain on the door is broken. He follows am and Angel. In the living room, where spots of blood cover the carpet and a man stood smirking holding a roll of duct tape. A man they recognized as fellow hunter and little more than friend to Angel, _Asa Fox_.

The landlady turned and looked to the three of them, "You guys said you were with the alarm company?"

Dean nods sending a look to Asa to follow along, "That's right."

"Well, no offense, but your alarm's about as useful as boobs on a man." She motioned, "This is the electrician… uh what did you say your name was sweetie?"

"Asa." He shook all their hands sending a wink to Angel, "Nice to meet you."

"You too buddy." Dena sounded a bit irritated as he shared a look with Sam first and then one with Angel who shrugged, "We're here to see what went wrong and stop it from happening again."

Sam turned to her, "Now, ma'am, you found the body?" She nodded, "Right after it happened?"

"No. Few days later. Meredith's work called—she hadn't shown up. I knocked on the door. That's when I noticed the smell."

"Any open windows open?" Angel asked, "Or any sign of a break-in?"

"No, windows were locked, front door was bolted. Chain was on the door, we had to cut it just to get in."

"And the alarm was still on?"

"Like I said, bang-up job your company's doin'." She scoffs, "Must be stumped if they need to send three employees _and_ an electrician out here."

"Mmhmm." Dean motions, "You see any overturned furniture, broken glass, signs of struggle?"

She shakes her head, "Everything was in perfect condition—except Meredith."

Asa rose a brow, "What condition was that?"

"Meredith was all over. In pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whackjob. But I tell you, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said a wild animal did it."

The four hunters look any one another before Sam turns to her, "Ma'am, do you mind if we take some time? Give this place a once-over?"

"Oh, well, go right ahead. Join the electrician. Knock yourself out."

After she leaves Angel and the boys get their EMF readers our and spread put but Asa dismissed them, "No need. There's no EMFz this wasn't a ghost."

Angel regarded him, "Not that I'm not happy to see you Ace, but uh what are you doing here?"

"Cmon… A killer walks in and out of the apartment—no weapons, no prints, nothin'. Sounds like a huntin job to me."

Sam nods in agreement, "The minute I found that article, I knew this was our kind of gig. Hope you don't mind the company."

"For Angel? Nah." He grinned, "I've been wanting to meet the infamous little brothers anyway."

Angel smiled at him and shook her head, "Dean, Sam, this is Asa. He's my... We're…."

"Seeing each other." He shook their hands, looking to her oddly, "When we can anyway…"

"Guess that's kind of our fault…" Dean pursed his lips

"It's fine Dean." Angel dismissed, awkwardly and quickly changing the subject, "You said you talked to the cops?"

Dean smirked, "Uh, yeah. I spoke to Amy, a, uh, charming, perky officer of the law."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, "What'd you find out?"

Dean sighed dreamily, "Well, she's a Sagittarius. She loves tequila, I mean—wow. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo—"

"Move o Dean." Angel pushed

He cleared his throat, avoiding her eye, "Yeah. Uh, nothin' we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keepin' out of the papers."

"What's that?" Asa asked

"Meredith's heart was missing."

Sam and the rest of them stood stunned, "Her heart?" He nods, "So, what do you think did it to her?"

"Even though the landlady said it looked like an animal attack i've ruled out Werewolves." Asa said, "The lunar cycle isn't right."

"Yeah…" Sam agreed, "Plus, if it was a creature, it would've left some kind of trace. It's probably a spirit."

"Not so sure about that either, but i think we've got something here." Asa motions to the blood on the carpet and takes out duct tape, "I was about to see when you three came in." He uses the masking tape to connect each pool of blood. When he is done, the pieces of tape form an unusual symbol, he studies it before looking up to the winchesters, "Ever see that symbol before?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Never."

"Me neither."

 _ **Later on at a Bar...**_

"So… it's been a few weeks since we talked." Asa reguarded her

"I know… I'm sorry Ace. It's just… there's been it going on with my brothers."

"I take it your dad's still missing?"

"Yeah… amongst other things. My brothers going through some shit too."

"You know you can talk to me…"

"I know Ace… but it's a family thing. We gotta deal with it ourselves."

"I understand…. but regardless of the circumstances I'm glad your here and I'm glad we're working this together." He squeezed her hand, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Ace."

Angel smiles smally at him. She did miss him and she was glad to see him but everything going on with Sam and her dad was stress enough. She didn't want him involved in it. She didn't want him hurt.

As Dean flirted with the attractive bartender, Sam enters and looks around. Dean Notices and takes one last drink, then smiles at the bartender and leaves. They meet up at Asa and Angels table in the back.

"Alright." Dean sat, "I talked to the bartender."

Sam looked up from their fathers journal, "Did you get anything?"

"Besides her number, hornball?" Angel quipped

"Dude, I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would think that." Angel and Sam gave him a knowing look as Asa looked on in entertainment, "All right, yeah." He chuckles and holds up a napkin with the bartender's phone number on it

"You mind doin' a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?"

"I agree with Sam."

"Give the kid a break, babe." Asa shifted her, winking, "He's just having some fun, Angie."

"Yeah, Angie." Dean teased earning a glare so he moved on, "Look, there's nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so—what about that symbol, you find anything?"

"Nope, nothing." Sam shook her head, "It wasn't in Dad's journal or in any of the usual books."

"That just means we gotta dig a little deeper, Kid." Asa said as he took a drink, "Its gotta have a history."

"Well, there was a first victim, right?" Dean asked, "Before Meredith?"

"Right. Yeah." Sam pulls out a newspaper clipping concerning the first death, "His name was, uh—his name was Ben Swardstrom. Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal—the door was locked, the alarm was on."

Asa studied the clipping, "Is there any connection between the two of them?"

"Not that I can tell—I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common—they were practically from different worlds."

"Let's take a breather and recap then…" Angel started then frowned, "We've got nothing…"

Dean smirked, "Hey, we got the bartender's phone number."

Sam seems to notice something at the other side of the room gets up and begins walking away, Dean turned, "What? Sam?" He turned back to Asa and Angel, "Something i said?"

Angel turned and studied Sam as he reaches another table, where a young woman with short blonde hair is seated with her back to him. He puts his hand on her shoulder, and she turns around, a pleasantly surprised look on her face.

"I think… they know each other…"

Asa turned, "Old girlfriend?"

"Not likely…" Dean took off after hin at the sight of the girl and Angel sighed, "I'll be back."

Dean and Angel come up behind him, Angel unable to reach and stop dean from interrupting, the blonde waved at Sam laughing, "Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what's-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar."

"Who?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while."

Dean clears his throat loudly, but he is ignored. Angel hits him in the arm and tries to drag him away but he doesn't listen.

"You're from Chicago?" Sam asked

"No, Massachusetts—Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?"

Sams face still read shock and confusion, "Yeah, I know, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong." Sam nods and Dean clears his throat again, louder this time

The blonde turned to him scoffing, "Dude, cover your mouth."

Sam finally noticed they were behind him, "Yeah, um, I'm sorry, Meg. This is, uh—this is my brother, Dean and my sister Angel."

Meg is surprised, "They are Angel and Dean?

Dean smiles, Angel rose a brow, and Sam ods, "Yeah."

Dean shifted forward, smirking, "So, you've heard of me?"

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of you. Both of you. _Nice_ —the way two you treat your brother like luggage."

Dean looks confused, "Sorry?"

Angels face scrunched up and she glared at the other blonde, "Excuse me lady?"

"Why don't you two let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green earth."

"Yo, who the hell-"

"Girls, girls," Sam stepped in after Dean had to block Angel from walking forward, Sam turned to Meg, "Meg, it's all right."

The three of them look around quietly and Dean whistles lowly, "Okay, awkward. We'll just… go get a drink or something."

Angel sent a glare over to Sam before following Dean, "What the hell was that about?" Asa asked when she came back to the table

"I don't know." She scoffs, "Sam's girlfriend's got a slick mouth."


	21. Ch 5 Section 2

**ACT TWO**

 _ **Outside the bar...**_

The four of them walked back to the car, Angel scoffs, "Who the hell was the blonde?"

"I don't really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, it's weird."

"And what was she saying? We treat you like luggage?" Dean asked angrily, "What, were you bitchin' about us to some chick?"

Sam turned to them both, "Look, I'm sorry. It was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana. But that's not important, just listen—"

"Well, is there any truth to what she's saying?"

"Obviously there is." Angel scoffs, "Why else would she come at us like that. Obviously we're keeping you against your will Sam."

"No, of course not. Now, would you guys listen?"

"What?"

Asa motioned to Angel to let up, "Fine. What?"

"I think there's somethin' strange going on here."

Dean glared, "Yeah, tell me about it. She wasn't even that into me."

"Dean not every woman on god's green earth is going to throw themself at you."

"Listen," Sam started, "I mean like our kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead."

"Why?"

"I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?"

"I don't know, random coincidence?"

Asa shrugged, "It happens, Winchester."

"Yeah, it happens, but not to us. Look, I could be wrong, I'm just sayin' that there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on."

Dean smirks, "Well, I bet you'd like to. I mean, maybe she's not a suspect, maybe you've got a thing for her, huh?" Sam rolls his eyes and laughs, "Maybe you're thinkin' a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?" He points to his head and grins

Angel grimaces and Asa laughs, "Gross."

Sam becomes serious again, "Do me a favor. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts," He turned to Angel and Asa, "And see if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor."

"Got it." Asa smiled, "I got a few contacts i can call about it."

Dean studied him, "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna watch Meg."

"Sam." Angel groaned

Dean laughs, "Yeah, you are."

"I just wanna see what's what. Better safe than sorry."

"All right, you little pervert."

"Dude."

Angel swatted Deans head, "Cmon. Good luck Sammy." She winked as they crossed the street and left Sam

 _ **With Asa and Angel...**_

After a few hours of research Angel grabbed her phone and dialed Sam, " _Yeah_?"

"Any luck Sammy?"

" _You and Dean are the same person._ "

" _Ouch_. I like to think i'm more mature."

" _Right. What do you got?_ "

She looks down at Asas research, "It turns out it's Zoroastrian. Very, _very_ old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva."

" _What's a Daeva_?"

"It translates to 'demon of darkness'. Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes—kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls."

" _How'd you figure that out_?"

"Thank Asa. He's definitely got some contacts worth linking up with." She winked at him when he came out of the bathroom, "Anyway, here's the thing, they gotta be summoned, _conjured_."

" _So, someone's controlling it?_ "

"Yeah. And, from what I gather, it's pretty risky business, too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, uh, the arms, and torsos."

" _So, what do they look like?_ "

"Well, nobody knows, but nobody's seen 'em for a couple of millennia. I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. I think we've got a major player in town."

" _Yeah no doubt._ "

"Have fun Sammy." Angel smirked before hanging up

 _ **With Sam and Dean...**_

Sam entered his and Deans motel room and Dean jumped up, together they said, "Dude, I gotta talk to you."

Sam shook his head, "We need Angel for this. Its big."

"She's uh," He laughs, "A little busy i think."

"Well this takes precedence." Grabbing the extra key Sam walked over to her room ignoring Deans calls and banged on her door, "Angel, i'm back this is important. We're coming in."

Walking in Angel scrambled off Asa, landing ass on the floor, and covered herself with the blanket, "What the hell guys! It's locked for a damn reason!"

Sam gave her an intense bitch face, "Am i the only one actually working this case?"

Angel scoffed, "Just… _out"_. She got up and ushered them out, "Get out!"

Asa laughed when she slammed the door glaring, "You think that's funny? My little brothers almost seen us both naked!"

"I think its cute seeing you around your baby brothers. Shows a side i'm not use to seeing."

"Ace… stop." She blushed

"Also… i love that i make you blush…"

He came over and kissed her neck but she dropped grabbing his pants and shoving them into his arms, "Don't start something we can't finish right now. Get dressed."

Later on they were all in Sam and Dean's room listening to what Sam was retelling, Dean laughs, "So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?"

"Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing."

"Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl." He chuckles, Sam rolls his eye

"What's the deal with that bowl again?" Asa interjected

"She was talking into it. The way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone."

"With who?" Angel asks, "With the Daeva?"

"No, you said those things were savages. No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's comin' to that warehouse."

Dean thinks for a moment and glances at some files on a nearby table. He sits down at the table and looks through them, "Holy crap."

"What?"

"What I was gonna tell you earlier—I pulled a favor with my –" he clears his throat, "Friend, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims—we missed something the first time."

"What?" Angel shuffled over to him, "We don't miss things."

Dean continued, "The first victim, the old man—he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born."

When he point to something on the [age Angels entire body went rigid, "Lawrence, Kansas."

"Mmhmm." He picks up the second file, "Meredith, second victim—turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from."

The paper reads ' _Lawrence, Kansas._ ' Sam sits down across from Dean, clearly shocked, "Holy crap."

"This is bad…" Angel shook her head

Dean nods, "Yeah."

Asa looked around confused, "What's the importance in Lawrence?"

Angel gulped looking up at him, "That where the demon killed our Mom. That's where everything started."

Sam looked to rhwm, "So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?"

Dean nods, "I think it's a definite possibility."

"But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?"

"Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation."

Angel smirked, "You wanna run head first into this?" He nods, "I'm down, Let's do it."

"No, we can't." Sam disagreed, "We shouldn't tip her off. We've gotta stake out that warehouse. We've gotta see who, or what, is showin' up to meet her."

"I'll tell you one thing…" Dean got up, "I don't think we should do this alone."

Asa sighs, "I'm here as long as you guys need me."

"No."

" _No_?" As asked turning ti Angel, "What do you mean _no_?"

"I mean…" She sent a look to her brothers and they shuffled out, giving them space, "I don't want you apart of this. It's too dangerous."

"Babe i'm a hunter. Dangerous is kinda in my job description."

"Not this type of dangerous… Look i love that you wanna help, i do, but…"

"It's a family thing?" His face hardened

"Im sorry Asa… I just- i don't want any more people i care about dead and that includes you."


	22. Ch 5 Section 3

**ACT THREE**

 _ **Later on….**_

Dean is leaving a message on John's voicemail across from Angel who watches on intently as Sam enters the room with bags full of weapons, "We think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse—it's 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can."

When he hangs up Sam looks over, "Voicemail?"

"Are you surprised?" Angel scoffed coming over to him, She stopped for a minute, stressed, "It's just… where the hells he been all this time? He can't pick up the phone _once_."

Dean regarded her, "Hey, Ang, he'll be here if he can be."

"We'll see, Dean."

He studied her, "You know… we could've used asas help…"

She glared, "It's not his fight, Dean, and besides… im not letting that SOB take any more people i care about. You two are lucky i didn't send you down the road with him."

Dean ignored her and gestures to the bags Sam brought in, "Jesus, what'd you get?"

Sam chuckles, "I ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything."

Dean nods and the three of them begin loading their guns silently, "Big night."

Sam nods, "Yeah."

Angels eyes raked over her brothers faces, silently searching them, "You boys nervous?"

"No."

"Nah."

"Are you?"

"Not really, no."

They are silent for a few seconds before Sam breaks it, "God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?"

Dean looked up, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?"

Sam nods but goes on, "I know. I'm just sayin', what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again. "

Dean's eyes cut to him, "You wanna go back to school? "

"Yeah, once we're done huntin' the thing. "

"Huh."

Angel eyes flicked between them as they spoke and she noted the disappointment and hurt in Deans face. She knew what he wanted. She kind of wanted it to but it wasn't in the cards with their dad and Sammy. Hell even Angel herself found it hard to get along with the man, which is why even when she was hunting with him she took a lot of solo jobs.

Sam cleared his throat looking from her to Dean, "Why, is there something' wrong with that?"

"No Sam." Angel offered a smile and silently told Dean to drop it, "That's great if that's what you wanna do. We support it."

"I mean, what are you two gonna do when it's all over?"

Dean got up from his seat sending a look over his shoulder,, "It's never gonna be over."

"What's he talking about?"

"The fact that the jobs never over Sammy. We're never gonna be _done_." Angel shook her head, "At least i know i'm not. That's how the cards are laid out for me, There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be somethin' to hunt."

"But guys there's gotta be something' that you want for yourself-"

"Yeah, I don't want you to leave the second this thing's over, Sam." Dean quipped as he walks over to the dresser

"Dude, what's your problem?"

Dean is silent for a while, then turns back to Sam, "Why do you think I drag you guys everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think we came and got you at Stanford in the first place?"

"'Cause Dad was in trouble. 'Cause you two wanted to find the thing that killed Mom."

Angel smiles, "Part of the reason, Sammy. Not all of it."

"It's more than that, man." He returns to the dresser and is silent again, then once more turns to Sam, "You and angel and me and Dad—I mean, I want us….I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again."

"Dean, we are a family. I'd do anything for you. For both of you, for all of you, But things will never be the way they were before."

Dean looks at him heartbroken and sad, "Could be."

Angel looks between them, her heart breaking at Deans look, "Boys just drop it."

"No wait," Sam continued, "I don't want them to be. I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way. Both of you." He and the two of them share a look

 _ **In the Warehouse...**_

Sam, Dean and Angel climb the elevator gate and reach the top room. Meg is standing at the altar, speaking in an ancient language. Quietly, Sam, Dean and Angel squeeze through the space between the gate and the wall. They draw their guns and move to the other side of the room, hiding behind some crates.

"Winchesters." Meg said and the three stopped to look at each other, stunned, "Hiding a little bit childish, don't you think?"

Angel scoffs, "Great."

Dean glares, "Well, that didn't work out like I planned."

Meg turns around to face them, "Why don't you come out?" The three obey and she turns to Sam, "Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship."

He scoffs, "Yeah, tell me about it."

Angel studies her then the walls, "So… where are your friends?"

"Around." She grinned at Angel before turning to Dean, "You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart." He cocked it, "The shotgun's not for the demon."

"So, who is it, Meg?" Sam asked, "Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?"

"You."

The shadow demon begins to form on the wall. It knocks Sam to the ground and throws Angel and then Dean into the crates. A claw-like scratch appears on Sams face before he blacked out as well.

Later on Sam, Dean and Angel were all tied to three separate posts. Sam comes to and sees Meg sitting before him. Dean glared, "Hey, Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend...is a bitch."

"Oh…" Meg got up and kicked him painfully in the face, "Didn't big sis teach you not to call woman bitches."

Angel struggled, "Leave him alone!"

Meg laughs as she came back over to Sam who glared, "This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearing' what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn't it?" Meg laughs again, "And that the victims were from Lawrence?"

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all."

"You killed those two people for nothin'!"

"Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less."

"You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time." Dean smiles, "But why don't you kill us already?"

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" She leans in closer, "This trap isn't for you."

Sam and Dean both look puzzled but realization comes to Angel, "Itss for Dad…" Meg grins and Angel scoffs, "Man you really are dumb aren't you? Even if he was here he's smarter than to walk into a rap like this."

"He is pretty good. I'll give you that." She winks t Angel but goes over to Dean and sits down, straddling his legs, "But you see, he has one weakness."

Dean glares, "What's that?"

"You. He lets his guard down around his kids, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody—nice and slow and messy."

"Well, I've got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some….shadow to kill him."

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see."

"Why you doin' this, Meg?" Sam asked, "What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?"

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess."

"Go to hell."

"Baby, I'm already there." She smiles and slides over to Sam, "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." She leans in to whisper in his ear, "I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me—changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn't it?"

"Seriously?" Angel shifted, "Get a room, you two."

She went on, "I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." She begins kissing his neck

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now."

She smiles and continues to kiss him. A noise on Dean's side of the room makes her stop. She gets up and walks behind Deans post. She sees he has a knife in his hand, takes it away and tosses it into a corner. Then swings around to the other side of the post, and smiles at Dean, who chuckles guiltily.

She slides back over to Sam, "Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?"

"No. No. That's because I have a knife of my own." Meg is confused but Sam breaks free from his ropes and grabs Megs shoulders, then knocks his head against hers. She falls to the floor while he groans in pain

"Sam!" Angel yelled, "Get over the pain and destroy the altar!"

Sam walks over to the altar and overturns it. Suddenly, the shadow demon appears and grabs Meg. She is dragged across the floor and crashes through the window, falling down to the street below. Sam grabs his knife and cuts Dean free from his ropes before cutting Angel free as well.

They walk over to the window and see Meg sprawled on the sidewalk, dead, Sam looked over, "So, I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around."

"Guess not." Angel huffed nodding, "Thankfully."

"Hey, Sam?" Dean turned

"Hm?"

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets-o'-crazy, huh?" He smiles and walks away

Sam looked to Angel, "don't look at me. I agree with him."

 _ **In the hotel hallway...**_

The three are walking back to their room when Dean looks over his little brother, "Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?"

"I said it before, and I'll say it again—better safe than sorry."

"Well i for one don't mind." Angel limped next to them, grimacing slightly, "That seemed a little bit too easy."

"What about that was easy?" Dean asked as he unlocks the door and they enter the room. They see the outline of a man standing by the window, "Hey!"

Sam turns on the light and the man turns around revealing their father, John. The Three are stunned and Angel hobbles forward, "D-Dad?"

"Hey." Angel and John walk towards each other and share a long, emotional hug, tears fell down her face before he turned and took Dean into a similar hug, Sam watches sadly and when they pull apart a few seconds later, John grins at him, "Hi, Sam."

Sam's voice was soft, "Hey, Dad."

Sam and John do not hug, but look at each other as Sam places the bag full of weapons on the floor. Dean turns to him, "Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"It's all right." He dismissed, "I thought it might've been."

Angel studied him, "Were you there?"

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?"

"Yes, sir." They all say at the same time

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."

"The demon has?" Sam asked

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it."

"How?" Dean asked

John smiles, "I'm workin' on that."

"Let us come with you. We'll help." Sam shuffled forward earning a warning look from Dean

Angel regarded him as well, " _Sam_."

But John automatically dismissed him, "No, Sam. Not yet. Just _try_ to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us."

"Of course I do. I'm your father." He pauses, "Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes, sir."

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Too long." He and John hug, crying. A minute later, they pull apart. The four of them look around tearfully.

"Well…" Angel wiped her face of the tears, "This is a better family reunion than i expected."

Suddenly, the shadow demon attacks John. He is thrown into a set of cabinets and falls to the ground. Sam also falls.

"Sammy!" Angel tries to run to him but is thrown into the mirror on the other side of the wall

"No!" Dean screamed at the sight of his family being attacked before he is thrown to the floor as well.

They groan and scream in pain as they are flung around the room. Fresh scratches appear on their faces. Sam makes his way to the bag of weapons on the floor and removes a flare from the bag, "Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!" He lights the flare, and the room is instantly filled with smoke and a brilliant white light. The shadow demon vanishes. The three of them try to feel their way around the room, coughing and sputtering.

"Dad!" Dean yelled

"Over here!" He yelled back and Dean makes his way to him and helps him up, "Where's Angel?"

"I've got her." Sam yells and follows them out of the room, carrying the bag of weapons and well as helping Angel limp her way out

They run out ofthe building and down an alley to the car. Sam puts the bag in the backseat of the car and helps Angel in the back, "All right, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back."

"Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait." Dea yelled before turning to their father, "Dad, you can't come with us."

Sam scoffed, "What? What are you talking' about?"

"Dean!" Angel yelled

John shook his head, "The three of you are beat to hell."

"We'll be alright."

"Dean, we should stick together."

"Sams right." Angel grimaced her way out of the car, getting help from John, "We'll go after those demons—"

"Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop. They're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He—he's stronger without us around."

Angel, realizing Dean was right, looked to her father with sad eyes. Sam shook his head, "Dad-no." He puts a hand on his father's shoulder. Dean and Angel watch sadly, "After everything- after all the time we spent lookin' for you—please. I gotta be a part of this fight."

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son." Sam shakes his head no, "Okay, you've gotta let me go."

All four of them are silent for a moment, close to tears. Finally, Sam looks at his hand on his dad's shoulder, and then pats his father's shoulder once, then let's go. John and Dean share a look, before he squeezed Angels shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Tthen he walks to his truck. Once there, he looks back at them one more time, "Be careful." He gets in his truck and drives away

"Come on." Dean helped Angel into the backseat and then he and Sam get into the car and watch as their father's truck turns the corner.


	23. Chapter Six: Dead Mans Blood

_**Episode Summary:**_ _After Daniel Elkins, a vampire hunter (guest star Terence Kelly) and John's (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) mentor, is murdered, Angel (Katheryn Winnick), Sam (Jared Padalecki) and Dean (Jensen Ackles) are surprised when John himself shows up to solve the case. John discovers the vampires have taken an antique gun, which has the power to kill all supernatural beings. The Winchester family sets out to retrieve the gun from the vampires so they can use it to kill the demon that took Angel, Sam and Dean's mother._

 **A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 10-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the CW!**_

 **Ch 6: Dead Man's Blood**

 _Two Weeks (Episodes) Later_

 _ **In a cafe...**_

Dean is flipping through a newspaper, Sam on his laptop and Angel fiddling with her phone. She was debating whether or not to call Asa.. He wasn't exactly happy she kicked him off the case a few weeks ago but its not like she really had a choice. This particular job was crazy and a lot of people have already died, she didn't want Asa to be next.

"Just call him." Dean quipped from in front of her

"I didn't realize i needed permission."

"Well i'm tired of seeing you stare at the thing." He said folding the paper and sighing, "We dont got a decent lead in all of Nebraska."

Angel turned, "Anything Sammy?"

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. _Here_. A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived."

Dean shook his head, "Sounds more like ' _That's Incredible_ ' than, uh, ' _Twilight Zone_ '."

"Maybe if she… floated in mid air before landing gracefully on her feet or something like that." Angel added

"Yeah."

Dean smirked, "Hey you know we could just keep heading east. New York. Upstate. We could drop by and see Sarah again. Huh?" Sam's eyes lifted at that and Angel grinned, "Cool chick man, smokin'." he whistles

Angel took a sip of her coffee nodding, "She was pretty hot Sammy." at their looks she shrugged, "What? I can't appreciate the female body?"

"Anyway…" Dean moved on, "You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?"

"Yeah, I dunno, maybe _someday_. But in the meantime we got a lot of work to do. You know that."

Dean frowns, "Yeah all right. What else you got?"

"Ahh, man in Colorado, local man named Daniel Elkins, was found mauled in his home."

"Elkins?" Dean repeated, "I know that name."

Sam shook his head, "Doesn't ring a bell."

"He was an old hunting buddy of dads." Angel filled in taking out the journal, "They had a falling out when you two were still too small to hunt. Nice guy. Here." She hands the journal off to them, "' _D Elkins 970-555-0158_ ' Daniel Elkins. If it's the same guy."

Dean looked at her, "It's a Colorado area code." He turned to Sam, "What happened to him?"

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now, they've found some signs of robbery."

"Mm-hmm." Dean ods getting up, "Sounds like our gig."

 _ **...  
Daniel Elkins Cabin... **_

Sam slowly and quietly picked the lock of the door allowing the three to walk in cautiously, flashlights and guns raised. Dean looked around at the trashed cabin as they spread out, "Looks like the maid didn't come today."

"Hey, there's salt over here." Sam called, "Right beside the door."

"Definitely dads friend." Angel commented from the other end, "There's more over here. Think he was expecting someone?"

"Maybe."

Dean flipped through a journal on a table as Sam and Angle came up behind him, "That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's."

"Yep, except this dates back to the 60s."

The three move into the other room and shine their flashlights around the destruction, including up at the hole in the roof. Angel shook her head, "Whatever attacked the poor bastard wasn't alone…"

Dean nods, "Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too."

"Yeah."

Dean crouches to get a closer look at the floorSam comes over, "You got something?"

"I dunno. Some scratches on the floor."

"Death throes maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Angel grabs a page from a notebook and a pencil and hand it over, "Here."

Dean Places it over the marks and rubs a pencil lead over it to get an outline, "Or maybe a message."

Dean peels up the paper, which has a lot of blood on the back, and rubbings of characters; he hands the paper to Angel, "Look familiar?"

She reads it and scoffs, "Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop."

Sam swallowed, "Just the way Dad does it."

"This is eery boys."

 _ **...**_

After going to the post office box and removing the letter that was inside the three of them headed to the safety of the impala. After getting in Angel leaned into the front and Sam looked at them both, "'J.W.' You think? John Winchester?"

"Definitely…" Angel nods, "Its gotta be for dad."

"I don't know." Dean shook his head, "Should we open it?"

There is a knock on Dean window. He gasps, rears back, automatically raising his arm, fist clenched but instead of fighting shock resonates on his face. It's their dad: John Winchester. When John sees he has shocked the three of them he smiles.

Dean scoffed, "Dad?"

John gets in the backseat with Angel and grinned madly at his daughter, "Hey sweetie."

She gave him a hug, pulling ba in shock, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" Sam asks

"Yeah, I'm ok. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three at his place."

"Why didn't you come in Dad?" Sam asked softly

"You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren't followed... by anyone or anything." He smiled proud, "Nice job of covering your tracks by the way."

Dean looked proud as well, "Yeah, well, we learned from the best."

"Wait," Sam stopped, "You came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?"

John nods, "Yeah. He was... he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting."

"Told you they were good friends."

Sam motioned between he and Dean, "Well you never mentioned him to us."

"Angel met him by chance. He helped out on a few cases we were on together. We had a... we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." He gestured to the envelope, "I should look at that." He opens it, "' _If you're reading this, I'm already dead'_... that son of a bitch."

Dean turned back, "What is it?"

"He had it the whole time."

"Dad, what?"

"When you searched the place, did you, did you see a gun? An antique, a Colt revolver, did you see it?"

"No, no." Angel quickly answered when his intense gaze came onn hers, "Uh there was, there was an old case but it was empty."

He went pale, "They have it."

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?"

John started getting out of the car, "We gotta pick up the trail."

"Wait." Sam gaped, "You want us to come with you?"

"If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta find this gun."

"Dad what's so important about this Colt?" Angel asks

"Because it's important, that's why." He dismissed and she stiffened, shutting up

Sam didn't though, "Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet."

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best: _Vampires_."

" _Vampires_?" Dean repeated, "I thought there was no such thing."

"You never even mentioned them, Dad."

"Like ever."

John shook his head, "I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and - and others had wiped them out. I was wrong. Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late."


	24. Ch 6 Section 2

**ACT TWO**

 _ **In a motel room…**_

Sam and Angel were asleep each on a bed as Dean was asleep on the couch. John sat at the table with a radio held in both hands listening to the dispatchers talk.

" _Unit 22 let me confirm. Mile marker 41,abandoned car. You need a workup? "_

" _Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics out here."_

John puts the radio down, jumps to his feet and grabs his jacket. He walked over and slapped their feet as her calls their name to wake them, "Angel, Sam, Dean, let's go."

Dean, Immediately, although still asleep, "Mm-hmm."

"Angel." John shook her and she shot up, gun in hand

"Im up, im going…" Sam half sits up, Dean starts rubbing his eyes and Angel watches her dad as she starts collecting her things, "What's going on?"

"I picked up a police call."

"What happened?" Sam asks

"A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there everyone was missing. It's the vampires."

Sam rose from the bed, "How do you know?"

John didn't turn to answer as he left, "Just follow me, ok?"

Sam walks across the room, putting his jacket on and Dean smiled still half asleep, "Huh, vampires. Gets funnier every time I hear it."

 _ **...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Later on in the day...**_

John finishes talking to a cop on the scene and starts walking back to his kids, waiting by the Impala. Sam sulked, "I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him."

Dean scoffed, "Oh don't tell me it's already starting."

"What's starting?"

"You being a brat with dad." Angel quipped she pointed to him when he went to argue, "Stop. Just drop the tude Sam. We don't need it right now."

Dean called to John as he walked up, "What have you got?"

"It was them all right. Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour."

Sam's head went up, "How can you be so sure?"

"Sam…" Dean scolded

"Knock it off."

"I just wanna know we're going in the right direction." Sam snapped at them

"We are." John answered

"How do you know?"

John handed something off to Angel, "I found this."

She studied it, "Uh… a tooth?"

Dean gaped, "It's a...a vampire fang."

"Not fangs, teeth. The second set descends when they attack." He looks at Sam, "Any more questions?" Sam looks away and stays silent, "All right, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight." They start heading for their respective cars but John sends a glare to his second oldest, "Hey Dean why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I would've given the damn thing to Angel if I thought you were going to ruin it."

Angel gave her dad an exacerbated look as Sam looked at his siblings with a 't _old you so_ ' look on his face.

Dean grimaces, "Sorry."

 _ **...**_ _ **  
Later on in the impala...**_

Sam is driving, following Johns truck as Angel read from the passenger side, "Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks."

"Hm." Dean shifted, "I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple."

Sam sounded grumpily, "That's probably what Dad's thinking. Course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks."

Dean and Angel looked at eachother and Dean shook his head, "So it is starting."

"What?"

"Sam, we've been looking for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours and there's static already?"

"Hmph. No. Look, I'm happy he's ok, all right? And I'm happy that we're all working together again."

Dean sat back, "Well good."

But Sam was unable to stop himself, "It's just the way he treats us, like we're children."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh God."

"Stop Sam."

"He barks orders at us, he expects us to follow 'em without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal."

Angel turned to him, "Sam drop this bullshit problem you have with dad already. We are his kids. No matter how old we are. He lost everything. He's doing all of this for a reason and you know it."

Sam stiffened, not even wanting t hear it, "What reason?"

"Our job!" Dean yelled. "There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right? That's just the way the old man runs things."

"Yeah well maybe that worked when we were kids but not anymore, alright. Not after everything the three of us have been through. I mean, really, are you guys telling me you're cool with just falling into line, and letting him run the whole show?" He looked to them both challengingly

Dean gave Sa, a long look, "If that's what it takes."

"Look, that's how dads always been, alright? There's no changing him." Angel shook her head, "You just need to fall in line Sam."

Sam glared and was about to snark something back but Deans phone rang, "Yeah Dad. All right, got it." He hung up and motioned, "Pull off at the next exit."

Sam got angrier, "Why?"

"Cause Dad thinks we've got the vampire's trail."

"How?" He asked, this time very angry

"I don't know; he didn't say."

Sam guns the engine, both siblings looking at him like he's crazy. Dean turns to look at John truck as Sam overtakes it and passes it. Once in front Sam slams on the brakes, causing the Impala to swerve sideways in front of Johns truck. They both stop and Sam gets out of the car.

"Oh crap." Dean scoffed following, "Sam!"

Angel next as she ran to the other side, "Here we go. Sam knock it off!"

John also looks livid as he comes up to Sam, "What the hell was that?"

"We need to talk."

John came to a halt face to face with Sam, "About what?"

"About everything. Where we going Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?"

"Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires."

"Your brother's right, we don't have time for this."

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help." His voice rose to a yell, "Now obviously something big is going down, and we wanna know what!"

John was really angry now and pointed to the impala, "Get back in the car."

"No."

"I said get back in the damn car."

"Yeah. And I said no."

Angel took a breath, "Alright, alright can we all just relax with the pissing contest?" She slightly pushed her dad back and he listened backing up, she looked to Dean as she grabbed their dads arm and started walking back to his truck almost dragging him, "Dean."

He hovered over Sam, "Ok you made your point tough guy. Look we're all tired, we can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on." Dean grabs Sam and pushes him back toward the car.

Sam goes but is still staring at John when he mumbles, "This is why I left in the first place."

John ripped his arm away from his daughter and barreled back towards Sam, "What'd you say?"

"Dad!"

Sam swung back, "You heard me."

"Yeah. _You_ left. Your brother, your sister and me, we needed you. _You_ walked away, Sam."

Dean tried getting through to Sam, "Sam…"

John yelled in his face, even as Angel tried to push him back, "You walked away!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Angel yelled between, "Stop!"

"You're the one who said don't come back Dad, you closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!"

Dean forced them apart, "Listen, stop it, stop it. Stop it! That's enough!" Sam and John stare at each other over Dean and Angels head as they got in between

Angel pushed her dad back softly, "That means you too old man. Cmon."

Sam gets into the Impala as John turns back to follow his daughter his car.

Dean stands in the middle, alone. He looks from one to the other, his family split, and scoffs into the night air, "Terrific."


	25. Ch 6 Section 3

**ACT THREE**

 _ **At the Vampire's Nest...**_

From the trees the Winchesters watch as a eat up Camaro pulls in. A man in a t-shirt, comes out to meet it, holding the door open and shading his eyes from the sun. Another man steps out of the camaro, "I know what time it is."

"Get in."

Dean scoffs from beside Sam, "Son of a bitch. So they're really not afraid of the sun?"

"Ahh, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn." John informed, "The only way to kill 'em is by beheading. And yeah, they sleep during the day - doesn't mean they won't wake up."

"So I guess walking right in's not our best option?" Dean asked

"Actually, that's the plan."

They walked over to the truck and the impala and started gearing up. John opened up an automatic hidden compartment that slides from the back of his truck. Dean looked over holding up a machete, "Dad, I've got an extra machete if you need one."

But John unveils a massive shiny serrated edge machete from a leather holder, "I think I'm ok. Thanks."

Dean checked it out, slightly disappointed, "Wow."

Angel shook her head and took the extra one from him putting it back as John turned, "So, you three really wanna know about this Colt?"

Sam looked at him then to his siblings, "Yes sir."

"It's just a story, a legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter..." He looked to them seriously, "Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it. They say... they say this gun can kill anything."

" _Anything…_ like the demon that killed mom?" Angel asks earning a painful nod from their father

"Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun - we may have it."

Angel swung the machete with a grin, "Then let's get to work, boys."

They walked to the side of the barn and John swung the window inward before disappearing inside, followed by Angel and the boys. They survey the room where the Vamps are sleeping in hammocks and all is quiet. John looks into the stalls as Angel follows Sam and Dean as they make their way through the barn. As Dean passes a hammock he kicks an empty bottle on the ground. It clinks but the vampire doesn't wake.

Sam finds the 911 woman tied up against the pole, sleeping or unconscious. He turned and whispered, "Dean."

Angel, being closest to him, came over and started helping him untie her as Dean looks behind them, "There's more."

"Get them out." Angel instructed as she worked on her knot, "But quietly."

Dean nods and makes his way to a locked metal grid. Inside people are tied up, sleeping or unconscious. There is a lock on the door and grabs a metal hook to break the lock.

Angel looks up sharply at the noise, "I said quietly." They look over to the hammocks but there is no movement, she moves back to working on the knots when the woman tied up against the pole begins to stir.

Sam whispers, "Hey. Hey hey, shh, We're here to help you."

The woman roars, an unearthly roar. Sam rears back, and Angel just barely dodges her when she swings over to her. Dean looks around as the others jerk awake and tense, "Guys!"

There dads voice sounds from the back, "Run! Now!"

The three of them take off, calling to their Dad as they do. The vampires chasing them on their heels. They burst out the barn doors into the daylight and run up the slope to the cars before turning to look back.

"Dad?" Dean yelled but nothing returned, "Dad!"

After a long pause John comes running up the slope. As soon as they see him the three turn to leave, "They won't follow. They'll wait till tonight. Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life."

Dean turned at that, "Well what the hell do we do now?"

John looked to him and Angel, "You gotta find the nearest funeral home, that's what."

 _ **...**_ _ **  
Later on in the motel...**_

Dean and Angel enter, interrupting Sam and Johns moment, "Whew." Dean laughs, "Man, some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys."

John studied them, "Get it?"

Angel grinned taking the Dead Man's Blood out of her pocket and handing it over, "Nothin a little flirting can't take care of."

DEAN fumbles in his pocket, withdrawing a paper bag and from that a bottle full of something red. He hands it to JOHN.

John smiles, proud, setting the bottle down and looking to them knowingly, "You know what to do."

 _ **...**_

Dean and Angel both lean over the open bonnet of the Impala, looking at the engine. A woman's voice sounds behind them, "Car trouble?" They turn to see a blonde smiling over at them, "Let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place."

Dean grinned looking from Angel who was glaring back to the woman, "Nah we'll pass. Usually draw the line at necrophilia."

"Oooh." She backhands him and another vamp runs over clutching Angel by the throat as the woman grabs Dean face and lifts him into the air next to her

Angel latched onto the guys arm as she choked, "Jesus. I don't like it this rough, sugar." She choked out sending a worried look to her little brother

Dean grabbed onto the woman vamps wrist, "I don't usually get this friendly until the second date but…"

She smiled, "You know, we could have some fun." She winked over to Angel as well, "I always like to make new friends." lowering him to her level she kisses him, still holding his cheeks tightly.

The other vamp smiles turning to Angel who glared still struggling in the air, "Don't even think about it, Shrek."

Dean scoffs when the seperated, "Oh. Whuf. Sorry. I don't usually stay with a chick that long. Definitely not eternity. And uh my sister already has a man so your shit outta luck both ways sweet heart."

An arrow pierces the other vamp's back making him drop Angel who gasped in air and then quickly kicked out so they were separated by more than a few feet. A second later the same happens to the woman who looks down at the point sticking out of her chest, "Dammit." John and Sam emerge from the trees carrying crossbows, "It barely even stings."

John smiled, "Give it time sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you isn't it?" She looks shocked, then wavers and loses consciousness, Dean catching her, "Load her up." He gestures to the other vamp, "I'll take care of this one."

John approaches the other vamp who is sitting groggily on the ground. Raising his machete, he brings it down and instantly decapitated him.


	26. Ch 6 Section 4

**ACT FOUR**

After starting a fire to burn the body John hands Dean a bag and they move from the Impala's trunk back toward the fire where Sam and Angel are patrolling with machetes, "Toss this on the fire. Saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium. It'll block our scent and hers, until we're ready."

Dean sniffed it and coughed, disgusted, "Stuff stinks!"

Angel shook her head, "What do you expect from something called skunks cabbage?"

John smirked, "Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you stand a chance of not being detected."

Sam motioned, "You sure they'll come after her?"

"Yeah." John nods, "Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time."

Sam nods, "A half hour oughta do it."

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can."

"What?"

"But…"

"Well, Dad you can't take care of them all yourself."

"I'll have _her_. And the _Colt_." He said pointedly, not wavering, "I won't be alone."

Sam shifted, "But after. We're gonna meet up, right? Use the gun together. Right?" After a long pause and John looking away Sam scoffed, "You're leaving again ,aren't you? You still wanna go after the demon alone. You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this."

"Like what?"

"Like children."

"You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe."

Dean shook his head, not buying it, "Dad, all due respect but, uh, that's a bunch of crap."

Angel, Sam and John all look equally shocked, "Dean…"

John scoffs, "Excuse me?"

"No, Angel, it is a bunch of crap." Sam stopped her, "Let him talk."

"You know what… Angel, Sammy and I have been hunting. Hell _you_ sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be _that_ worried about keeping us safe." He turned to Angel, "And you cant be okay with sittin this one out. Your whole life has been leading up to this fight, after we get the colt, and you're gonna let him tell you no?"

Angel pursed her lips turning her green eyes to her dad, that familiar determined look in her eye, "He's right, dad."

"It's not the same thing."

"Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight? Huh? Because i seen mom die too. I lived that with you. You don't think i or all of us get to be apart of this fight with you?"

John took a breath, "This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you three alive."

"You mean you can't be as reckless." Dean corrected

"Look... I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death ... it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't."

"What happens if you die?" Dean asked, "Dad, what happens if you die, and we coulda done something about it? You know I been thinking. I ...think maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together." Sam nods and much to Johns surprises so does Angel, "We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it."

John still wasn't having it, and he was unwavered, "We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order." Dean looks down, emotional. Angel glares and Sam clenches his jaw.

 _ **...**_ _ **  
Later on at the vamp nest...**_

A vampire swigs from a bottle. Looking up, he moves to stand in front of the barn doors, considers them a moment, then shrugs and takes another swig. He turns to find Dean behind him, "Boo." Dean swings his machete, then makes his way back to the locked container of people, "I told you I'd come back."

After freeing all the prisoners the three of them grabbed the crossbows and hightailed it to where their dad was supposed to be. They got there just as the woman vampire swings around, knocking John back against his truck. He drops the gun and the leader, Luther, approaches, backhanding John back against his open car door, shattering the glass before he lands unconscious on the ground. Luther approaches again before an arrow pierces one of the vamps and the three Winchester kids run out of the trees. Dean pauses to line up and shoot another vamp with his crossbow. Sam moves toward Luther who backhands him. Angel engages in a fight with another woman vamp who punches her down and kicks her in the ribs before picking her up and slamming her against the truck.

Dean grabs a machete and turns to help them but Luther has his arm around Sams throat, "Don't! I'll break his neck. Put the blade down." For a moment Dean does nothing, Luther tightens his hold on Sams neck, cutting off his air supply completely causing Dean to drop the machete, the woman's hold on Angel tightens so she squirms in pain, "You people. Why can't you leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do."

John gets up and states from behind them, "I don't think so."

Luther turns and John raises the colt and shoots him between the eyes. Luther lets go of Sam who stumbles away, gasping, and Dean pulls Sam behind him before swinging the machete over the vamp holding down Angel. When it was dead he grabbed her as well and pulled her to them. A sigil appears where the bullet hit Luther and he stumbles. A brief flash of light reflects his skeleton, before he falls to his knees.

Kate cries out in horror, "Lutherrrr!" Another flash of light passes through Luther and he slumps to the ground dead. Kate starts toward John but another vamp grabs her, pulling her to their car. They take off, wheels screaming and John smiles in satisfaction.

 **  
** _ **Back at the motel room...**_

The three are busy packing when John enters, "So."

They turn to face him and Angel stiffened, "Yes sir."

"You ignored a direct order back there."

"Yes sir." Sam nods

Dean stiffens, "Yeah but we saved your ass."

Sam and Angel both look sideways at Dean, nervously. John looks steadily at him and he swallows, "You're right."

"I am?"

"It scares the hell out of me. You three are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family." He took a steadying breath, "So...we go after this damn thing. Together."

The three of them smiled and unison said, "Yes sir."


	27. Chapter Seven: Salvation

_**Episode Summary:**_ _Sam (Jared Padalecki) has a vision of a family being attacked in the same manner as the attack on his mom, so he, Angel (Katheryn Winnick), Dean (Jensen Ackles) and John (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) head off to Salvation, Iowa, to save this family and finally kill the demon using the Colt gun. However, Meg (guest star Nicki Aycox) calls and lets the family know she is going to start killing their friends unless they return the gun._

 **A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 10-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the CW!**_

 **Ch 7: Salvation**

 _ **Manning, Colorado**_

The walls are covered with information on the yellow eyed demon. Weather charts, hieroglyphics, pictures, newspaper articles, written notes, a shelf of books and more. John sits at a paper strewn desk, the Colt in front of him. Angel sits on the bed, and Sam leans against the counter while Dean paces.

"So this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we been searching for this demon right? Not a trace, just...nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail."

"And that's when you took off." Dean commented

"Yeah. That's right. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation."

"And you found a trail?" Angel asked eyeing him

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us."

Sam's head came up, "Families with infants?"

John looked to him knowingly, "Yeah. The night of the kid's six-month birthday."

"I was six months old that night?"

"Exactly six months."

"So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me? So Mom's death...Jessica. It's all because of me?"

Dean turned, "We don't know that Sam."

"Oh really? Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean."

Dean became frustrated, "For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault."

Sam shouted, "Right. It's not my fault but it's my problem!"

At that Angel got involved, "No it's not your problem it's our problem! She was all of our moms Sam! This involves everyone!"

John stood, stopping them, "Okay. That's enough."

Everyone took a breath and calmed down as they stared at one another, "So why's he doing it?" Sam asked, "What does he want?"

"Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save..." John looks down, unhappy.

Deans jaw tensed but he moved on, "All right so how do we find it..before it hits again."

"There's signs. It took me a while to see the pattern but it's there in the days before these fires signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked...and…" He looked ot Angel

"These things happened in Lawrence."

He nodded, "A week before your mother died. And in Palo Alto...before Jessica. And these signs, they're starting again."

"Where?"

"Salvation Iowa."

 _ **...**_

John's truck speeds along a misty road, followed closely by the Impala. After a few moments he pulls off to the side, the Impala follows and everyone springs out of their seats.

"God damn it!" John yells with pain in his voice

"Dad, what's wrong?" Angel asks

Dena looked him over, "What is it?"

"Son of a bitch."

"What is it!"

John looked at them, "I just got a call from Caleb… Jim Murphy's dead."

"Pastor Jim?" Sam scoffs looking to him in disbelief, "How?"

"His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"A demon." Dean said earning a nod, " _The_ Demon?"

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close."

"Okay… so we regroup..." Angel shuffled pushing back her emotions, "What do we do?"

John shuffled into action, "Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health centre in this county. We split up, cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week."

Sam scoffs, "Dad that could be dozens of kids. How do we know which one's the right one?"

"We check em all that's how." He glared, "You got any better ideas?"

Sam swallowed, "No sir."

John nods at them and they all turn back to their cars, but he stops, leaning on his trunk. Dean turns back as he opens his door and pauses, "Dad?"

John turns back to him, visibly shaken and upset, "Yeah. It's Jim. You know, I can't..." his face hardens, "This ends, _now_. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes."


	28. Ch 7 Section 2

**ACT TWO**

 _ **Later on in the motel room...**_

After getting back from doing some recon at the hospital it turns out Sam had a vision and as he explained it John wasn't doing so well taking all that in. In fact, the more her heard, the more pissed he got.

Sam sits at the table, rubbing his temples as Dean and John sit on the end of each bed and Angel stood across from them gauging their fathers reaction. John looked up and said flatly, "A vision."

"Yes." Sam answered slowly and painfully, "I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling."

"And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because…?"

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them."

"It started out as nightmares. Then it started happening while he was awake." Dean explained as he rises and crosses to the counter behind Sam to get more coffee.

Sam winces, "Yeah. It's like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon the stronger the visions get."

John looked to Angel as she started talking, "There's others like him. He's not the only one."

"All right." His voice rose as he pierced her with a glare, "When were you going to tell me about this?"

The three stop and turn to look at John and Dean shook his head, "We didn't know what it meant."

"Yeah dad, and-"

John cut her off, yelling, she flinched, "All right, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me!"

Angel angered this time. The audacity he had to say some crap shit like that! She couldn't believe it!

She scoffs and angrily strides toward john her brothers watching in shock, "Excuse me? Call you? _Really_? I did call you! All the freakin time! I mean we tried to get ahold of you when Dean was dying, _dying_ , dad! And you were nowhere to be found! Getting you on the phone is next to winning the lottery old man."

John studied her sadly before taking his eyes off hers, "You're right."

"Damn straight." At his glare she cleared her throat, "Sorry sir."

"Although I'm not too crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Look guys, visions or no visions, fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell we went through.

John shook his head, "No they're not. No one is, ever again."

Sams phone rings, "Hello?"

" _Sam_?"

"Who is this?"

" _Think real hard it will come to you._ "

Sam's face hardened, " _Meg_." Angel, Dean and John turn to Sam, "Last time I saw you you fell out of a window."

" _Yeah, no thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings by the way_."

" _Just_ your feelings? That was a seven-story drop."

" _Lemme speak to your Dad_."

Sam looked to John, "My Dad. I don't know where my Dad is."

" _It's time for the grown ups to talk Sam, let me speak to him now."  
_  
Sam hesitates then hands the phone to John when he walks over and motions for it, "This is John."

" _Howdy John. I'm Meg. I'm a friend of your kids. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood... still there John-boy?_ "

"I'm here."

" _Well that was yesterday. Today I'm in Lincoln. Visiting another old friend of yours. He wants to say hi..._."

Caleb's voice was heard through the phone next, " _John, whatever you do don't give..._." Meg pulls the phone away shushin him

John stiffened, "Caleb?" The boys and Angel react to the name instantly, going on alert, "You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go."

" _We know you have the colt John."_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

" _Oh, okay. Well listen to this._ "

The next thing John hears is Caleb gasping and drowning in his own blood, "Caleb. Caleb!"

" _You hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying. Now let's try this again. We know you have the gun John, word travels fast. So as far as we're concerned you just declared war. And this is what war looks like. It has casualties._ "

Johns face hardened, "I'm gonna kill you, you know that?"

" _Oh John please, mind your blood pressure. So this is the thing. We're going to keep doing what we're doing. And your friends, anyone who has ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved. They'll all die unless you give us that gun. Starting with your daughters cute little hunter boyfriend. Bet she won't be to happy when she hears your the reason he's the next dead victim."_ John quieted as he thought, the boys and Angel close by his side listening and Angels eyes widened as she heard about Asa, " _I'm waiting Johnny, better answer before the buzzer_."

"Okay."

" _Sorry? I didn't quite get that_."

"I said okay, I'll bring you the colt."

" _There's a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You're gonna meet me there._ "

"It's gonna take me about a days drive to get there."

" _Meet me there at midnight tonight._ "

"That's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on the plane."

" _Oh. Well I guess your daughters boyfriend and all your friends die don't they? If you do decide to make it, come alone._ "

 _ **...**_

Sam eyed their father, "So you think Meg is a demon?"

"Either that, or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter."

"What do we do?" Deans asks

Angel hung up the phone and turned to them, "Well Asas been warned. He's on high alert right now and i gave him a list of a few of the people who she might target next. He's gonna keep an eye out.."

"Good." John nodded then looked to them serious;y, "I'm going to Lincoln."

"What?" She barked

"It doesn't look like we have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die, our friends apparently your hunter boyfriend, they all die,."

"Dad, the demon is coming _tonight_." Sam countered, "For Monica and her family. That gun is all we got, you can't just hand it over."

"Who said anything about handing it over?" He smirked mischievously, "Look, besides us and a coupla of vampires no ones really seen the gun, no one knows what it looks like."

"So what," Dean motioned, "You're just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?"

"Antique store."

"You're going to hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?"

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?"

"I just...I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

Sam looked him over and something came to him as he realized what his dad meant, "You mean for the three of us."

"What?" Angel looked between them then stopped and stared at her father, "You want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves? This is your fight too dad!"

He took a deep breath, "I know but look... I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to- to have a family, I want Sam to go to school, I want Dean to have a home. I want..." He turned away from them, "I want Mary alive. It's just...I just want this to be over."

 _ **...**_

 _ **Later on...**_

Angel, Sam and John sand at the back of his truck, checking weapons as the Impala comes toward them and Dean gets out. John turned, "You get it?"

Dean pulls a brown paper bag out of his pocket and hands it to John who pulls out an antique gun, "You know this is a trap don't you? That's why Meg wants you to come alone."

John nodded, "I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, Mandaic, amulets…"

"Dad…"

"What?"

"Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"This thing goes south just...get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed all right, you're no good to us dead."

"Same goes for you." There's a long pause as the four of them looked at each other emotionally, "All right listen to me. They made the bullets special for this colt. There's only four of them left. Without them this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

"Yes sir." they all said

"Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you three now. It's your fight, you finish this. You finish what I started. Understand?" He handed Dean the colt.

Sam nods, looking to him sadly, "We'll see you soon Dad."

"I'll see you later." John gets in the truck and leaves as the three stand watching him pull away


	29. Ch 7 Sections 3 and 4

**ACT THREE**

 _ **At Monica's house...**_

The three sit in the Impala, Angel in the back and the boys in the front, the Colt between them. They watch through the window as Monica and her husband finish dinner. "Maybe we could tell em it was a gas leak. Might get em out of the house for a few hours." Sam offered

Dean shook his head, "Yeah and how many times has that actually worked for us?"

"Yeah." He thinks some more, "We could always tell em the truth…"

Dean just looks at Sam for a long moment, one eyebrow raised before sending the same look to Angel who smirked at them, "Nah!"

Sam shook his head motioning, "I know I know. I just...with what's coming for these folks…"

"Maybe if we hadda little bit more room for error, little brother." Angel sighed, "But for this case we gotta wait for that demon to show itself and then we get it before it gets them."

They look back at the house for a while before Sam shifts, "I wonder how Dad's doing."

Dean nods, "I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing him up."

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backing us up."

"Alright, you two are stressing me." Angel leaned back, "No dad talk… let's just work the case please."

A few more moments of silence stretched before Sam was once again the one who broke it, "It's just… this is weird."

Angel eyed him, "What?"

"After all of these years we're finally here. It doesn't seem real."

Dean nods, "We just gotta keep our heads and do our job, like always."

"Yeah but this isn't like always."

"True."

"Just pretend it is." Angel said studying the house, "It'll make it easier."

Sam cleared his throat, "Listen… ah… I wanna thank you guys."

Dean looked back at Angel confused before turning back to him, "For what?"

"For everything. You guys have always had my back you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone I could always count on you two. And ah...I don't know I just wanted to let you know, Just in case."

"Sam!" Angel yelled, "I know you aren't trying to have a goodbye speech right now!"

He looked back at her shocked, "What?"

Dean took over, "Don't say just in case something happens to you. I don't wanna hear that freaking speech man. Angel certainly doesn't wanna hear it. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't getting any older than tonight, you understand me?"

 **ACT FOUR**

Dean held his phone to his ear, "Dad's not answering."

"Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception bad." Meg offered

"Or maybe he's just in the middle of the drop right now."

Dean didn't look convinced, "Yeah well…"

The radio starts chattering with static and Angel tenses, "That's not good…"

Sam rolls the dial on the radio, hearing more static come and go. The wind picks up and the lights in the house flicker, "It's coming."

They jump out of the car and run up to the door. Angel quickly uses a card to slide the lock on the front door open so they can enter silently. As they approach the lounge, Sam first, then Angel, Dean is confronted by Monica's husband.

He swings a bat at Deans head and misses, smashing a lamp, "Get out of my house!" Dean quickly closes in and grapples with him, grabbing the bat, "Get out of my house!"

"Please please. Mr Holden please." Sam yelled over the commotion

"Sir we're here to help you!" Angel yelled after

Dean easily takes control, swinging him against the wall and holding the bat across his throat, demanding sharply, "Be quiet and listen to me. We are trying to help you."

"Charlie?" Monica called from upstairs, "Is everything okay?"

Holden yelled, "Monica get the baby!"

Sam yelled at the same time, running with Angel, "Don't go in the nursery!"

"You stay away from her!" He struggles to get away from Dean but Dean backhands him, knocking him unconscious, and puts him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

Upstairs, Monica, in her nightgown pushes the door to the nursery open. A dark figure stands over Rosie's cot, "What are you…"

The figure raises his hand and Monica is flung back against the wall. Sam and Angel race up the stairs and along the corridor as Monica slides up the wall and onto the ceiling. They enter the room and the dark figure turns to them, yellow eyes shining. Angel stops, remembering those same eyes from when she was a kid and hesitates, backing up in fear. Sam was also frozen behind her as he watched.

"Rosie!" Monica yelled

Sam raises the colt, pulling the trigger but the demon disappears into smoke. Monica screamed falling to the floor. Sam swung around, "Where the hell did it go!?"

"I dont know…"

"My baby!" Monica stands, trying to move toward the cot, but is caught by Sam, "My baby!"

"No wait!"

Monica fought him, "MY BABY!"

Angel runs past them, "Its okay, i got her. Get her out of here." Angel quickly wraps the blankets around the baby and pulls her up as the cot explodes into flame

The nursery window explodes outwards, flames shooting out. Smoke filled the entire house as they tried to find their way out. Sam guides Monica to the doorway, both coughing madly, as Angel followed holding the baby.

Holden staggered uo but was caught by Dean before he could rush them, "You get away from my family."

"No Charlie don't." Monica admonished, "They saved us." She took the baby from Angel and started to cry, "I mean they saved us." She smiled at the three of them as her husband put his arms around her, "Thank you."

Devastated, the three Winchester siblings turn back to the burning house where the demon is silhouetted in the burning nursery, standing completely still. Sam angered and started back inside, "It's still in there!"

Angel and Dean grabbed him, "Sam stop!"

"Sam, no."

He struggled, "Let me go, it's still in there."

"Sam stop!" Angel pushed him back, "Th house is burning to the ground."

"She's right, it's suicide."

"I don't care." Sam yelled

"We do!" Dean pushed him back further until he stopped and the three look back up as the flames rise again and the demon disappears


	30. Ch 7 Section 5

**ACT FIVE**

 _ **Back at the Motel...**_

Dean paces while holding the phone to his ear, listening to it ring out as Sam and Angel sat on the bed watching him, "Come on Dad, answer your phone damn it." He hung up, "Somethings wrong."

"This is bad…" Angel got up, "He should've been back by now… What the hell are we supposed to do?"

Sam stares at the wall, giving his best bitch face and Dean glares, "Hey, you hear us? Somethings wrong."

"If you two had just let me go in there, I coulda ended all this!"

Dean took a breath, "Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life."

"Hes right."

"You don't know that."

Dean stomped towards him, "So what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?"

Sam stood, "Yeah. Yeah you're damn right I am."

"Well that's not going to happen, not as long as I'm around! Or her!" He pointed to Angel, "Shes not gonna sit around and watch you kill yourself either!"

"What the hell are you talking about Dean?" Sam scoffs, "We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

"Sam I wanna waste it. I do. Okay? But it's not worth dying over."

"What?"

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed _Jess_. That thing killed _Mom_."

"You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone, and they're never coming back."

Sam totally loses it, grabs Dean and shoves him hard against the wall, "Don't you say that, not you! Not after all this don't you say that."

"Stop! Stop fighting!" Angel quickly runs over to them and separated them, tears in her eyes, "Jesus christ this isn't the time! He doesn't mean it like that Sammy… He just means… the four of us, that's all we have. Losing one of you guys would be the equivalent to death for me. I'm sure he feels the same way."

Dean nods, also emotional, "Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man...and without you or Angel or Dad..."

"Dad…" Sam said upset, he turns away walking across the room, "He should have called by now. Try him again."

Dean raises his phone and dials one last time but this time there's an answer, one that had his blood run cold, Megs voice ran loud and clear, " _You boys really screwed up this time_."

Dean became angry, "Where is he?"

" _You're never going to see your father again._ "


	31. Chapter Eight: Devils Trap

_**Episode Summary:**_ _On a mission to save their father (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) from Meg (guest star Nicki Aycox), Angel (Katheryn Winnick), Sam (Jared Padalecki) and Dean (Jensen Ackles) seek help from an old family friend, Bobby (guest star Jim Beaver). When Meg shows up on Bobby's doorstep, the siblings lure her into a trap and exorcise the demon from her body after learning where John is being held prisoner. While trying to rescue John, the demon shows up and a full battle ensues between the Winchesters and the demon they have been searching for all their lives_.

 **A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 10-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the CW!**_

 **Ch 8: Devils Trap**

Dean hangs up his phone and looks to his siblings, "They've got Dad."

"Meg has dad?" Angel repeated, he just nods

Sam stiffens, "What'd she say?"

"I just told you, Sammy." Dean said clearly upset

"Okay. Okay." Angel steadied herself on the chair, "We need a plan. A good plan."

Dean takes the Colt and tucks it into the back of his jeans, "I got one."

Sam watches him, "What are you doing, Dean?"

He grabs his duffel bag, "We got to go."

"Why?"

" _Why_?" Angel scoffs as she loads her gun and puts it in the holster, " _Seriously_ Sam? The demon knows we're here. It's gonna come straight for us."

"Not to mention it knows we got the Colt." Dean said as he put on his jacket, "It's got Dad. Angels right– it's probably coming for us next."

" _Good_. We've still got three bullets left. _Let it come._ "

Dean turned, "Listen, tough guy, we're not ready, okay? We don't know how many of them are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead."

Angel turned as she walked out, "We're leaving... _Now_! Let's go!"

 _ **Later on in the Impala...**_

"I'm telling you guys, we could have taken him."

"No we couldn't have Sam." Angel snapped from the front seat, "Now just drop it, alright? We need a plan and a good one.."

Dean started, "They're probably keeping Dad alive, we just gotta figure out where. They're gonna wanna trade him for the gun." Sam just shakes his head and Dean glances over at him from the mirror, "What?"

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade?" He became upset, "Dad, he might be..."

"Don't." Angel yelled, "Don't even _think_ those words Sam or I'll come back there and kick your ass alright?"

"Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you guys. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job.

Dean scoffs, "Screw the job, Sam!"

"I'm just trying to do what he would _want_. He would want us to keep going."

"Quit talking about him like he's dead already! Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? _Everything_."

"He's right Sam. We're not just leaving dad behind. We're not giving up on him. That's not happening." Angel took a breath, "Family doesn't do that."

Sam pauses to think, "So how do we find him?"

"Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken."

"Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are going to leave a trail?"

"Alright, i've had about enough of you." Angel turned, "If its not helpful, _don't speak_."

Dean pauses, "He's right."

" _What_?"

"We need help."

 _ **Bobby's Place...**_

The Impala drives onto a junkyard, which was owned by none other than Bobby Singer. Bobby is an old friend of John's, who had not parted on good terms with him the last time they saw each other. He also helped raise the Winchester kids whenever John pawned them off on him. There are junk cars around and hubcaps nailed to the side of the house and a large dog is chained to a post and is lying on the hood of an old tow truck. Bobby met them outside and hugged them as he let them in. Inside, there are books stacked everywhere. It's untidy and cluttered with papers on every wall.

Bobby picks up two round silver flasks with crosses on them and hands one to Dean. Sam is sitting at a cluttered desk reading a very large book. Angel stood walking around and wywing the place down.

"Here you go."

"What is this?" Dean studied it, "Holy water?"

"That one is." Bobby holds out the other flask smiling, "This is whiskey." He waits until Dean takes a swig of the holy water before switching flasks with him and then handing off the holy water to Angel who eyed him warily

"Really?"

"Humor me."

She took a swig and then handed it over to Sam, "You know… when Dean offered your name up i wasn't so sure it was a good idea…"

"Nonsense. Your Daddy needs help."

"Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot." Dean laughs, "Cocked the shotgun and everything."

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" He shrugs, "John just has that effect on people."

Dean frowned, "Yeah, I guess he does."

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back."

"Bobby, this book..." Sam said from his spot, "I've never seen anything like it."

Bobby comes over to Sam and sits on the corner of the desk, "Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, alright."

"And these, uh, these protective circles. They really work?"

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in - they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a Satanic roach motel."

Sam chuckles, Angel and Dean came over, "Man, knows his stuff."

"Sure does." Angel grinned, "He's taught us one or two things that's for sure."

"I'll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you three stepped in."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?"

"Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops."

Angel nods, "And this year?"

"This year I hear of 27 so far." They gaped at him, "You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us.

Angel scoffs, "A lot more. Do you know why?"

"No, but I know it's something big. The storm's coming, and you three, your Daddy – you are smack in the middle of it." The dog starts barking outside alerting Bobby, "Rumsfeld." As Bobby goes over to the window the dog stops barking with a whine, "What is it?" He looks out the window and sees the chain hanging broken and the dog nowhere in sight, "Something's wrong."

At that moment Meg kicks in the door and saunters in. The boys and Angel all jump and look at her as Dean slips the holy water flask out of his pocket.

Meg glares, "No more crap, okay?" Dean comes at her, unscrewing the flask, but Meg hits him and sends him flying into a stack of books knocking him out, "I said no more crap." Sam steps in front of Bobby and Angel, placing himself between them as he moved them around her, "I want the Colt, Sam – the real Colt – right now."

The three of them are slowly moving across the room as Meg follows them, "We don't have it on us." Sam answered, "We buried it."

Meg scoffs, "Seriously? Didn't I say ' _no more crap'_? I swear – after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you three chuckleheads. _Lackluster_ , I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

Dean steps behind her, "Actually, we were counting on it." Meg turns to look at him but Dean stares at her and then looks up at the ceiling. Meg also looks up and sees a large protective symbol etched there, "Gotcha."

After the boys and Angel tied Meg to a chair Bobby brought in a large canister of salt, meg smirked, "You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask."

"You shut your demon hole." Angel quipped before turning to Bobby

"I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there – they ain't getting in."

Dean nods and stands up, moving around Angel, Bobby and Sam to stand in front of Meg, "Where's our father, Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice."

"Where's our father, _bitch_?"

Meg frowned, "Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you _don't_."

Dean lunges at her, putting his hands on the chair arms, "You think this is a frigging game? Where is he?! What did you do to him?"

"He died screaming." She grinned, "I killed him myself." Dean just looks at her with hate, then hits her across the face, "That's kind of a turn on – you hitting a girl."

"You're no girl."

Bobby motioned his head ti the oldest so she walked in and motioned to her brother, "Dean."

Turning, he regarded her and Sam, "She's lying. He's not dead."

"We know Dean. We know." Angel took a steadying breath as if convincing herself, "What is it Bobby?"

"Dean, you got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her."

"Why?"

"Because she really is a girl, that's why."

"What?" Angel quipped

Sam regarded him, "What are you talking about?"

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?"

Dean shifted, "Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Bobby just nods and then Dean looks at Meg, who is staring back at him, "That's actually good news."

"How is that good news?" Angel asks then it her when Dean handed over a familiar book to Sam, "Ah… you wanna exercise her."

"Damn straight."

When they moved over to Meg she grinned, "Are you gonna read me a story?"

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam."

"' _Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino..._ '"

Meg turned to Dean and Angel incredulously, "An exorcism? Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah." Angel grinned, "We're dead serious. Planning on turning you ointo Emily Rose baby. The whole nine."

Meg flinches in pain as Sam reads, she looks over her shoulder at him, "I'm gonna to kill you." She looks at Dean, "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body." Then to Angel, "And im gonna slit your throat after i make you watch."

Angel grinned, "Charming, really."

Dean glowered, "No, you're gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our Dad is." Meg just smiles at him, "Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." He glances up at Sam who continues

"' _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica..._ '"

Meg started shaking from the pain as Sam reads the exorcism ritual. She finally gasps in pain and Sam stops, "He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his kids one last time. That's when I slit his throat."

Sam starts reading again, Angel shifts looking to Bobby upset, and Dean leans down to her, "For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!"

"' _Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae.'" a wind starts to blow through the room, "'Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt…'_ "

Meg starts to show signs of being in pain again, "Where is he?"

"You just won't take _dead_ for an answer, will you?"

"Where is he?!"

"Dead!"

Dean yelled, "No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!" His voice rose the more upset and angry he got, Sam stopped reading and studied him with concern as did Angel, "What are you looking at? Keep reading."

"' _Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.'" the chair starts to slide around the circle, "'Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi...'_ "

"He will be!" Meg yelled

Angel jumped forward, Dean as well, "Wait! What?!"

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

"Sam!"

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!"

"I don't know."

"And the demon – the one we're looking for - where is it?" Sam asked

"I don't know! I swear! That's everything. That's all I know."

Dean nods then looked up to his brother, "Finish it."

Mgs head whipped up to him, "What? I told you the truth!"

"I don't care."

"You son of a bitch, you promised."

"I lied! Sam?" Sam doesn't say anything and Dean looks at him, "Sam! Read."

When he walks by Sam stops him, "Maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is."

"She doesn't know."

"She lied."

Angel huffed, hearing the conversation from where she was, "Sam there's someone we need to save trapped inside that body. We cant keep her for more information. Shes done."

"Angels right."

Bobby comes up to them, "You're gonna kill her."

Dean turned, "What?"

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it – that girl is going to die."

Dean took a breath, "Listen to me, both of you, we are not gonna leave her like that."

Bobby stood his ground, "She is a human being."

"Possessed by a demon bobby!" Angel yelled with a scoff, "Id rather be dead. Anone would rather be dead. She's got a demon inside of her." Her eyes flahsed back to her baby brothers, "Sam, finish it."

Sam looks at both of his siblings and Bobby, not sure what's the right thing to do. He looks over at Meg. Dean repeats what Angel just said, "Finish it."

Sam takes a breath and keeps going, "' _Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri..._ '"

Meg throws her head back and screams. The demon leaves through her mouth in a black cloud and spreads out in the protective circle in the ceiling before disappearing. Meg leans forward and blood starts to drip from her mouth. The Winchesters and Bobby stand there looking at her, not really sure it's over but Meg slowly lifts her head.

"She's still alive." Dean rushes forward as do Sam and Angel, "Call 911. Get some water and blankets."

Bobby rushes off as they untie her, Meg whispers, "Thank you."

"Shh, shh. Just take it easy, alright?" Sam instructed

"Get her down." Angel moved out of the way, "Cmon."

They lift Meg from the chair and there is the sound of bones crunching. Meg screams in pain as they lower her to the floor.

"Sorry, sorry. I got you. I got you." Sam huffed, "It's okay. It's okay."

"A year." She strained out

"What?"

"It's been a year."

"Shh, just take it easy."

"I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did – it's a nightmare."

Dean shuffled closer, "Was it telling us the truth about our Dad?"

"Dean." Sam scoffed

Angel glared, "We need to know Sam."

"Yes." She answered, "But it wants... you to know... that... they want you to come for him."

"If Dad's still alive, none of that matters."

Bobby comes in with a blanket and a glass of water. He hands the glass to Dean while he and Sam cover her. Angel holds her head up so she can drink.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked

"Not there. Other ones. Awful ones."

"Where are they keeping our Dad?"

"By the river. Sunrise."

"Sunrise." Dean repeated, "What does that mean?" She silenced, "What does that mean?"

Angel leaned back, sadness filling her eyes, "She's dead, Dean."


	32. Ch 8 Section 2

**Act Two**

 _ **Bobby's place…**_

"You better hurry up and beat it." Bobby instructed, "Before the paramedics get here."

Dean nods but looks to him, "What are you gonna tell them?"

"You think you three invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out." He hands the Key of Solomon book to Sam, "Here take this. You might need it."

"Thanks."

Angel eyes him, "We mean it Bobby… Thanks... for everything."

Deans next, "Be careful, alright?"

"You just go find your Dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time."

"Will do, B."

 _ **Jefferson City, Missouri**_

" Hey, hey." Dean stops Angel from readying her gun and Sam from drawing Devils traps over the impala trunk for the Colt, "Think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise." They look over and sees an apartment building with a sign out front that says Sunrise Apartments where people were shuffling in and out, "Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside."

"Yeah, and make anybody attack us."

"Including children…"

"And so we can't kill them–" Dean motioned, "A building full of human shields."

Sam turned, "They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they could look like anybody."

"Yeah, this sucks out loud."

"Tell me about it."

Angel clapped her hands, "Think boys… how the hell are we going to get in?"

Dean looks over at the building for a minute, "Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians."

Sam nods, "Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?"

"Seven minutes exactly." Angel grinned, "Let me handle that part."

 _ **Later on...**_

Sam walks in the front door and goes to a fire alarm on the wall. Just as he's about to pull it a man comes walking down the hallway so he moves to the stairs like he's going up them, but when the man leaves through the front door he quickly goes and pulls the alarm.

Outside the building people are leaving and firemen are coming in. Angel comes up to one of the firemen, twirling her hair and chewing gum with her shirt tied half way exposing her stomach, "Hey, what's happening? Is it a fire?"

The fireman eyed her before clearing his throat, "We're figuring that out right now, maam. Just stay back."

"It's just… i've got a Yorkie upstairs and she gets scared with loud noises." She laughs then motioned for Dean to go forward as she grabbed onto the man's arm, "Wow! Your so strong! What do you lift 320 or i bet more like 400…."

He smiled at her and started talking as Dean moves behind them to the fire truck. He finds a compartment and picks the lock grabbing three uniforms then motioned to her.

Angel cut the guy off, "Thanks so much for your service by the way. I see my brother, ill just go wait behind the line."

Inside the Building Angel, Dean and Sam come down the hallway dressed in full fireman gear – helmets, breathing apparatus, etc. Dean is using his EMF to check the doors of the apartments, "I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up."

Sam eyed him, "You never told me that."

"I always wanted to be a doctor. Big whoop, we're hunters now." Angel dismissed, "No need to live in the past." She mumbled

Dean's EMF starts reading high so he bangs on the door, "This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate."

The people in the apartment unlock the door and the boys shove it open. A woman is thrown backward as Angel, Dean and Sam come through. The three spray the couple with water from their tanks and it burns them – _holy water_. Dean punches the man and shoves him into a closet.

"Come on!"

Sam and Angel grab the woman off the table and shove her in as well. Dean and Angel lean against the door and it lurches as the demons inside try to get out, "Hurry up!"

Sam grabs a canister of salt from the duffel bag and runs a line around the closet door. As soon as he finishes it the pounding stops. The three take off the fireman gear and move to the bedroom door. They slowly open it and see John on the bed.

Dean and Angel run to him immediately, "Dad?" His eyes lifted to Angel in a panic

Angel checks for a pulse then leans down and listens, "He's still breathing." Sam and Dean both look on relieved, "He's alive."

Dean starts shaking John, "Dad, wake up. Dad!"

Dean takes out a knife and is about to cut the restraints around John's wrists but is stopped by Sam, "Wait. Wait."

Angel lifted her head, "We don't have time for this Sam. He needs help."

"He could be possessed for all we know."

Dean glared, "What, are you nuts?"

"Guys, we got to be sure." Sam takes a flask of holy water out of the duffel bag and sprinkles it on John. It has no effect.

John moans and starts to come around, "Sam? Why are you splashing water on me?"

Angel took a breath, "Oh thank god."

Dean leaned down, "Dad, are you okay?"

"They've been drugging me. Where's the Colt?"

"Don't worry, Dad, it's safe." Sam said from the foot of the bed as Dean cuts him free

"Good job…" John repeats over and over as they get him up, "Good job you three… Good job…."

The three of them carry John out of the bedroom as the front door suddenly bursts open and a man and fireman come in, Sam turns, "Go! Go!"

"Get to the back!" Angel instructed, pushing them, "Now! Hurry!" They go back into the bedroom and close the door locking it when an axe suddenly comes through the door.

Angel runs a line of salt at the bedroom door as the boys help John out on the fire escape, "Angel!" Dean yelled, "Come on!"

Angel tosses them the duffel bag and goes through the window out onto the fire escape. She runs salt along the window sill as Sam and Dean help John down onto the street and Angel moves ahead of them.

Angel is suddenly attacked from the side and thrown down. She quickly rolls out of the way as a foot comes to her face and gets up. As the Demon approaches she brought her arms out and then raised her forearms blocking an oncoming hit before using her other hand to punch him in the throat. It jarred him back a little but all it really did was piss him off enough to growl and tackle her to the floor. He pins Angel down on the street and strangling her to death.

Dean and Sam both rush to her aid after setting John down but are quickly thrown painfully into parked cars. Angel gasps for air and grapples with the man's hands as black dots swim around her vision. Her eyes travel to the Demons, who smiles as hers get lower and lower. Suddenly there is a gunshot and the man gets a bullet through the head after flashing colors. He falls off of Angel, dead. Dean is standing with the Colt. He puts it away and comes over to his sister who is on her side coughing and gasping for air. Sam joins them, in shock and helps her up along with Dean.

"Angel!" Dean yelled as they help her, "You're alright, its okay. Come on."

"Breath, Ang."

They get her to her feet and they look at the dead man. The demon is dead and so is the man it was possessing. Deans face turns hard, "Come on. We gotta get out of here." They go over to John and pick him up, leaving the area in a hurry.


	33. Ch 8 Section 3

**ACT THREE**

 _ **At the cabin...**_

The Impala is parked outside a cabin in the woods and inside Sam is pouring salt along the window sill. Angel eyed her neck in the mirror. It was a swollen bruised mess with big handprints over her windpipe. They both turned once Dean came into the room, "How is he?"

Dean looked at them, "He just needed a little rest, that's all." He surveyed Angel, "How are you?"

"Peachy keen." She dismissed, "Not the first time a demon tried to choke me out."

Sam sighed, "Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

Dean shook his head, "I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up."

"That's true. We're in the middle of a nowhere in an abandoned cabin."

"Yeah." Sam nods

Dean cleared his throat looking away from them, "Hey, uh, can i tell you guys somethin?"

"Yeah?"

"Sure."

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice, Dean." Sam mended, "He was going to kill Angel."

"You saved my life."

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me."

Angel cocked her head tro her little brother, "Then what does?"

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you two or Dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just, uh ... it scares me sometimes."

The three of them silenced as they stared at each other knowingly because if they were being honest, they were all in that boat.

John quietly walked into the room at that point, "It shouldn't. You did good."

Deans head went up, "You're not mad?"

" For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Mad?" He scoffed, "I'm proud of you. You know, Sam, Angel and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have."

Dean smiled, "Thanks."

The wind suddenly picks up and the lights start to flicker. They all go over to the window and John studies outside, "It found us. It's here."

"The demon?" Sam asked

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door. Angel help him."

Sam frowned, "I already did it."

"Well, check it, okay?"

Sam stiffened, "Okay."

After he and Angel left the room John turned to Dean, "Dean, you got the gun?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to me."

Dean took the colt out of his jeans, "Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared."

"This is _me_. I won't miss. Now, the gun, hurry." Dean hesitates and looks down at the gun, "Son, please." Dean starts to backup a few steps, "Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?"

"...He'd be furious."

"What?"

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one." John just looks at him as Dean raises the gun, pointing it at him and cocking it, "You're not my Dad."

John scoffed, "Dean, it's me."

Dean shook his head, tears in his eyes, "I know my Dad better than anyone. And you ain't him."

"What the hell's gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Stay back."

Sam and Angel come back into the room and are equally shocked to see Dean pointing the gun at John, "Dean what the hell are you doing?" Angel scowled

Sam looked between them, "What the hell's going on?"

John motioned, "Your brother's lost his mind."

"He's not Dad."

"What?"

"Dean what do you mean he's not dad?"

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him." The more he talks the more upset he gets

"Don't listen to him." John shook his head pleading, "He's paranoid."

But Sam turned, "Dean, how do you know?"

He fought back tears, "He's ... he's different."

Angel shifted, "You don't make any sense Dean… give me the gun."

John shook his head, "You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, Angel, you two wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me." They both look back and forth between their father and brother. Dean glances at them, but doesn't say anything else to convince them, "Sam? Angel, baby girl, come on…"

Angel glares at that and backs up. She couldn't remember the last time her father called her baby girl, "How is that…"

Sam looks back and forth, "No. No." He moves over to stand by his brother's side as well

John looks at them, "Fine. You're all so sure, go ahead. Kill me." He looks down and waits, Dean holds the gun on him, but can't pull the trigger, "I thought so." He looks back up and his eyes are yellow

Sam lunges, but is thrown against the wall, pinned there. So is Dean, and he drops the Colt. Then Angel who grimaces at the impact. John picks the Colt up, "What a pain in the ass this thing's been."

"It's you, isn't it?" Sam groaned out, "We've been looking for you for a long time."

"Well, you found me."

Angel grimaced, "But the holy water?"

"You think something like that works on something like me?"

Sam tries to fight the force that has him pinned to the wall, but fails, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact," he puts the gun down on a table, "Here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy." Sam looks at the gun, struggling, but nothing happens, "Well, this is fun." he walks over to the wall beside Angel, "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…" He sighs, "This is worth the wait." Angel struggles, but is still pinned to the wall, "Your Dad – he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says _hi_ , by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood. Oh and i cant wait until he sees his precious little girl in pieces on the floor. Thatll just be delicious."

Angel glared hatefully, "Let him go, or I swear to God-"

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." He comes over to Dean, "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?" Asked Dean

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand."

Dean scoffed, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" He smiled at Dean, "Oh, that's right. I forgot. _I did_. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

Dean glared, "You son of a bitch."

"I wanna know why." Sam piped up, "Why'd you do it?"

John turns to him, "You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?"

"Yeah."

He turns back to Dean, "You know, I never told you two this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him." He backs up toward Sam, "Been shopping for rings and everything." He turns to Sam, "You want to know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"My plans for you, Sammy. You... and all the children like you."

"Jesus can you get on with the killing already?" Angel scoffed, "Im fallin asleep here."

"Right." Dean laughs, "I hate monologuing."

John goes back over to Dean, "Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the _truth_."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you. And Angel? One of a kind in the Winchester household. The only girl and it's obvious daddy thinks she's the superior hunter."

Pain crossed Deans face but he kept his head up, "I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em."

Dean just smiles at him and John looks at him. He steps back and puts his head down. When he looks back up Dean suddenly yells in pain.

"Dean!"

"No! Stop!"

Dean starts to bleed heavily from his chest as Sam and Angel start to struggle against the force pinning them, "Dad!" Dean called out, "Dad, don't you let it kill me!"

John looks at him again and smiles. Dean starts screaming in pain again and Angel cries, "Dad! Listen to him! Stop! Your killing him!"

"Dean!" Sam yelled, "No!"

The blood is flowing out of Dean as the two continue to struggle to no avail, blood ran from his mouth, "Dad, please." panic sert in his siblings when he passes out

"Dean!"

"No! Wake up!"

Suddenly a whisper escaped Johns lips, "Stop." and the two are suddenly let go, "Stop it."

Sam dives and grabs the gun off the table as Angel makes a beeline for Dean. John turns to him, eyes yellow once again, and Sam aims the gun at him, "You kill me, you kill Daddy."

"I know." Sam fires the gun, shooting John in the leg and he falls down

Sam gets up and runs to Angel and Dean, "Is he alive? Dean? Dean, hey? Oh God, you've lost a lot of blood."

"He's okay… we just- we just gotta apply pressure." Angel cried as she looked him over

"Where's Dad?" Dean ground out

"He's right here." Sam patted him, "He's right here, Dean."

"Go check on him."

"Dean."

"Go check on him."

Sam looked at Angel who nodded, "Go. Ive got him. Everything will be fine Sammy."

Sam gets up and goes over to check on John who is lying motionless on the floor, "Dad? Dad?"

John suddenly looks up, "Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" Sam aims the gun at John, "Do it now!"

Dean struggled up but Angel stopped him, "Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it."

"You've gotta hurry!" John yelled, "I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

"Sam," Angel cried, watching them, "No."

"You do this! Sammy! Sam..." The demon suddenly leaves John in a black cloud from his mouth. It disappears through the floor and John sends an accusing disappointed look to Sam

 _ **In the Impala**_

Sam is driving with John by his side. Dean is in the back seat next to Angel who was still putting pressure on his wound. John gasps in pain, and Dean is just slumped in the back seat unresponsive to anything she did.

"Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away."

"Dean…" Angel shook him, making sure he kept his eyes open, "You stay awake little brother, you hear me damn it? Stay awake!"

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy."

"Dont start Dad-"

"Angel, be quiet." John demanded then went on, "Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything."

Sam looks in the rear view mirror at Dean and Angel, "No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon-"

An eighteen wheeler suddenly slams into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed, where John and Angel were sitting, driving it sideways in front of it. Demolishing the impala on impact and incapacitating everyone in the car. The driver of the semi is sitting behind the wheel. His eyes are black. Sam, John, Angel and Dean are all unconscious in the car and covered in blood, glass and cuts.

* * *

 _ **STAY TUNED FOR SEASON TWO: CROSSROAD BLUES...**_


End file.
